We're Off Again!
by Felan Lupus
Summary: Now that Akari's settled in things have decided to come out and play. With a riddle to solve, a separated family, and a new danger our favorite Inu and Co. can't catch a break! This time though, things will even spread to the future where things get more complicated than before! Find out how and why not only Akari is in danger this time! *Sequel to Another Inu Fic or is it?*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Hello and welcome to the sequel of Another Inu Fic or is it? If you've read the last two chapters of that story you can skip the first two chapters of this one.

**~Light~** The third chapter of this one will be posted Sunday so we'll see you then!

* * *

We don't own InuYasha! We only own the OCs in this story and make no profit off of it!

* * *

"So why are we here if Fluffy doesn't need us to be?" I asked from my perch above Kagome on one of the many bookshelves in the library while she tried to teach a stubborn Masaru to walk.

"Sesshoumaru wanted InuYasha to stay so they both could decide what would happen to the remaining members of the Kuro Inu Clan." Kagome told me and I saw her smile when I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms to rest my head.

"But he said he didn't need us here." I said and Kagome sighed as Masaru made a sound of disapproval and tried to go back to crawling.

"No, Masaru, big boys need to learn how to walk." Kagome said in a tired voice and lifted Masaru back to his feet to try again. "Sesshoumaru is a very confusing man. He may say something but mean something else. In this case when he said he didn't need us he actually meant he needed InuYasha to stick around and help him while he recovered more, and since your father wouldn't let us travel back with Kouga and my brother we've stayed here with him." Kagome told me and smiled in triumph when Masaru finally stumbled a few steps forward while holding onto her fingers tightly.

"I'm bored," I said after a minute and blinked calmly when Kagome looked at me with a raised brow and a knowing look.

"Why not read something?" She asked me and I shrugged at her question and turned over to lay on my back.

"Don't want to." I told her and could practically see her shake her head at me.

"You can't or you won't?" She asked me and I turned my head to look at her.

"Same thing." I said with a smirk that quickly turned to a slight frown when she motioned me to her with a finger.

"Why don't you answer a question for me." She said as I jumped down and watched her closely, unsure of where this was going. "Do you know how to read?" She asked me and I blinked, I was expecting something strange but this was not what I expected at all. Instead of answering I just looked off to the side and shrugged at her. "Akari..." she said with a slight warning and I nervously flattened my ears.

"I can read...a little." I said, muttering the last part and winced when she spoke in a disbelief.

"You're kidding me!" She said and I looked at her wide eyes.

"I've learned a little bit because of my time on the island, I think, but it's not like I ever needed it." I tried to explain as she shook her head and temporarily forgot about Masaru, who was chewing on his own fist again.

"We'll have to fix that. No child of mine is going to go uneducated, I don't care what time we live in." Kagome said and began to bustle around the library, grabbing several scrolls, a pot of ink, an ink brush, and another cushion that was all set down in front of a small table.

"You know, on second thought maybe I can go find Rin." I said and started towards the door only to have Kagome latch onto the back of my collar.

"Not so fast," Kagome said and I gave her what I hoped was a pleading look while Masaru laughed behind us.

"Please?" I begged and when I saw she wasn't going to budge decided to play my trump card. "Please please please Mom?" I begged and saw her eyes light up at what I called her.

"_Yes! It worked!_" I thought happily and tried to walk away again only to freeze at the slight tugging on my collar again.

"As wonderful as it is to hear you say that, I'm sticking to my word. You, young lady, will be learning how to read and write while I get Souta to bring back some other textbooks for me to help teach you with." Kagome said making me groan and try to free myself from her grasp while she dragged me to the table.

"**See if you hadn't said anything about being bored and not knowing how to read you wouldn't be in this situation. Stupid puppy.**" My demon side spoke making me inwardly growl while, outwardly, I frowned at the scroll full of words in front of me.

"Show me how much you can read." Kagome said and lifted a smug looking Masaru up into her lap as I bit my lip and flattened my ears at the sight of all the words I didn't know.

"_Great, I'm screwed..._" I thought in despair as my demon side laughed in amusement.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So what have you figured out?" InuYasha asked Sesshoumaru as both demons sat in Sesshoumaru's study looking over several scrolls.

"For the hundredth time InuYasha, nothing." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance while looking at a scroll.

"So why'd you do it?" InuYasha asked after another minute of silence making Sesshoumaru look up at him with a glare. "Kill Kaiken, I mean. I know your poison's strong but even you can't cook someone from the inside out and make their body turn to sludge." InuYasha said calmly and looked his brother in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"I see, so you noticed." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh and set the scroll down. "I made a gamble that allowed me to win that fight sooner than I anticipated. You are aware of the shard we extracted from Akari?" Sesshoumaru asked and nodded when InuYasha nodded his own head.

"It was the reason your pup was being poisoned so, in order to win the fight quickly, I injected it into Kaiken's side and added my own poison to dissolve it quickly." Sesshoumaru explained and watched calmly as his brother jaw dropped in amazement.

"And you say I'm stupid!" InuYasha laughed loudly making Sesshoumaru want to smack him, but he held his mask of uninterest, barely. "You could have gotten killed with that trick!" InuYasha said with his eyes shining in laughter though Sesshoumaru knew his younger brother was impressed.

"You would have died easily. I am to powerful to die to such arrogant fool that kills his own allies for power." Sesshoumaru corrected before opening another scroll, this one catching his attention. InuYasha immediately noticed the shift of attention and tried to lean over and read the scroll as well only to have Sesshoumaru turn his head to look at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you go find your mate and pups?" Sesshoumaru asked him dryly, earning a look from InuYasha that said 'really?'

"Let me see the scroll." InuYasha demanded, holding out his hand and starring at his brother.

"It's nothing you'd find useful. Just land I was unaware that Kaiken had at his disposal." Sesshoumaru said coolly and calmly rolled up the scroll, setting it aside for later to look over. "Now, I believe your mate is looking for you." Sesshoumaru said calmly just as InuYasha's ears twitched and he caught the sound of Kagome calling for him.

"Alright, I'll be back though. While I'm out, try to eat something you bastard." InuYasha told his older brother and left, leaving Sesshoumaru to himself as he carefully unfurled the scroll and looked at it with a frown.

'Two halves of one whole. An heir of two, yet an heir of none. Of the line of shadow, one will fall.' Was the warning written at the top of the scroll with names and connections leading down the scroll, coming to a stop at one name. A name that made Sesshoumaru wonder if Kaiken had alterior motives for getting Akari.

"Hitomi, the last pure blood heir to the head of the Kuro Clan." Sesshoumaru said to himself, his mind trying to figure out the connection before him.

~Hahaha! You guys better love us! We almost stopped here!~

"Be careful," Rin told us cheerfully as we stood at the West Gate the next day to leave. Sesshoumaru had talked to InuYasha earlier and judging from the stunned look on InuYasha's face I assumed it was something important.

"Don't worry, we will be." Kagome told Rin with a smile while adjusting the comfortable carry basket Masaru sat in. "You be careful too, and behave alright?" She added to a grinning Rin, who nodded her head before bouncing over to her Lord while InuYasha walked over to us with a scroll in his hands.

"Come on," InuYasha told us while pulling Kagome up onto his back and looking at me. Without another word we took off, taking long running leaps and quickly left the castle behind.

"What's in the scroll?" Kagome asked after a while of silence, in which time Masaru had fallen asleep. I looked at InuYasha out of the corner of my eye, curious as well, while making sure not to lose my footing on the branches I was using as spring boards.

"They're deeds, part of my inheritance from my old man." InuYasha said after a minute of silence only broken by the sharp swish of the leafless branches as we raced past.

"That's amazing InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully while I just frowned a bit in confusion.

"_His dad must have loved him._" I thought with a touch of sadness in my thoughts.

"**Shut up Puppy, why are you miserable? You have a pack and family now, Baka.**" My demon side snapped at me, making me smile a bit for once before my foot slipped and I cried out in surprise. Reacting on instinct I tried to grab onto the next branch while falling forward, only to have my fingers miss and grab air.

"Akari!" I heard both Kagome and InuYasha yell as I tried to flip and land on my feet. Suddenly the sensation of falling vanished and instead I felt as if I was encased with several blankets that vanished almost a second later. I opened my eyes and gasped as I found myself sitting on the ground with InuYasha and Kagome coming towards me.

"Akari! Are you alright?" Kagome asked me, dropping down from InuYasha's back and running her hands over my face and through my ears trying to reassure herself as well as me. After a minute of panting I nodded and looked up at InuYasha, who was looking at me in worry from his spot beside Kagome.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and watched as he frowned slightly and shook his head while pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure. We heard you cry out and when we turned..." He trailed off, seeming unsure of his next words.

"One minute you were falling and the next it looked like you fell behind something and then you were here on the ground." Kagome said, biting her lip and looking at me with a mix of concern and uncertainty as she pushed my black hair out of my face. "Maybe we should take a break." She said while looking at her mate.

"No, I'm fine. Just startled, come on." I told them and stood up, dusting my dark blue pants and haori off and looking at them. "Well?" I asked them, trying to cover my slight fear with the desire to get home.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want." Kagome told me and I shook my head at her. Then before either adult could say anything else I jumped up into the trees and started in the general direction of the village, going fast but not fast enough for them to lose sight of me quickly.

"_What just happened?_" I asked my demon side but for once they were silent, not even giving me an emotion for once.


	2. Chapter 2

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Light

Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To **Princess Inume **From Dark

Yes, I wonder that too! Enjoy this chapter and tell us what you think the riddle means, if you get close we'll tell you!

To **almondbutter **From Dark

Yep! We decided to be a little cliche and add that in.

To **B. LotusFlower **From Light

Well of course! We can't just stop it there!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`ALRIGHT NOW EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION CLOSELY TO THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE AND THANK YOU!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.Also we don't own InuYasha, just the OCs! Thank you and don't forget to R&amp;R!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

The sounds of screaming, moaning, and pleas of mercy filled the air of what seemed to be a volcano of sorts. The air, both frigid and cold seemingly not even affecting to the cloaked figure standing on a cliff and looking down at the tortured souls below as they reached up to it with their cries. The air wavered with their cries while embers rose up from their movement, sending off bright glows of every color imaginable, but what was the strangest about all of this were the tendrils of black and green that trailed up into the air and danced around the cloaked figure almost as if the tendrils were alive and excited to be near the figure.

"The shard..." A voice within the cloak both whispered and yelled as a hand charred black with pink and red clumps of flesh sticking to it appeared slowly from within the cloak. "Was destroyed..." It added as the tendrils gathered in the decayed and burned hand to form a small sliver of a jewel, incomplete but already reeking of both power and the wills of the vile dead.

"My Liege," a figure enveloped in shadow spoke, it's voice sounding male and young. "Shall I find this Kaiken that took the shard?" The figure asked, his voice filled with disgust as he said the name.

"No..." the weak reply came out as the cries of the dead grew louder. "Kaiken...is dead...his soul...mine." The cloaked figure groaned out, it's voice both a weak whisper and a strong yell that sent chills down the spine of the shadowed figure.

"Then what shall I do for you?" The figure asked his voice strong as he stepped further into the light to reveal loose fitting army fatigue pants and combat boots but nothing more.

"Bring me...the Heir!" The cloaked figure demanded and without another word spoken, the shadowed figure vanished, leaving the cries of hell behind.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Have you heard?" A man asked his companion as they sat down at a nearby table to talk. "Apparently there's some kind of mercenary going around. They say it's a ninja or a demon because of no one has ever seen it." The man told his friend as another man wearing the attire of a farmer with his hat low sat near them listening.

"Interesting isn't it Riku?" The man asked, looking up with light brown eyes to look at his black feline companion sitting across from him at the table with a small bowl of milk in front of it. "It would seem rumors travel fast." The man added as a strand of white hair fell over his eyes and he smiled, showing off fangs as his feline companion seemed to nod in agreement at him.

"What about that other demon? You know the white one? The people in the Southern villages say they saw it a week ago and they said it was heading West. Do you think it's after that Priestess there?" The other man asked his friend as they sipped on their tea and talked while Setsuna listened silently.

"I hope so, filthy whore sold herself to a half breed! That's no Priestess anyway." The first man spoke making Setsuna frown as he tightened his fingers around his cup. "I'm still interested in that mercenary hanging around." The first man added as he leaned back.

"Will that be everything, Sir?" A waitress asked, walking up to Setsuna and flashing him a charming smile while holding a small tray in one hand.

"Yes, I must be off now. Have a good day." Setsuna said giving her a half smile and a wink that made her swoon a bit before laying a few coins on the table and walking out, Riku meowing his thanks before jumping from the table and running after Setsuna.

"Meow~!" Riku said to Setsuna as he caught to the demon who had shed his human guise and was smirking at Riku.

"Oh come now, I think you look nice as a normal cat." Setsuna said teasingly earning an angry snarl from Riku as his fur puffed up in response to his anger. "Oh fine," Setsuna said and bending down ran his hand through the neko-matta's fur, his face pulled into a frown of concentration as the cream colored markings appeared in the black fur and the single tail grew and split apart into two.

"There," Setsuna said after a few minutes and sat back to watch as the two tail began to lick his paw and stare at Setsuna with his now red eyes. "We should probably go find InuYasha and his pack. If a mercenary is heading that way it can't be to have tea and discuss plants." Setsuna said after a few minutes, his demon appearance back in place as he grabbed his small pack and pulled out his normal attire to change. "But first, I'm getting out of this horrible clothing!" He said with disdain and began shredding the clothing off of his body.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Akari!" I heard Kagome call out as I hid in a nearby tree out of sight. "Akari, come out! It's time for your lessons!" Kagome yelled as I stuck my tongue out at the words. We had been back for roughly two weeks and during that time I had been put through torture as Kagome taught me crazy things from the books Souta had brought with him the last time he had been here.

"_I refuse to be put through that again. My hands still hurt from yesterday!_" I thought as I watched Kagome walk inside to get Masaru before walking away, towards Miroku and Sango's hut.

"**Stop complaining Puppy, at least your doing something with all the empty space in here.**" My demon spoke with a laugh as I frowned at the insult.

"_If you were physical I'd punch you in the face._" I growled in my head before looking off to my left as a breeze brought the scent of spring and InuYasha towards me. "_Dad's coming,_" I thought then shook my head. "_I meant InuYasha so stop laughing._" I snapped at my demon as she laughed loudly at me. I stayed in the tree until I could see InuYasha walking towards the hut with a small deer thrown over his shoulder.

"Where's Kagome, Akari?" He asked me before I could speak making me huff and cross my arms at him before sighing and shrugging.

"She went to Sango's with Masaru," I told him before I heard the distinct sound of Kagome coming back to the hut.

"What did you do this time?" InuYasha asked me with a sigh as he heard the angry mutterings of his mate as well.

"I didn't do anything!" I said, immediately on the defensive as he cocked an eyebrow at me in a look of disbelief and amusement. "I swear I didn't!" I snapped at him and slid a foot back when I heard Kagome getting closer.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha said and reached out to grab onto my arm only to have me spin out of his grasp and smirk at him. "Nice try Pup!" He said and, putting the small deer down, jumped towards me. I froze for a second and felt my eyes widen as an 'eep' escaped me before diving to the side to avoid him.

"I didn't do anything though!" I yelled at him and jumped up, doing a back flip over him as he flew under me.

"Akari!" I heard Kagome call out as I landed in a defending stance. Immediately I turned to look at her, slightly worried when I saw the slightly angry look in her eyes before 'eep'ing again when I was knocked off balance and lifted up by the back of my haori by InuYasah.

"Put me down!" I yelled trying to fight out of his hold but having no luck. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" I told them as Kagome sighed while Masaru laughed and clapped his hands at me, his little ears folded over but still standing a bit.

"True, but you still have to do your lessons." Kagome told me with a sigh while I stopped moving and gave her a glare. "Stop that, the sooner you get started the sooner you can get done." She told me while InuYasha dropped me to my feet.

"Why do I have to learn all that stuff anyway? It isn't important anyway!" I growled while getting up and glaring up at Kagome with my arms crossed.

"Enough, Pup. Go do your work and maybe I'll let you train later." InuYasha told me while walking over to the deer he had gotten and lifting it back up.

"Fine!" I growled and stomped inside, ignoring the smile I saw on Kagome's face as I did. "Come on! I want this over!" I called out to her over my shoulder.

An hour later I was debating on how much time it would take for the textbooks sitting in front of me to burn.

"_It can't take longer than a few minutes. Maybe I should shred them just in case?_" I wondered as I stared at the fire idly while Kagome read something about numbers out loud.

"**I suggest doing both.**" My demon butted in and I let my eyes drift away from the fire and to Kagome.

"_Not a bad idea,_" I thought and blinked at Kagome as she waved a hand in my face, making me jump a bit and look at her.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?" She said with a frown as Masaru tried to grab the book she had sat down on the table.

"I'd be lying if I said I was." I told her dully making her smile in spite of her previous annoyance at my lack of attention. "Can I go now?" I asked her and twitched my ears hoping to get my way a bit.

"Alright," she finally said with a sigh as I grinned and jumped up. "Just don't go to far and be careful." She told me as I started to race to the door. "Shoes!" She called out making me stumble and grab my shoes before racing outside.

"Bye Mom!" I called over my shoulder, knowing that would make her happy again. Then stopping near the trees I stuffed my feet into my boots and took off running, following InuYasha's scent until I found him in the small training area waiting.

"Finished already?" He asked me with a knowing look as I leaned back on the balls of my feet and gave him a smirk.

"Yep!" I told him with a grin and did a back bend to avoid his claws as he swung at me.

"Then let's get started," He said and we began to spar. As I tried to bend out of the back bend InuYasha kicked my legs out from beneath making me hit the ground hard. "Don't do that unless you know you can get out of that move before you get hurt." InuYasha told me as I rolled to the side to avoid another attack. Not wasting my time I pushed myself up with one hand while kicking my feet up to try and hit InuYasha, only to miss as he easily dodged my kick.

"Gotta move faster than that, Pup!" He laughed as I dug my feet into the ground and charged at him, trying to land several punches and only succeeded in grazing his cheek with my left hand. "Better, but still not great!" He told me as he pushed my head down into the ground while jumping back.

"Dancing Blades!" I yelled and sent the attack flying at InuYasha, who had trouble dodging all of them but still only suffered a few small scratches that didn't do any serious damage. Not giving any time for recover I followed my attack and managed to land a hit by punching InuYasha's stomach while he tried to dodge one of the last blades of my yokia. "Got you!" I yelled and barely managed to jump away from a right hook that InuYasha tried to give me.

"That's not fair! I hit you!" I yelled at him as he smirked and shook his head at me. "Stop that! I'm not a little pup so don't treat me like one!" I yelled at him angrily as he continued to smirk with that ridiculous look on his face that said he was in control and that he was just messing with me.

"I'll stop when you get better. Until then though," he said and charged at me, I had expected him to kick or punch me but instead I felt his hands wrap around my sizes as I was suddenly lifted up into the air and thrown towards the trees. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I tried to focus on not breaking anything when I landed. Suddenly I felt the sensation of falling stop and was replaced with the feeling of being covered in several blankets that seemed to last forever. I opened my eyes and gasped as I found myself sitting on the ground beneath a tree gasping for breath as my vision swam with dark spots. "Akari, you okay?" I heard InuYasha ask me as I closed my eyes and tried not to whimper at the feeling of nausea that hit me while a breeze blew over me making me coldly aware of the sweat that covered my face and made me feel as if my clothes were sticking to me.

"I'll...be fine." I gasped out as I opened my eyes to look up at InuYasha's. "Give me...a minute." I told him and couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped me when he lifted me up into his arms.

"Put me down. I can walk." I tried to growl but stopped and closed my eyes while holding onto InuYasha's haori when another wave of nausea hit me.

"Stop your growling and deal with it, Pup." InuYasha muttered as I listened to his steady heartbeat and felt the sick feeling pass a bit.

"Whatever," I mumbled against him and stopped fighting him verbally and let him carry me back home.

"**Never, ever, do that again!**" I heard my demon moan pitifully as I felt exhaustion fold over me, making me yawn.

"_Do what?_" I asked before I feel asleep to the sound of InuYasha's heart beating.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You're back early," Kagome commented without turning to look at InuYasha while she fixed a light supper of miso soup and rice.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a...accident I guess you would call it." InuYasha said while laying Akari down on her futon, which had been moved closer to their's as soon as they got back. At this Kagome turned to look over at him in concern and her eyes widened with worry at the sight of Akari asleep on her futon with obvious signs of sickness.

"What happened." Kagome demanded as she moved around and grabbed a small rag and a bowl, which was quickly filled with water.

"That's the weird part. Remember when we were coming back and she just disappeared for a second?" InuYasha asked, looking over at Masaru who was trying to crawl over to him on his hands and feet instead of his hands and knees. "Hey buddy, having some trouble?" InuYasha asked his youngest son as he looked up at him with a pout before somersaulting over himself and, looking surprised for a second, looked up at InuYasha before laughing and clapping his hands.

"Chee!" Masaru said happily while InuYasha reached over and grabbed him by the back of his little top before depositing Masaru in his lap.

"Anyway, it happened again. The only difference this time was instead of it happening for an instant it happened for about a minute." InuYasha told her while rubbing Masaru's ears gently, making the toddler purr happily. "I'm beginning to wonder if maybe it's one of her other demon attributes or something." He added as he watched Kagome lightly wipe Akari's face with the now damp cloth and check her over for any kind of injuries she might have gotten.

"Maybe, but then again it could be something else too. We don't know," she told InuYasha with worry in her eyes.

"As soon as the nights get a little warmer I think we should make another trip to Totosai's. Myoga should be there and one of those old farts are bound to know what's going on." InuYasha said after a minute, earning a nod of agreement from Kagome.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's bound to be get warmer in a couple of weeks so we'll plan for then." Kagome said in agreement while going over to the soup and rice to give it a quick stir. "For now we'll just be careful and see what happens." Kagome said, not really seeming to like the idea but seeing no other choice.

"Why don't you go to the Shrine? I'll go see Totosai," InuYasha said suddenly, making Kagome look at him in surprise.

"But-" She started only for InuYasha to shake his head.

"I think it's a good idea, besides you'll be able to visit your mother and see your old friends there. I'll feel better if you're on that side of the well anyway." InuYasha told her looking over at Akari as she slept then down at Masaru. "As much as I trust Sango and Miroku they have their own pups to take care of and at least at the Shrine I know it's safe." He added for good measure and tried not to let himself show his relief when Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, but you better come back in at least two weeks! If you don't I will S-I-T you till you can say hello to the Underworld." Kagome told him with her old spark of anger and determination, a spark that brought memories of their travels to InuYasha's mind as he got up and moved closer so he could kiss Kagome.

"Promise," he whispered against her lips and tried to kiss her again only to have Masaru interrupt them this time.

"Shit!" He yelled from between them causing both parents to look down at the pouting gold eyes that starred up at them. "Idiots." Masaru told them making InuYasha laugh while Kagome looked torn about whether to reprimand her son or laugh with her husband.

* * *

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Okay guys!

**~Light~** We have BIG news!

**~Akari~** They're going to upload book 2.

**~Light~** Kill joy, I was going to make them beg to know.

**~Dark~** Thank you Akari, would you tell the readers more?

**~Akari~** Whatever, anyway, this Sunday the sequel will be posted with the chapter 39 and 40 as the first chapters and the the third chapter as the new one.

**~Light~** That wasn't what you told me. *Looks at twin pitifully*

**~Dark~** Getting cookies and a new room isn't that big of a news issue. *says in a monotone while Akari snickers in the background*

**~Akari~** Sucker! *Sticks tongue out at Light*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Dark~ **Hey guys! Here's the NEW chapter!

**~Light~ **Okay, I have a bone to pick with some of you guys!

**~Dark~ **What are you talking about? *Asks twin in confusion as she gets all huffy and angry*

**~Akari~ **Yeah, what are you talking about Baka?

**~Light~ **Why can't we see any of you guys and glomp you for all your awesomeness!? *Yells pitifully while Akari and Dark fall to the floor in a twitchy mess*

**~Akari &amp; Dark~ **YOU IDIOT!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`We don't own InuYasha, just our OCs! So don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think so far!`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

SORRY GUYS, DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD REPEATED INFORMATION! HERE'S THE REST OF THE REAL CHAPTER! (Read the bottom, sorry if it sucks)

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"What if I go with InuYasha?" I asked Kagome as she made lunch while I was supposed to work on my writing skills. Key part was 'supposed to', instead I was using the strange pen to draw on the paper I had.

"Not this time," Kagome responded with a smile as she cooked the fish Souta and I had gotten earlier. "Now, finish your work. Both of you." She said and I looked over at Souta as he tried to look innocent while hiding his hand held game under his leg.

"Hey, sis, do you remember how to solve radical equations for real numbers?" Souta asked making me blink slowly.

"What?" I asked him in confusion. "Was that even Japanese?" I asked him as Kagome turned away from the fish to snag Souta's paper and look it over.

"First you should solve for the root of the radical then use order of operations for the rest." Kagome said making me rub my head as I felt a headache start to form. "Let's see how much you've done." Kagome said and before I could snatch the paper away she took it and looked at it. The paper was a picture of myself standing on top of InuYasha after a fight and I was the winner for once. Leaning forward, I tried to snatch the paper back and hide it under my legs.

"You saw nothing!" I snapped as Kagome covered her mouth and started to laugh into her hand, while her other hand held the paper over my head. "I mean it!" I told her as she shook her head and just smiled at me.

"It's alright, Shippo did the same thing when he was younger. Although his usually involved Kouga and the rest of us." Kagome said as she looked at the picture with laughter in her eyes. "Although you're very good at drawing, you should work on your writing skills." Kagome told me while standing up and walking over to the back wall with my drawing.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked her slowly and watched as she pinned it onto the wall for everyone to see.

"It's going right here so everybody can see it. Now, both of you, back to work!" She said with a clap of her hands while walking back over to the fish. I glared at Kagome's back for a second before looking over at Souta as he busily wrote numbers all over the paper. After watching him for a minute I frowned and poked him.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him, looking at the problems and remembering absently how Kagome had taught me some math and how different combinations of the numbers made them double. "Shouldn't that be different?" I asked pointing at the dash seven in front of the x eight.

"What do you mean?" Souta asked and I moved closer to show him.

"See? This should be one not dash five and six." I told him and he snorted at me, making me glare at him.

"First off, it's negative fifty-six and secondly it's right because I'm multiplying." Souta told me with a smirk.

"No, it's dash five and six and what's mul-multa-ply-ing?" I asked while slowly sounding out the word.

"Negative fifty-six and multiplying." Souta corrected me, making me punch his arm. "Stop that! Now look, with multiplying you increase it by what ever number is shown. See how the negative seven is being multiplied by the positive eight?" He asked me tapping each number with his weird stick.

"What's positive and negative?" I asked him and he looked at me blankly before frowning slightly.

"Okay, positive is how much you have while negative is how much you don't have. It's kind of like money. Positive shows how much you have while negative shows how much you owe." Souta explained to me and I nodded my head slightly to show I understood.

"But why would it be dash five and six?" I asked pointing at his answer as he face palmed and shook his head.

"Because when your multiplying a negative by a positive it always turns out as a negative." He told me. "Now if you have two negatives or two positives your answer will always be positive no matter what." He added and grabbed his bag and pulled out a bright red book.

"Here, these are all my notes explaining it. Look at it and see if you can understand it." He told me and went back to his work while I looked at the notes.

An hour later my head hurt but I thought I had gotten the basis of the notes, well gotten enough to know I didn't want to learn anymore of it.

"My head hurts." I thought as I rested my head on the table while Souta sat nearby with his feet propped up on the wall and Kagome went to go see Sango with Masaru. After another minute I turned my head to look at Souta. He was still playing that game from before and it seemed to have his undivided attention, meaning I was on my own for the moment.

"I'm bored..." I groaned mentally just as I heard someone walking towards the house. "Smells familiar...like a cat, and Dad's with whoever it is." I thought and got up to walk to the door.

"Where're you going?" Souta asked as I pulled the door open slightly to look outside so I could see who was there.

"Dad's home and we have company." I told Souta as I looked around carefully as the scents grew stronger and I could hear the sounds of talking. "I'm going outside." I told Souta and walked outside, leaving my shoes inside as I avoided the wet patches of mud and snow on the ground.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I heard Souta call out as I jumped up into what I had deemed as my tree and settled down in it's branches to watch InuYasha and the other person approach.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So, Kagome and the others are in danger." InuYasha said to summarize everything Setsuna had told him during their walk back to InuYasha's hut.

"Yes. It would seem like that." Setsuna told him while scratching Riku beneath his chin. "I suggest finding a safe place for you and your pack to lay low for a while." He added for good measure, his face turned towards his neko matta partner but his eyes watching InuYasha closely.

"My pack is fine. I'll have them disperse and lay low on my own terms." InuYasha said in his usual gruff tone.

"Yes, I understand but what of your pack's pups? Surely you wish to protect them?" Setsuna pushed the topic and swallowed slightly at the look of warning InuYasha was now giving him.

"The pups of my pack are my priority. Don't you dare think I won't protect them." InuYasha growled lowly and Setsuna stepped back and bowed slightly in respect.

"Forgive me for my carelessness then." Setsuna said calmly and looked at InuYasha as he straightened up. "I believe now would be a good time for me to seek out your elder brother. Head the warning InuYasha." Setsuna said and flashed away without another word, leaving InuYasha to his thoughts.

"You can come out," he said calmly after a minute of silence and looked over at Akari as she dropped down from her tree and dusted herself off. "How much of that did you hear?" InuYasha asked her as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"Enough to know that we're in trouble again." She told him and gave him a look that made him blink in surprise. "We're all going to be alright, right?" She asked him with a look of fear and uncertainty in her usually stubborn eyes.

"We'll be fine Pup. Ain't no one going to be able to get any of you." He told her with his usual cockiness as he ruffled her hair before lifting her up onto his shoulders, earning an 'eep' from her as she grabbed onto his hair tightly. "Besides, you'll be fine where you're going." He added for good measure as he walked towards the hut just as Souta came stumbling outside.

"InuYasha! Sis went to go see Sango," he told InuYasha while grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well let's go get her. I got to talk to that Monk and Sango anyway." InuYasha told him with a shrug as Akari laid her head down on his. "Go get your stuff, after we go see that Pervert we'll be heading to your time." He told Souta, who gave him a look of confusion before nodding and running back into their hut.

"I don't want to go there. It smells bad and it hurts my ears." Akari told InuYasha with a huff as she blew air and tickled his ears.

"To bad, you're going to be staying there for a while." InuYasha told her as he started walking towards Sango and Miroku's. "Hurry up Souta!" He called over his shoulder and heard a small crash followed by cursing before he heard Souta run out of his house, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope you fixed whatever you broke." InuYasha told him and smirked at the red blush on the younger boy's face.

"Nothing broke." He muttered under his breath.

"Sure," Akari said in a teasing voice and InuYasha rolled his eyes at the arguement that was bound to start as soon as Souta responded.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So we have a mercenary possibly coming after Kagome and the rest of us?" Sango asked InuYasha as all of the kids, minus the two babies, played outside.

"Yeah, basically." InuYasha told the group with a shrug as Kagome bit her lip and Miroku starred into his cup of tree.

"What do you suggest?" Miroku asked him with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not sure, you guys should go stay with Kohaku and help him out in the Demon Slayer's Village. I'll take Kagome and the pups to Souta's time, then come back here and go warn Shippo and my idiot brother." InuYasha said after a minute of thought.

"I don't like that you'll be moving around like that." Kagome said with worry on her face as she looked at InuYasha.

"Keh! Don't worry about me wench, I'll be fine." InuYasha told her with a grin before looking at the others. "I'm thinking we should lay low for about a month and see what happens." InuYasha said with seriousness.

"Alright then, we'll leave with our three in the morning. What about you?" Miroku said with a nod as Sango picked up their son, Uryu, and placed him in her lap.

"I'm going ahead and taking Kagome and the pups tonight." InuYasha told Miroku and looked over at Kagome, who was running her fingers through Masaru's hair.

"As much as I don't like it, it is a good plan. Just be careful everyone." Kagome said and looked both Miroku and Sango in the eye.

"You make it sound like we're going off into battle!" Sango said with a light laugh in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere. It worked, though barely and all four friends got up to go their separate ways.

"We'll see you soon!" Kagome told Sango as she and her family walked to the old well that would take them to her brother's time for next month.

"Alright! Be careful Kagome!" Sango called back as the small family vanished amoung the trees.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Just make sure to visit us as often as you can." Kagome told InuYasha as we stood beside the well an hour after arriving in Souta's time. After we had gotten hear Masaru had started to cry, not that I blamed him, and Kagome's mom and shown up and helped Kagome calm him down before talking to InuYasha while Souta had dragged me off with the promise of flying around the Shrine on his hover boards.

"I will, don't worry." InuYasha said and I gagged when he kissed Kagome. "Anyway, behave Akari or I'll make sure you'll regret it." He told me, while thumping my ears lightly.

"Hey!" I yelled at him as he smirked at me before diving down the well. "I still don't see why I can't go with him." I muttered as Kagome sighed and looked at the well sadly.

"Don't worry about it right now. He'll be back before you know it." She told me but I got the feeling she was mostly saying it for herself.

"_This is going to be a long month._" I thought with a shake of my head as I jogged out of the well house with Kagome following behind me a minute later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**~Dark~** I wonder how many of you guys will be surprised with this chapter? Anyway, we don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Grins as if I've won the lottery*

**~Light~** That's right Yu Yu Hakusho, after watching the entire series in two days and getting no sleep Dark decided to do this as a crossover! *Raises up a glass of Mt. Dew*

**~Dark~** This one is our first one ever so help us out and tell us what you think! Are we portraying the characters right? Does it all blend together nice enough? Tell us! *Gives the readers big watery chibi eyes*

**~Akari~** Anyway, leave a review for these guys. And before any of you say it, yes I know I'm pretty pathetic in this chapter. Thanks for pointing out the obvious! *Glares at the smiling readers*

**~Dark~** P.S. we named Kagome's Mom Tsubaki for this story! Enjoy!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **AngelQueen1325** From Dark

Setsuna will definitely reappear more often in this book. I have plans for this feline! Anyway, thanks so much for your review! We hope to hear from you in the next chapter as well!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I was completely bored, and we had only been in Souta's time for three days. During that time I had beaten Souta at most of his games without even trying. Right now I was waiting for him to come back to the Shrine from something called schools.

"_Why can't he just have his lessons here like I do?_" I wondered as I leaned back against the trunk of the Goshinboku. I stretched the clothes I had on, pulling at the scratchy shirt I was wearing while looking at my dirty yet stiff blue pants that Kagome called jeans. I had been outside helping Kagome's Mom, Tsubaki, most of the day and now we were ready for the kids that were going to be coming to the shrine soon, and although she had tried, I refused to wear any shoes around the Shrine.

"I still don't get why I can't wear my clothes, these are to stiff and scratchy." I muttered and pulled on the shirt again, stretching the light green shirt a little while idly tapping a tree root with my foot.

"Akari!" I heard Kagome call followed by the smell of what she called exhaust with the sound of loud voices yelling for their friends a minute later. Without missing a beat I got up from the roots of the tree and ran to the house just as Kagome and her mom were walking out.

"There you are! I left a sandwich and chips on the counter for you if you're hungry." Tsubaki told me and I nodded at her before looking at Kagome, who was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a light blue short sleeve jacket over it and carrying Masaru in her arms. He was wearing similar clothes to mine except he also had on a small hat to cover his ears and shoes.

"This isn't fair! Can't I wear my own clothes?" I asked her and she gave me a sad smile.

"Not today. With all these kids coming in for field trips we don't need to stick out much. Besides they're in the washing machine." She told me and I frowned as I remembered the weird box that spun and made loud noise. "Hey look at it like a secret mission, like the ones you and Souta play on his games." Kagome told me as I crossed my arms and looked up at her while her mom walked around the house to greet what sounded like a bunch of kids.

"But do I still have to wear a hat? It hurts my ears." I told her and mentally smiled at she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, unless you stay inside, which I know you won't so don't even try and say you will." She told me and I scowled at her. "Enough pouting, most of the kids here are your age so maybe you'll make a friend while they're here." She added as I turned my head to look at Tsubaki leading a group of kids around the house.

"No way," I told her with a quick shake of my head and jumped up on the tall crates beside the house and used them to jump up onto the roof. As soon as I was on the roof I laid down on my stomach and watched the strange kids from above.

"_They look like a bunch of ants._" I thought as I looked down at the group of maybe twenty kids while Kagome and Tsubaki as they told the history of the Shrine along with stuff about our home.

"I could do that," I muttered as I crossed my arms and watched as the kids all talked and barely paid any attention to Tsubaki and Kagome.

"If that was the case, wouldn't you be down there talking as well?" A new voice spoke calmly making me jump and fly back a few feet along the roof. "Hello," a boy with vivid red hair and bright green eyes said with a wave of his hand while smiling at me.

"_How did I not notice him?!_" I yelled at myself as raised my fists and stretched my senses out, trying to ignore the smells of this era to see if anyone else was nearby.

"Who are you?" I growled at him and flexed my claws while the boy, that I now noticed wore a pink uniform with a yellow along the edges of it, stood up and brushed himself off.

"Simply another tourist to the Higurashi Shrine." The boy said looking over at Kagome with a strange look that made me growl again. "I mean no harm," the strange boy said quickly and I narrowed my eyes at him while forcing my yokia into my claws in preparations for an attack.

"My name is Shuichi," The boy said and looked at me in a way that made my demon growl warnings at me. "And you are?" He asked in that friendly tone that made me even more wary of him.

"Akari," I bit out and turned my head to the side when I saw a black blur out of the corner of my eye. "Why are you here?" I snapped, jerking my eyes back to Shuichi and noted he was looking in the direction of the Goshinboku, where the black blur had been. "And who else is here?" I snarled at him and froze when I felt the breeze suddenly change behind me.

"A child like yourself has no right to question us." I heard a cold voice tell me with a monotone that held a smirk in it. As I tried to turn I heard the boy Shuichi say something followed by a sharp pain that hit between my shoulder and neck, followed by the world going sideways as I fell off the roof.

"**You idiot! You've gotten us killed!**" My demon yelled as I looked at the world while my vision steadily darkened.

"_So much for boring._" I thought as my vision went black and my world seemed to stop.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Hiei, why did you do that?" Shuichi asked the black clad boy wearing a white headband on his forehead as he calmly caught Akari before her fall was noticed by the humans below.

"Simple. She annoyed me." The boy, Hiei, said calmly and watched in a bored way as the red head adjusted his hold on Akari and dropped a small seed off the side of the house. "Kurama, why did you tell her your human name?" Hiei asked calmly and looked down as two young teens, one in blue with carrot orange hair and the other a boy with sleeked back black hair wearing a green version of the other boy's uniform, walked towards the group of ten and eleven year old kids from behind. Both boys held a misfit hoodlum look about them, a look that seemed to be missed by the older woman talking to the kids but not the younger woman holding her toddler son in her arms.

"No reason really. I simply saw no reason to say otherwise." Kurama, formally Shuichi, told the smaller boy as they both looked down to watch the two new boys below. They watched as the boy in green said something to his friend before walking away towards one of the smaller prayer temples. "It would seem Koenma was correct." Kurama said as Kagome approached the green clad boy and said something to him, to which he replied and the boy made a waving motion with his arm.

"That is our que." The red head said and tightening his hold slightly on Akari before suddenly appearing behind Kagome.

"I suggest handling her with care. I can't promise you'll keep your lives otherwise." Kagome said in a cold voice that was eerily similar to Kikyo's.

"Watch you're tongue human." Hiei snapped and made a move to go forward only to be stopped by the carrot haired boy as he raised an arm in front of the smaller boy.

"Stop it Hiei, she's a lot stronger than she looks." The boy in green said with a smirk as he looked at Kagome. "I'm guessing that's my little cousin in your arms? What's with the weird hair though?" The boy asked and gently poked Masaru in the stomach, earning a puppy growl from the toddler as he latched more tightly onto Kagome. Suddenly, before any of the boys could react Yusuke was lying on the ground looking as if Keiko had gotten to him while Kagome glared down at him with one hand a fist while the other held onto a laughing Masaru.

"I'm gone for two years and the first thing you do when I come back is this? I swear, Yusuke, you are a hopeless idiot. I don't know how Keiko deals with you." Kagome told the boy and pointedly used him as a step on her way to the house. "And you, follow me if you don't want to be purified." She told Kurama with a glare, to which Kurama quickly complied to.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I suggest telling me what's happened since I left." Kagome commanded Yusuke as Kwabara snarfed down a few rice balls and Hiei stood against the far wall, neither boy reacting when Kurama walked into the dining room. Kurama having left to go lay Akari down in Kagome's old room while she fixed the boys lunch and talked while Masaru played peek and glare with Yusuke as the older boy ate a few rice balls of his own, mostly ignoring the toddler as he ate.

"Well, it started when I got hit by a car saving some brat..." Yusuke started and looked up at the ceiling as he told his story of the past two years of Kagome's absence. During the time Kagome's face had gone through several emotions and Masaru had slowly crept over to Kurama, who during the story, had pulled out a rose and was morphing it into small harmless items to keep the toddler quiet and occupied. Hiei, meanwhile, had appeared to fall asleep but Kagome knew he was very much awake and listening to Yusuke talk, with Kwabara interrupting every now and then to add in a detail or two.

"Spirit Detective, that's an impressive title." Kagome said after a long moment of silence. "This Koenma though, you said he's a toddler?" Kagome asked calmly and Yusuke gave her a confused look before nodding his head.

"And you hit him." Kagome deadpanned and Yusuke nodded his head with a look of pride before he froze and looked at Kagome with a touch of fear.

"He had it coming! Plus he's way older than he looks!" Yusuke yelled, trying to defend himself as Kagome glared at him, her eyebrow twitching slightly as she gave an angry smile.

"Yusuke, I suggest running and running very fast to this Koenma and apologizing before I decide to arrow you're scrawny butt." Kagome told him with that same creepy smile that made Kwabara freeze mid-bite on his third helping of rice balls.

"But Ka-" Yusuke started only to yell out in pain when an arrow of spiritual energy grazed his shoulder. "Never mind!" The usually fearless detective cried out as he scrambled to go do as he was told for once, reaching into a bag that Kwabara had, had on and pulling out what looked like an Ipad of some kind.

"I'm surprised." Kurama said as all three boys watched their friend race to do as he was told. "He does not even respect Genkai enough to do something similar." He added before looking down at Masaru as he fussed and tried to grab onto the rose Kurama held.

"Mine!" Masaru said angrily, making Kwabara grin broadly while Kurama gave the frustrated toddler a small smile, turning the rose into harmless petals that fell over him and tickled him lightly.

"You're son's cute." Kuwabara told Kagome, who nodded her head in thanks at the carrot top.

"Yo! Earth to Toddler!" Yusuke yelled at the screen as it came on to reveal a small toddler wearing a suit of blue and red while sucking on a simple blue pacifier.

"Yusuke, have you completed your assignment?" The toddler asked calmly, ignoring the greeting he received and sounding like an adult as he looked at Yusuke.

"Well, not exactly," Yusuke said slowly, rubbing the back of his head nervously as Kagome glared at him before sighing and standing up to walk behind him.

"You must be Koenma, excuse me but I believe this idiot has something he wants to tell you." Kagome said politely and looked down at her smaller cousin. "Don't you, Yusuke?" Kagome said losing her polite tone as she shoved her cousin's head down a little so he was eye level with the toddler on the screen.

"Come on, Kagome!" Yusuke whined and winced when Kagome pushed at his head. "Alright, alright! Damn, you don't have to be such a witch about it." The teenager muttered, saving himself from another beating without realizing it.

"Koenma, sorry for hitting you." Yusuke spit out after a minute, shocking the Prince of the Underworld. "There, happy?" Yusuke snapped at his smiling cousin.

"Very, now onto business. What was that assignment he mentioned. You said earlier your assignment involved us." Kagome said and caught sight of a familiar black ear followed by silver blue eyes watching from the doorway. "You can come in Akari, I promise none of these boys will hurt you." Kagome told her daughter, who huffed and pulled away out of sight.

"Who said they could hurt me?" Akari asked in her usual stubborn and cocky tone that reminded Kagome strongly of InuYasha.

"Well, Hiei did manage to capture you and I was also able to get close to you without you noticing my presence. So it is only common sense for you to have a reasonable amount of fear for us." Kurama spoke, earning a glare from Akari as she flexed her claws at him.

"Want to repeat that?" She growled before spinning her head to look at Hiei as he opened his red eyes to look at Akari with a confident smirk.

"Someone like you stands no chance against any of us. So I suggest you shut your mouth and listen like a good girl." Hiei said and if it weren't for Kagome and Koenma speaking at the same time a fight would have started and it would not have ended well.

"Enough, no fighting." Koenma and Kagome said at the same time and with a collective agreement all eyes were drawn to the toddler prince.

"First, I would like to know who you all are. As you know I am Koenma, and I am in charge of the Spirit World and you are?" The toddler asked, directing his attention to Kagome as Akari moved to sit beside her, looking at the screen in confusion.

"I'm Kagome formally a Higurashi and Yusuke's cousin. This is my daughter Akari, and Kurama is holding my youngest son Masaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome introduced and smiled at the toddler, who nodded his head sagely.

"Yes, it would appear Yusuke did not inherit your manners and respectable air." Koenma said earning a loud yell from said boy while Kuwabara covered his mouth to stop the flow of insults. "As for the assignment I assigned Yusuke, it involves a few strong upper A class demons that have managed to avoid going to the Demon World due to...circumstances. Have any of you heard of the of demons that go by the names of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha?" Koenma asked and Yusuke and Kwabara blinked in confusion while Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, and Akari all froze and starred at Koenma in shock. "You'll be needing their help for this assignment."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**~Light~** We don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! A side note! I have very little to do with this story, hence why the fighting between me and the brat have been a minimum...speaking of her...*Goes off to find Akari, who is currently asleep*

**~Dark~** We do own Akari (though she denies it) as well as all of our other OCs! I had a bit of trouble righting this chapter due to the fact that I wanted to give as much information as I could without giving everything away and causing the characters to be to OOC. Tell me if I did horrible or good?

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Thanks for leaving another review! I'm super glad you've left another review, thanks! I'm hoping this chapter meets up to your standards and that you enjoy it! Thank you again!

To **rider300 **From Dark

Awesome! I'm ecstatic that you like it! It's actually a lot harder than I thought and after talking to a friend was debating on keeping it a Xover but thanks to you I'm going to let it stay as such. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Wait, what? You need help from-!" I started only to stop mid-sentence when Kagome covered my mouth making me growl slightly in annoyance.

"Why do you need help from them? You said yourself that you were in charge of the Spirit World." Kagome said and I looked up at her and noticed her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and her tone was curious but still cautious.

"You see, it's not that simple. To begin with these demons seem to be targets of an S class demon from one of the lower floors of the Underworld." Koenma said making me frown in confusion, though I hoped it went unnoticed by the people in the room. "Under normal circumstances we would not involve ourselves in such a dispute but in this case we have very little choice." Koenma went on and I looked at Kagome as she fisted the edges of her dress and starred at the screen with worry in her eyes.

"Koenma, what exactly is going on?" Yusuke asked the toddler in a deadly calm voice that surprised me a bit.

"That's a bit harder to explain. About seven hundred years ago, two hundred years before your world was split from their's, Spirit World created a treaty with several strong clans of peaceful demons. The treaty stated that if the demons were ever to be separated from the Human World these clans would remain in the human world and be able to call on the protection of the Spirit World in times of danger as well as vice versa." Koenma explained and I noticed I wasn't the only one frowning at this point.

"But why these clans and why have they called for help?" Kurama asked drawing my attention to him as he lightly rubbed Masaru's ears.

"That is where it becomes more complex, it seems the treaty was originally placed for humans to have a guardian of sorts against some threat but eventually the terms changed and only my father knows the specifics of it. As for the demons calling for help? Well that's not exactly the case, you see in the beginning we sensed a large disruption in the Human World that lasted roughly two and a half weeks before it was reversed and vanished, though from what we have been able to tell many things have changed." Koenma told us and I cocked my head to the side.

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself and turned to glare at the boys when they looked at me. "Like you weren't going to ask." I snapped at them before looking at Kagome when she lightly flicked the tip of my ear.

"Behave," she told me lightly and I frowned but nodded at her, deciding to ignore the boys for the most part, or at least try to. "Koenma, why are they being targeted and who is targeting them?" Kagome asked and I could hear the confusion and worry in her voice as she spoke.

"That's the problem. We aren't entirely sure. We didn't even realize the danger until we pinpointed the beginning point of the disruption and found it actually started five hundred years in the past though." Koenma said and I froze and looked at Kagome.

"_That's back home...something about all this doesn't fit right._" I thought as I turned back to look at Koenma, though in reality I was just looking at the other boys in the room while trying to pull all the information I had together. "_Something's missing...What is he leaving out?_" I asked myself as I felt my demon stir at my thoughts but otherwise remain silent.

"Five hundred years ago?" I heard Kagome whisper softly and saw her tap her chin in thought out of the corner of my eye. "Koenma, how long ago in months did you find this change?" Kagome asked in a rush and I felt Kuwabara and Yusuke look at us while the other two simply kept to themselves.

"We aren't sure but if we were to guess roughly a month or a month and a half." Koenma said after a moment of silence.

"_That's when we fought Kaiken!_" I thought in shock and could see that Kagome had made the same connection.

"You said the disruption lasted for two weeks five hundred years ago. What if I told you I possibly know what it was." Kagome spoke making my head snap at her voice as I felt the full on stares of the four boys in the room.

"Then I would ask what you meant by that." Koenma said slowly and I got the distinct impression things were about to change drastically.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Hey! Totosai!" InuYasha yelled as he caught sight of the deformed demon petrified and turned into a cave for the old demon. "I know you're here you old bastard." InuYasha said in annoyed tone as he walked by Momo (?) the three eyed bull sitting outside the mouth of the old cave.

"InuYasha, it's been a while." Totosai, an old demon with huge eyes that had tiny pupils wearing large loose fitting clothes that hung off of his thin frame while he hammered at something in his forge with his extra long hammer. "I hope you've been taking care of Tetsusiaga." He said in his old voice.

"Whatever old man, I just came to see if you knew anything about the techniques of the Kuro Clan." InuYasha told the man, leaning against the side wall and watching as Totosai worked on something.

"Master InuYasha! M'Lord, it's been to long!" Myoga, a small flea demon known for his cowardliness, cried joyful while jumping up and latching onto InuYasha's cheek, drinking some blood before being squished by said 'Lord'. "Squashed again," Myoga said weakly before popping back up.

"Anyway, you know anything?" InuYasha asked, completely ignoring Myoga.

"I don't know, the Kuro Clan were not big mouths or friendly." Totosai said after a minute earning a punch on the head from InuYasha.

"I didn't ask for gossip, Old Man! I asked to know what they could do with their yokia!" InuYasha yelled angrily and blinked in surprise when Myoga popped up to his shoulder to answer him.

"That's just it Master InuYasha, the Kuro Clan were very secretive about their techniques. We know next to nothing about them." Myoga explained while Totosai nursed the bump on his head. "Not even your Father, Lord Inutaishou, knew very much about them." Myoga added with a respectful bow that went mostly unnoticed by InuYasha.

"So you're as clueless as the rest of us." InuYasha muttered with a scowl as he glared at the fire.

"My apologies, Master InuYasha." Myoga said from his perch.

"You seem worried." Totosai stated after a minute of silence broken only by the crackle of flames and the sound of his hammer hitting metal.

"You've got no idea," InuYasha muttered and looked towards the exit as if something had gotten his attention. "What do you know about a new mercenary traveling around?" InuYasha asked after a minute, his attention remaining on the outside of the cave.

"A mercenary?" Totosai questioned as a strange breeze passed into the cave.

"Yeah, seems like he's looking for me and my pack." InuYasha said calmly his eyes now on Totosai.

"That would be a mistake," a new voice spoke calmly from outside of the cave as the wind shifted again and a young human man appeared at the mouth of the cave. The man had a short military crew cut that made his hair nearly invisible and wore an olive green t-shirt with a camo jacket wrapped around his waist with matching fatigues and tan combat boots. "You see I'm not so much as looking for you as much as I am looking for something you have." The man grinned, looking feral as he looked at InuYasha with a hunger in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you mean by that?" InuYasha growled while grabbing onto the hilt of Tetsusiaga.

"I'd be careful Doggy Boy," the man said with a laugh as he held out his hands and looked around the cave. "This place isn't big enough for any of your attacks, and hand to hand combat is something I'm good at." The man said, making InuYasha growl but slowly release his hold on his sword.

"Now, as for who am I? Well last I checked I was a soldier in the U.S. Army, but things change. My name's Tim, Timothy McVeigh_*****_ and as for what I meant, well that's on a need to know basis." The soldier said and held his arms out to the sides with his palms facing towards a growling InuYasha, giving the universal sign for 'I'm defenseless but come at me.'

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"As a human you have no right to know anything about this mission, neither does the half demon child beside you." Koenma said slowly as he looked over at me and I glared and showed him my claws.

"Who you calling a pup, Toddler? I'm way bigger than you!" I growled at him and froze with my eyes wide as Kagome sighed and pulled me up onto her lap. "H-hey!" I yelled in surprise while Yusuke and his team smiled and/or laughed at me. "Shut up!" I snapped at them and tried to get up only to have Kagome rest a hand on my shoulder while the other moved to my ears.

"Koenma, you may be in charge where you are but from where I come from my mate and I are in charge, so believe me when I say we have every right to know about this mission." Kagome said and I stuck my tongue out at the toddler as he sputtered for a response.

"She told you!" Yusuke said while laughing loudly while I let myself relax slightly against Kagome as she continued to rub my ears.

"**What is up with you today?**" My demon spoke up as I smirked at the toddler trapped in the tiny space.

"_Shut up,_" I told her in response and focused back on the conversation.

"Just who are you!" Koenma demanded after a minute, his eyes open and starring at Kagome with a hard glint in them.

"I'm the mate of InuYasha and the Shikon Maiden Kagome Higurashi. I helped defeat Naraku five hundred years in the past and live there with my mate and our three pups." Kagome told him and I tensed and absently dug my claws into Kagome legs as the room went silent.

"Y-you?!" Koenma sputtered at the same time as Yusuke looked at us in shock.

"Now wait a minute! You're telling me you traveled back in time?" Yusuke asked in disbelief while I watched the toddler talk to a blue ogre, saying something about files and someone named Botan.

"Basically," Kagome said with a shrug and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me when she rubbed the base of my ear. "But that's a story for some other time. Now back to Koenma and your assignment. Why is this so important?" Kagome asked making the toddler jump slightly as he returned his attention back to us.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Well I just found out I'm on that need to know crap, so start talking!" InuYasha snapped angrily at the newcomer while Myoga and Totosai retreated to the far back of the cave. Tim smirked and let a foot slid back as he brought up his fists, the hunger in his eyes reminding InuYasha of weaker demons driven solely by their instincts.

"What do you know Mutt, I'm feeling awful talkative today." Tim said as both men glared at each other. "You see my Liege is looking for something. Something you have and I've come to retrieve it." Tim told InuYasha and laughed when InuYasha returned his hold on Tetsusiaga, as if he were going to take it. "Oh don't bother! I'm not after that hunk of rust. You see, what I'm after is something far more important." He said and licked his lips quickly, revealing small fangs that cut his lip and drew blood.

"Bastard! You're dancing around like this makes me wonder if you even know what you want." InuYasha snarled and choose that moment to race forward, vanishing from sight as he did. Tim's eyes widened slightly in surprise before dilating as InuYasha tackled him around his middle, sending them both flying out of the cave. As soon as they were out of range of the opening of the cave InuYasha let Tim go and stopped running, allowing the man's momentum to send him further while InuYasha, himself, jumped back to watch him.

"Very good! But it won't happen again!" Tim said while standing up and wiping his mouth. "Unlike most humans, I'm what you would call a special case. I'm human, but I have enough demon in me so that if you want to hurt me you'll have to use your full strength." Tim said and ran at InuYasha with something shiny wrapped around his knuckles. InuYasha was quick to dodge but even he didn't see the low blow the former soldier landed on him until to late. InuYasha gasped and folded over as he was kneed in between his legs and sent to the ground.

"That's a...dirty..." InuYasha panted only to eat molten rock when Tim forced InuYasha's face down into the ground with his boot.

"A dirty trick? Well yeah! It's the best way to fight. You see unlike those stupid humans that were in the Army with me, I refused to bow to their honor code." Tim said, a twisted smile on his face as he ground InuYasha's head into the ground with a look of twisted delight on his face. "You see, the only way to live in the world and win is to fight dirty! And that means low blows!" Tim yelled and drove his metal covered knuckles into the base of InuYasha's spine, hearing a loud crack as the hanyo screamed in pain.

"Now tell me," Tim said grabbing InuYasha's ears and pulling him up off the ground. "Where is that pretty little mate of yours and those pups? I'm kind of hungry if you know what I mean." Tim said and started to laugh at the sight of utter rage, disgust, and horror on InuYasha's bloody and slightly burned face.

"Oh now he's gone and done it." Totosai said lowly from his perch atop Momo, while Myoga looked down on the fight. "If this doesn't release InuYasha's inner demon then nothing will." Totosai said as Momo hovered high above the ground.

Tim meanwhile, was still laughing and had yet to notice the red bleed into InuYasha's eyes or sense the massive amount of demon energy leaking off of the hanyo as his demon blood nit and repaired InuYasha's body.

"**You filthy bastard!**" InuYasha roared and swung his claws out at Tim's exposed stomach. The former soldier was barely able to jump back in time to avoid the blow that would have sliced him in half, instead it only cut him deep enough to expose parts of his organs.

"I see, so this is the inner demon I was warned of." Tim said to himself as he watched InuYasha stand up and glare at him before licking his claws, which were covered in blood. "What a wonderful surprise." Tim said and yelled loudly in joy as he ran at InuYasha, who in turn ran at him.

"Now I can really enjoy myself!" Tim yelled as his fist swung to meet InuYasha face while InuYasha's claws raced to slice the man to ribbons. Suddenly, both opponents vanished from view before appearing a second later standing perfectly still with their back to one another.

"It seems we both need to become stronger." Tim said in a light voice as if discussing the weather as blood spurted out from him and first his arm, then stomach fell apart and hit the ground. "Till next time," he said and vanished in a swirl of darkness while InuYasha's eyes returned to normal just as blood poured down his face like a faucet and he collapsed to the ground.

"Master InuYasha!" Myoga yelled as blood pooled around the mans' head, staining his white hair crimson.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Setsuna," Sesshoumaru greeted as he watched the pale demon and his companion approach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Setsuna responded while Riku mew'ed loudly and bowed his head slightly.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Sesshoumaru said and led the way to his study, which had grown a bit since InuYasha had left. "I wish to know everything about the remaining members of the Kuro Clan." Sesshoumaru commanded as Setsuna closed the sliding door and watched the dog demon sit down behind his desk.

"Why would you need to know something like that?" Setsuna asked curiously while plucking up a scroll and ignoring the glare coming from Sesshoumaru.

"I have no reason to tell you." Sesshoumaru said coldly, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I bet I know what it is," Setsuna said in a knowing voice as he smirked and tossed the scroll to Sesshoumaru, who caught it with ease. "You want to know about the scandal and gossip surrounding Kaiken, don't you." Setsuna said with a joking air that made Sesshoumaru groan lowly and face palm himself gently.

"You have not changed at all." Sesshoumaru said in a tone of boredom and disbelief as his companion smirked and sat back on his cushion.

"Nope!" Setsuna said before a specific scroll caught his eye. "Let me see that." He said calmly, pointing at the scroll that Sesshoumaru had been puzzling over for quiet some time.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked while pulling the scroll out of Setsuna's reach with a suspicious look.

"Because Kaiken always kept it to himself and never let anyone else see it. Not even that stupid hag he called a mistress." Setsuna said as if it were obvious. "Besides, I've still got at least seven more lives if it kills me." He added and after a moment's deliberation Sesshoumaru slowly passed the scroll to Setsuna.

Sesshoumaru watched Setsuna's face while doing his paperwork. Keeping his curiosity hidden as he worked, waiting for Setsuna to break the silence first.

"Sesshoumaru, I assume you have majority, if not all of Kaiken's scrolls, so I need to see all the scrolls with red, blue, and black coloring on the outside of them. Kaiken was always looking at them whenever he had this scroll in his hands." Setsuna said calmly, while laying the scroll down on the desk.

"Do you know something?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly as Setsuna got up and walked over to the boxes holding Kaiken's scrolls.

"I don't know, but then again I could be wrong." Setsuna said as he dug through the boxes. Both demons worked late into the night, both carefully going through scroll after scroll in an attempt to figure out the warning on the scroll that had puzzled Sesshoumaru for over a month.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

1.) Timothy McVeigh was a real life soldier who turned killer. He was convicted of the Oklahoma City bombing that killed 168 people and wounded more than 600 others. He was sentenced to death by injection in 2001.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Dark~** It was super hard trying to find a place to stop. And I had so much I wanted to add on!

**~Akari~** At least it means you'll have more for chapter 7. *Tells Dark while throwing a bean bag ball at her head*

**~Dark~** Knock it off or I'll call Hiei! *Threatens the pup who only glares and grabs a cookie*

**~Akari~** Do it, I'll beat him up this time!

* * *

To **alstasulis **From Dark

Wow! Thank you so much! You probably don't realize how happy you've made me with your review! I'm also a big fan of InuYasha (but that's pretty obvious no?) Anyway, I'm glad you think I'm incorporating everything correctly. Honestly I'm afraid I'm giving to much away, not telling enough information, or just plain out destroying all the characters! The history bit actually came to me as just a side note in my Microbiology class so I just jotted it down not really thinking it'd do much good, but now I'm glad you seemed to like it! Oh! And trust me when I say InuYasha will definitely be facing off for his family, a lot more now that he's aware that something is up and coming for his pack. :D XD

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Well here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry about being a Nerd, I'm one too. :D

* * *

We don't own InuYasha!

* * *

We also don't own Yu Yu Hakushou!

* * *

If we did I wouldn't have to worry about college expenses...*sigh*

* * *

"You...are a...fool." The cloaked figure said lowly and Tim shivered at the sound of anger and power in the voice as he huddled at it's feet. His wounds had been hastily bandaged by a small imp of the Underworld upon his arrival so that he could see his Liege as soon as possible. "I saved you...so you could...serve me...and yet..." The figure spoke and Tim's face took on a slightly panicked quality as he looked up and fumbled forward, grasping onto the edges of the cloak in desperation and ignoring the waves of stench and disgust rose off of it and onto him.

"Forgive me, my Liege! I just got carried away! It has been so long since I've had a body!" Tim yelled in desperation as the voices of the damned souls outside the cave rose. "I swear to you it will not happen again! Just please give me one more chance." Tim said before crying out as he felt his soul being ripped from his injured body. "My Liege!" Tim cried as his body began to disintegrate and he looked up at the cloaked figure, watching as his soul slowly formed in the rotten palm.

"Once bitten...twice shy..." the cloaked figure said with something close to amusement as Tim gave one last cry of pure agony before his body turned to ashes and crumbled into a small useless pile leaving nothing left except a small dark soul flecked with brighter colors. "You have seen...what happens...to those that...betray me." The figure said and closed the hand with several cracks.

"Yes m'Liege," a calm voice said from behind the cloaked figure as they watched the soul being snuffed out completely with no chance of redemption or reincarnation.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"One of the reasons is because they are two of the oldest demons around at the moment and can open a hole to the underworld. If I'm not mistaken Sesshoumaru has even been to the underworld." Koenma said and I felt Kagome nod as I fought to keep myself from purring while Kagome rubbed my ears.

"But what does that have to do with having them help you?" Kagome asked and I nodded slightly, pulling my ears free from Kagome and allowing my attention to refocus back on the conversation. I looked at Koenma as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his giant chair, his eyes closed as he chewed on the strange thing hanging out of his mouth.

"Sir, I have the files you wanted and I brought Botan just like you asked." A blue ogre said with a happy-go-lucky voice and a smile as he handed the toddler what looked like a stack of paper.

"Yusuke!" A young girl that looked around Yusuke's age, he had on a light-pink kimono with a white obi sash and had long blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and purple eyes. If it weren't for her hair and eyes she could easily pass off as a human.

"Is she a demon?" I whispered to Kagome and snapped a glare at Hiei when he scoffed and turned his red eyes onto me.

"As if, that girl is the furthest thing from a demon." He told me as if I was stupid and I growled at him.

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you, you little baka!" I yelled at him and tried to push myself out of Kagome's hold but she wouldn't let me go. "Let go!" I growled at her as I pushed at her arms and continued to give the black clad boy my best glare.

"Yusuke, who are those people?" I heard Botan ask as I continued to try and escape Kagome's hold, absently noting Masaru was laughing loudly.

"Be careful who you insult, girl!" Hiei snapped at me and I noticed that he had a hand on a sword I hadn't noticed he had.

"Try me, Pipsqueak!" I yelled back at him as I managed to get half way free from Kagome, but she still had a grip on my shirt. By now I noticed Kuwabara was looking back and forth at us while Kurama held onto Masaru and had a look on his face that I knew meant he was watching us closely.

"Huh? Oh them? That's my cousin and her kids." Yusuke said calmly as soon as my shirt finally ripped and I lunged at Hiei.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Akari!" Kagome yelled as she watched the half demon girl dive at the boy in black. Time seemed to slow down as Hiei drew his sword and swung the metal down, forming a silver arch as he put his yokia into the swing. Kagome was halfway up when the sword sliced Akari, causing said girl to cry out in surprise and pain as blood flew out of the wound stretching across her chest and onto her right arm.

"Hiei!" Yusuke and his team yelled at the boy as he looked down at a stunned Akari before shifting a foot back slightly at the bright red eyes glaring back at him.

"**Bad. Move.**" Akari's demon side snarled and lunged for Hiei's throat, forcing Hiei to drop his sword in the close space as she clawed at the boy's face.

"Akari!" Kagome yelled again and, realizing she wasn't getting through to her, turned to Kurama who had been holding onto Masaru. "Take my son and all of you get out of here." Kagome snapped and looked at her cousin as he nodded and hauled his friend, Kuwabara to his feet.

"You heard her! Get moving!" Yusuke snapped and pushed the Ipad like device into Kuwabara's hands before shoving him out of the room just as Akari flew back and hit the table they had been at moments before.

"Pathetic," Hiei said mockingly as he looked down at the injured girl with red eyes that had blue silver slits in them. Hiei easily evaded Akari's claws with a smirk as Kurama ran out with a loudly crying Masaru in his arms while Yusuke stayed to help.

"Hiei! Knock it off!" The detective demanded of his friend as Akari growled and swung her claws at Hiei's ankles, making the boy jump straight up with a half smile of amusement.

"Why? This is quiet entertaining." Hiei told Yusuke and frowned when his attention was diverted to Kagome as she slammed the door shut and ran to tackle Akari. "Foolish woman," Hiei muttered as Akari saw her coming and jumped back, swinging her claws out and cutting Kagome's arm up to the elbow in a jagged slash.

"Akari, calm down." Kagome said, ignoring the two boys as Yusuke grabbed Hiei and got in his face.

"You idiot! That's just a kid, and demon or not you shouldn't have hurt her!" Yusuke snapped angrily as he tried to shove Hiei up against the wall only to have said wall be destroyed slightly when Akari suddenly flew at the duo and tried to punch Hiei.

"Clearly that would have helped." Hiei said as he stepped back and eyed Akari carefully as she snarled at him, ignoring the blood dripping off of her chin from a minor cut and mixing in with the blood running down her chest.

"**Bastard.**" Akari snarled at Hiei and swung again, missing once more but this time instead of having Hiei attack her Yusuke fired off a small blast from his spirit gun at her, hitting her wounded chest and forcing the red to fade from her eyes as the air was literally fired out of her.

"Yusuke!" Kagome gasped out as she watched Akari hit the far wall and crumbled into heap. Said boy had lowered his finger and was watching Akari closely, prepared to fight her if she got back up.

"Humph," Hiei grunted as if bored and grabbed his sword before walking out leaving the cousins to themselves as Kagome lifted up an unconscious Akari, ignoring the bloody wound on her own arm.

"I'll go find some bandages." Yusuke said slowly and walked out, his face devoid of emotion as he walked out of the small dining room. Kagome meanwhile was hastily pulling the ruined shirt off of Akari and using it as a bandage to try and stop the bleeding.

"Akari?" Kagome said softly as she saw hazy silver blue eyes open up slowly. "Hey, don't worry, Yusuke's going to get bandages." Kagome told Akari as she had a flashback of when Akari had first entered her life with a sword wound and unconsciousness.

"I'm fine," Akari whispered with a wince as she carefully moved her left arm. "Where's that idiot?" She asked as Yusuke walked back in with a small white box full of bandages.

"I sent him outside. Here Kagome," Yusuke said and dropped the bandages down beside Kagome, his eyes showing a guilt and anger that Kagome missed as she looked down at Akari to bandage her chest. "I'll tell Botan to call Yukina," he said after a minute before walking out with his hands in his pockets.

"Next time I think you should just ignore him." Kagome said as she wiped the wound with disinfectant and tried to see if it would need stitches, while absently binding her own arm to look at later. "_You were already wound up, so I shouldn't be surprised as much as I am._" Kagome thought as she searched the box for needle and thread to use for making some stitches, only to find there were none.

"Sorry," Akari whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw against the sting of the disinfectant her claws scratching into the wood a bit as she tried not to cry.

"Sorry about this," Kagome said as she forced a very thin string of spiritual power into her finger and began to carefully pull the edges of the wound together, sealing the ends with a stitching technique she had learned from Keade but had never tried. Kagome didn't say anything, trying to give a small smile for comfort as she tried to do the stitching quickly, but at the same time trying to avoid further injury to her daughter.

She carefully stitched the wound together"Dammit!" Akari hissed and tried to move away from the purifying fingers but Kagome held her still, her maternal side telling her to stop while her common sense told her if she did it'd only cause more harm.

"I'm so sorry for this," Kagome whispered as she reached a deeper part of the wound, where the sword had turned upward and gone in further. Akari's only response was to clench her teeth tighter and whimper a bit while tears formed and fell from her closed eyes.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Koenma, I need you to send Yukina with Botan." Yusuke demanded as he looked at the toddler from a lazy laid back position on the roof of the main house next to his friends.

"Why?" Koenma asked calmly before looking up as the two mentioned girls walked in.

"Koenma, sir, I would like to go with Botan to the world of the living." Yukina asked Koenma softly, giving him big doe eyes as she did.

"Yukina! My love! How are you?" Kuwabara asked, jumping up and pushing Yusuke aside as he took the Ipad so he could speak to his love.

"Kuwabara, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Yukina asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry you two but we should probably get going to the World of the Living." Botan said with a happy clap of her hands. "We'll be seeing you soon!" Botan said with a wave before she left the screen to reveal Koenma shaking his head and looking slightly annoyed.

"Alright Toddler-Breath, spill. What were you not telling Kagome earlier?" Yusuke demanded and Koenma sighed as if he was tired of everything.

"Yusuke, you understand that not all spirits who come here are good, correct?" Koenma asked calmly and waited as the boy nodded to show his understanding. "In many cases the spirit is good and we are able to send them on to peace but other times it is not and we must judge them." Koenma said calmly and by now all of the boys were listening to him as he spoke.

"What happens when you judge them?" Kuwabara asked slowly with a hint of nervousness. "Do they go to Spirit Jail or something?" He asked making Hiei smirk slightly at the idiot's foolish views.

"No, Kuwabara, depending on their crimes we send them to the appropriate places. Normally once the spirit is placed in an area they can never leave. That is until recently," Koenma said and a cold breeze suddenly blew over the group, ghosting over them like cold fingers.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked softly, his hand soothingly rubbing Masaru's ears as he fussed a bit, and Koenma sighed before pressing a few buttons on his desk.

"These are the two missing spirits, one being an American Soldier that died a few years ago. Apparently this man was behind a massive bombing in a major city that killed over 600 people and injured more than a hundred." Koenma explained as the group looked at the picture of the soldier standing in full uniform in what appeared to be a desert.

"What about the other one?" Yusuke asked after a minute and blinked in stunned shock as an image of a young woman, probably a year younger than Kagome, appeared on the screen. She had dark brown hair that was cut as if by a jagged knife and was spiked in the back but slightly longer in the front, her skin was a pale porcelain color, but her eyes and smile were the most striking. Her eyes were a like two shards of acid yellow that spoke of a possible demon ancestor, while her smile showed two fangs that poked her bottom lip. She seemed almost feral as she looked out at the group from what appeared to be a forest in the Demon Realm somewhere.

"This is-" Koenma started only to be interrupted by Kurama, who looked unnerved by the picture.

"Suzume of Three Secrets," Kurama said with both awe and fear in his voice as the other members of his team turned to look at him.

"Yes, she was a demon and the deadliest killer of both her time and the time before it. Supposedly she has managed to have a hand in six major events throughout your history that has led to the death of thousands of humans around the world that we know of. Always appearing and causing mass chaos and death before vanishing." Koenma told the group solemnly as the image grew smaller and rested in the upper left hand corner of the screen next to the image of the soldier.

"But, if she was so great, how did she die or whatever?" Kuwabara asked Koenma as Yusuke leaned back with his arms crossed but a hand resting on his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

"We aren't exactly sure, but what we are sure of is that Suzume is deadly and right now she is free." Koenma told the group while Hiei looked up at the sky and though his eyes were alert and aware of his surroundings he didn't hear any words that were said.

"Yes, but that isn't all, Suzume was manipulative and able to use anyone she wanted till she simply grew bored." Kurama said drawing the attention of everyone but Hiei.

"Kurama, what do you know about her?" Yusuke asked without looking away from the image.

"Suzume of Three Secrets was a half demon, at the time, the only one. Her past is unknown as well as what exactly her demon heritage was. In my days as Yoko, before I joined with Yomi, I only came in contact with her once. My first impression of her was that she was too cocky, that she was to young to really know anything, but I was more arrogant then...I am lucky to be alive today." Kurama said as his eyes distant, as if lost in memory.

"Then you understand the dangers we face." Koenma spoke, and appeared unsure of himself as he looked at the group on his screen. "As for your assignment, you'll have to find the clan heads I told you about and destroy these two spirits! Since they've managed to escape from their imprisonment we can't risk them endangering any others." Koenma told them just as Kuwabara jumped up at the sight of his beloved Yukina flying towards them with Botan.

"Yukina!" He yelled joyfully and jumped up, causing himself to fall off the roof and hit the ground just as Kagome came out of the house dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants that hung around her hips along with a slightly loose navy blue t-shirt.

"Kuwabara! Are you alright?" Yukina asked as she carefully got off of Botan's oar and rushed over to Kuwabara as he got up, both ignoring a surprised Kagome as she watched the two with a soft smile.

"Yeah, my love for you was the cushion for my fall." Kuwabara told her happily as his teammates jumped down from the roof and looked at him with mixed looks of amusement, though Hiei still had that indifferent look on his face. Kagome looked at the group, her eyes immediately finding a teary eyed Masaru looking at her with pleading eyes. Without a word Kagome walked over to the red haired boy and plucked her son from his arms, nodding her thanks at him as she turned her attention back to the newcomers.

"Yusuke!" Botan said happily, spinning on her heel and changing her clothes from her pink kimono and white obi to her normal skinny jeans and light brown jacket.

"Hey Botan, good to see you." Yusuke greeted but his mind seemed already preoccupied as he walked past the blue haired girl with his hands in his green pants pockets and towards Yukina. "Hey, Yukina, do you think you could do me a favor?" Yusuke asked her, making the Snow Woman look at him in confusion.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

My body hurt all over, and all I really wanted to do was curl up next to Kagome and make the ache stop.

"**Wow you're pathetic.**" My demon side spoke, making me whimper slightly and close my eyes at the rough pain in my head. "**Next you'll want to avoid fights and pick flowers.**" My demon laughed, making me wince as my headache increased.

"_Go away, I'm to tired to fight._" I told them and didn't bother to hide my pain from her, letting it reach my demon.

"**Damn! Alright!**" She yelled at me and I sighed slightly as I felt her leave and my headache decrease.

"_Is it really that bad that I want Ka-Mom?_" I thought as I opened my eyes and looked up at the pale ceiling and felt the urge to cry. "_I really am pathetic._" I thought and felt tears burn my eyes. As I stared at the ceiling I heard a door open followed by hushed voices and footsteps, as the scent of several people walked inside. Ignoring the pain it caused, I hastily moved my arm across my face, wiping the few tears that had escaped my eyes just as Kagome walked in leading a girl with light red brown eyes and light green hair held back by a red bow of sorts wearing a light pale blue kimono with a darker blue obi. When the demon girl saw me, I noticed her eyes widen and her hand rise to cover her mouth before she rushed over to me.

"Back off!" I barked at her, reverting to the dog language without realizing it as I raised my claws up and gave her my fiercest glare, trying to keep from shaking as my body yelled at me for the movements. I continued to growl at the girl as she backed away a step back and looked at me with uncertainty.

"Akari, this is Yukina, a healer." Kagome told me as Masaru babbled and made grabbing motions to Kurama. I looked at Kagome, wanting to believe her but at the same time my instincts told me not to let anyone near except her.

"I really can help," the girl, Yukina said and slowly I let my hand drop and my body to fall back down on the couch.

"If you kill me I'll kill you." I told her as I closed my eyes, getting the distinct impression that Kagome was smiling at me as I listened to the others talk to themselves.

"You said these two were your cousins?" I heard a girl ask softly, making me swivel an ear towards her voice as I smelt Kagome come closer and lightly run her fingers through my hair while a burning warmth started to grow around my wound.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Botan meet Kagome." I heard Yusuke say as I felt my demon stir though for some reason it felt weaker, almost like on the day of my human transformation night.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kagome!" The girl, Botan, greeted and I opened my eyes slightly to look up at Yukina, who was frowning and seemed to be struggling.

"Just Kagome," I heard Kagome say before her hand covered my eyes slightly as she felt my forehead. "Yukina?" I heard Kagome ask with worry in her voice. "Akari, are you okay?" She asked as I closed my eyes and felt my demon side vanish and my senses dim.

"She's human!" I thought I heard someone say as I finally lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**~Dark~** We don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! We only own the OCs!

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Glad you liked it! Now that I've gotten that part of the story completed and out of the way, things will be slowing down a bit and well you'll just have to wait and see what I do. Hehehe...Also, we like to be ourselves too so why judge someone who's awesome enough to admit what they are? Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell us what you think!

To **BraziaRios **From Dark

Well, you'll have to read to find out! And I'll explain more in this chapter.

* * *

It had been three days since InuYasha's fight against Tim, and two since he had woken to find himself in his brothers castle being tended to by Sesshoumaru's top healer Nanao. In that time InuYasha had learned that Nanao was the demon version of Keade and was not easily fooled.

"Wow, got fleas InuYasha?" Setsuna asked as he walked into the room InuYasha had been pinned to, to see the hanyo struggling to get away from Nanao's hands.

"Get lost Kitty." InuYasha spat as he managed to fall out of his small bed and escape Nanao temporarily.

"No can do, Meathead. You said you wanted to know what we could find out as soon as possible." Setsuna said with a shrug and a smirk while tossing a new scroll to the hanyo, only to have Nanao snatch it away.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at the serpent healer as she mimicked the action. "Give me that scroll," InuYasha demanded while Setsuna smirked before waving his hand to get the healer's attention.

"InuYasha will be fine for a few minutes," he told the iris serpent and watched as she hesitated a minute before dropping the scroll into InuYasha's waiting hands and walking out.

"So what have you and the idiot learned?" InuYasha asked while unfurling the scroll and looking at it.

"Other than simple stuff, almost nothing. We looked into the name you said your opponent gave you and it turned up nothing here so Sesshoumaru is going to send it to the mainland to see what they can find. As for your pack, the Slayer and her mate have been told the news and should be arriving here shortly with their three pups. Totosai and Myoga have been sent to go warn your village and to retrieve your eldest son, Shippo." Setsuna told InuYasha as said man frowned at something on the scroll.

"Two halves of one whole. An heir of two, yet an heir of none. Of the line of shadow, one will fall. What the hell is this supposed to mean?" InuYasha growled and Setsuna shrugged in answer.

"Your brother and I have come up with a few theories but nothing we can solidify. So we've come to you with a theory we think is highly possible." Setsuna said and seeing how he had InuYasha's full attention continued. "We believe Kaiken had more than one reason to take Akari. Akari herself is two halves of a whole, half human and half demon. She is a descendant of the main line in the Kuro Clan, and Kaiken has fallen. As for being an heir that is the conflicting part." Setsuna told InuYasha, who had crossed his arms in thought and closed his eyes.

"So you think that Akari is what this thing is talking about?" InuYasha said and opened his eyes to look Setsuna head on. "But why would someone be looking for her?" InuYasha asked but his only response was a shrug from Setsuna.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Setsuna told him and both men sat in silence until Nanao came in and shoved Setsuna out of the room so she could tend to a ticked off InuYasha who insisted he was fine.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So how long is she going to stay human?" Kagome asked as she and Yusuke's team sat in a mostly empty pizza place to eat while a few friends of Kuwabara's fixed up their house.

"I'm not sure, I didn't realize she was a half demon until the change happened. I'm sorry," Yukina spoke, her head bowed as Kuwabara laughed at the sight of Akari trying to figure out if her pizza was going to attack her or not.

"It's not your fault. I'm guessing you haven't met many so it's no big deal." Kagome reassured and gave the girl a smile.

"Anyway, I don't see what the problem is. I mean, it's not like it's permanent or anything. You can just fix it." Yusuke said while stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Yusuke!" Botan said in a disapproving tone as both she and Kagome each kicked one of his legs without the other realizing it and making Yusuke jerk and choke on his pizza.

"Dammit Kagome!" Yusuke yelled as Kagome gave him an innocent look while giving Masaru a new bread stick to chew on, absently wiping his face before hand. "And you too Botan!" The boy growled just as Kurama started to laugh, drawing the girl's plus Yusuke's attention to Kurama and the boys.

"Damn Kuwabara, there's plenty of pizza, you don't have to wear it!" Yusuke laughed as a slice of pizza slowly slid off of the carrot top's face and hit the table with a smack.

"C'mere Uramashi! I'll give you a reason to laugh!" Kuwabara yelled while shaking a fist at Yusuke, who only laughed since the threat was void thanks to the tomato sauce on the other boy's face.

"Boys!" Botan and Kagome yelled at the same time, causing the two fighters to pause and look at them while Yukina, who had been sitting between them blinked slowly and turned her head to look at Hiei, who had flashed over to her seat and lifted her out of range of the boys fists.

"Maybe you idiots should go outside and let us eat." Akari said with a smirk as Kurama snickered at the sight of Kagome and Botan yelling at his two friends while Hiei and Yukina watched with the fox and Akari.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So how long will I be stuck like this?" I asked Kagome as we walked down the street back to the shrine. Yusuke and his team had already split off from us and had left us, letting us be alone for a minute and I wasn't complaining from being away from that stupid black idiot Hiei.

"I'm not sure, apparently when Yukina was healing you she thought you were a full demon and drew on your yokia to help her." Kagome explained to me and I frowned while absently touching my human ears and pulling on the braid Kagome had put my hair in.

"Okay, but the way you make it sounds you make it seem like I have no yokia in me." I told her and looked at my human hand.

"I don't know Akari," she told me and I made a fist out of my hand.

"It better not last forever," I told her as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye while she adjusted a sleeping Masaru in her arms. "I don't like being a weakling." I said and crossed my arms.

"You're not a weakling." She told me and used one hand to pat my head awkwardly, though I was pretty sure she was going to try and rub the ears I didn't have anymore.

"Whatever," I muttered and looked around in confusion. "Where are all the humans? I mean isn't there supposed to be a ton of them?" I asked as I looked up and down the mostly deserted street. As I looked around I felt my unease double.

"I'm not sure...It's probably nothing though." Kagome said and pulled me closer to her while looking around as well. "Come on, let's just get back to the shrine." She told me while grabbing my hand in her own and started to walk faster than before, telling me without words that something was definitely up. As we walked past a dark narrow alley I swore I saw something move and could faintly hear sharp whispers.

"Kagome, I think something's following us." I whispered and felt her hand tighten around my own. I looked up at Kagome as she pulled us around a corner and onto a street that had a few other people on it.

"Come on, this way." Kagome said we slowed down a bit as we tried to blend in with the humans who seemed oblivious to the danger following us.

"I suggest doing what I say if you want to get back to your home safely." A familiar cold voice said as Hiei appeared at Kagome's other side and walked alongside us.

"Hiei!" Kagome said in surprise making the other boy scoff at us.

"What are you doing here Baka?" I snapped at him as he flicked his eyes backwards before looking at me with a frown.

"Koenma apparently located one of the spirits after your mate and his brother." He told us as we walked and I reflexively held onto Kagome tighter.

"What do you mean? Which one?" Kagome asked but before Hiei could answer a glass window we were walking past exploded with a crash and Kagome had tackled me to the ground with Masaru still in her arms.

"Get moving!" Hiei snapped at Kagome as she pulled me back to my feet and looked around.

"What's going on?" I shouted as humans shoved past me in an attempt to get away from the sound of gunfire, a noise I had learned from Souta while playing his video games.

"Nothing yet," a feminine voice said in my ear making me freeze for a second before scrambling towards Kagome, only to feel a hand gripping my arm with enough strength to leave a bruise. "Hold on, I'm-" The woman started as I twisted as best as I could and swung my free arm at her.

"Akari!" I heard Kagome yell as I opened my eyes just in time to see what looked like a shadow cover my hand, looking like my demon claws except bigger, connect with the pale bleach blond woman's face making her strange red eyes widen before closing reflexively as my fist connected.. As the strange woman's hold on me loosened I jerked my arm free and stumbled back, getting bumped by several humans as more screams broke out and I faintly heard Kagome calling me.

"Kagome?" I yelled out, turning around towards where I thought it was only to get knocked down by a man's box as he shoved me aside and continued to run. "Mom!" I yelled with some panic in my voice as I tried to get up, only to be knocked down every time.

"Listen, we don't have much time." The woman from before said as she grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up and next to her.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, fighting her as best as I could. "Mom!" I yelled again and caught a flash of her through the thinning crowd before she vanished again when more gunfire exploded closer than before.

"Dammit kid! He didn't tell me you'd be this stubborn!" The woman snapped as she lifted me up and started backwards.

"Let go!" I yelled, kicking my legs back at her and biting down on her arm hard enough to draw blood.

"I suggest letting her go or losing your life." I heard Hiei say coldly as I caught sight of something shiny between me and my would be kidnapper.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The woman said as another building exploded and fire started to spread. "Listen, I'm not one of the bad guys! Not that you'll believe me, but seriously! I'm one of the ones supposed to be protec-" She said and apparently Hiei had the same idea as me because we both attacked her at the same time. While I bit her arms again, Hiei decided to hit her head with the flat of his sword forcing her to drop me just as I heard Kagome scream followed by the distinct sound of Masaru crying.

"Mom!" I yelled and ran towards the sound, ignoring the yells for me to wait as I climbed over fallen debris towards the sound of Masaru crying. "Dammit!" I hissed as I slid across a jagged piece of rock and ripped the skin off of arm and back before managing to get back up on my feet.

"Don't touch him!" I heard Kagome yell followed by a blast of blue light and a scream.

"Why hello," I heard someone say as my good arm was grabbed and I was pulled up into the air to look into the face of a giant lizard demon. "You look quit tasty." The demon said and I tried to growl.

"Let me go you overgrown lizard!" I yelled and kicked at it's face, making it laugh before looking towards the sound of fighting. That was all the distraction I needed, letting my instincts kick in I pulled on something inside of me and swung my bloody arm at him, acting as if I still had my claws as I drove them for the demon's throat.

"Nicely done Kid." I heard someone, the blond woman I assume, say as the dead demon let me go as their carcass fell and I took off towards the last place I had heard Kagome.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran towards where I could see Masaru surrounded by a flickering blue and pink barrier as well as several burnt bodies that I chose to ignore. "Masaru, where's Mom?" I demanded of the infant as he looked up at me through his tears while the barrier fell. It took me another minute to realize I had lifted Masaru up into my arms and that I was looking at Hiei.

"Looks like that white idiot said the wrong person." The blond woman said as the sound of sirens cut through the crackle of flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT WE OWN THE OCS AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =D :)

To **BraziaRios **From Dark!

Haha, all in good time! I hope you like this chapter, because I'd love to hear what you think of it. C=

* * *

Hiei wasn't sure what to do. His first instinct was to take Kagome's pups and get them away from this supposed ally before fighting them himself. For now he would have to settle for just getting Akari and Masaru away from the area.

"Wait!" The strange white haired, red eyed woman snapped as Hiei moved to grab the two siblings. "Listen, I know you don't know me but trust me, I know a safe place for them. My boss knows these kids and h-" The woman which Hiei noticed was really just a teenager spoke.

"Clearly I don't care," Hiei interrupted and scowled when he noticed the first police car round the distant corner.

"Look, we started on the wrong foot. I get that, bu-" The young woman tried again only for Hiei to point his sword at the girl.

"Girl, take your pathetic brother and get out of here. I trust you can do that much." Hiei snapped at Akari who looked at him with a torn look.

"But what about Kagome?" Akari asked him making him mentally groan.

"Get moving!" He snapped loudly and listened as Akari half ran, half stumbled off. "Why are you after them?" Hiei demanded of the red eyed figure as she looked down at the blade at her throat and swallowed in fear.

"I'm not aft- I mean my boss sent me to watch Lady Kagome and her children while they are in town!" The girl quickly said as Hiei pressed the blade against her throat and glared at her coldly.

"We'll have to finish this somewhere else." Hiei said as police began looking through the area and calling out to one another.

"Wait! Go to the biggest tower downtown and ask for Takashi! I promise he'll tell you everything!" The girl said as Hiei vanished to go after Akari.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Meanwhile I was completely lost in a crowd of people with the sounds of the modern world drowning out everything else. Masaru was clutching my shirt tightly and had his head buried in my jacket, not that I blamed him, if I could I'd do the same.

"It's alright, Masaru. We just need to find Mom." I told my little brother as I pushed past a small group of teenagers around Souta's age.

"_Maybe I can find Souta? This is hopeless!_" I growled at myself as someone pushed me aside while talking into something square in their hand.

"Idiot," Masaru hiccuped against me as I jogged down the street trying to avoid the pushing and shoving crowds.

"_What was it that Mom said? If I get lost find our scent!_" I thought with a bit of anger. "_That'd be great if I was still me!_" I yelled silently as I turned down another street and tried to find something familiar.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you looking around, are you lost?" A man asked me and I turned to look at what I could only think was an older human version of Hohen with black hair and an easy smile.

"No!" I snapped immediately at him and instead of backing off like I expected the man laughed and held out his hand.

"Sasuke's my name, and your's?" The Hohen look alike asked and I glared at his hand until he dropped it.

"Akari," I spat at him as he nodded at me.

"Well Akari, what's your brother's name?" He asked me while pointing at Masaru, who had turned his head to look at the newcomer.

"Masaru," I said after a minute of us both listening to the toddler babble.

"Alright, Masaru and Akari where are your parents?" Sasuke asked me and I tensed and pulled Masaru closer to me.

"Not here," I told him quietly and frowned a bit at the look of pity he gave me.

"Well, who are you with?" He asked me, "maybe I can call them or something." He said and I shrugged unsure of how to answer.

"Do you know where the Higurashi Shrine is?" I asked in a rush and watched him blink in surprise while his hand reached for something at his side.

"Actually I do, my parents like to visit there every now and then. How about I take you there?" Sasuke said with a smile and I felt a bit of relief hit me.

"No, just point the way and I'll leave." I told him and adjusted Masaru better in my arms and watched Sasuke's eyes widen dramatically making me look down to see Masaru's ears calmly poking out. "Crap," I muttered as I watched the appendage twitch before looking back up at the man as he reached forward to grab Masaru's ear.

"Got to run, bye!" I said in a rush and took off down the street, ignoring the sounds of the metal monsters near me as I shoved past humans in an attempt to get lost in them.

"Hey kid!" I heard someone yell as I turned down a narrow space between two buildings and hid behind a giant foul smelling metal box.

"Shush Masaru, I know it stinks." I growled to the fussy boy in my arms as I covered his mouth and tried to look back at the street.

"You know for a human you're pretty fast. Now want to tell me why you have a hanyo in your arms?" Sasuke asked as he landed in front of me, making me panicb and scramble back while pulling Masaru closer to me.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I snapped at him as he sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me closely, making me feel as if he was testing something. "Go away! I don't need your help!" I growled angrily and glared at him while Masaru looked up at me before looking back at Sasuke in confusion.

"Look I don't want to do this but that pup belongs with his pack, so just tell me where you got him from and I'll take him back. You don't even have to go with me." Sasuke said making both of us growl.

"Get lost before I bite your ass!" I snarled at him, making him angry enough to step forward. "I mean it! You aren't taking my brother!" I yelled at him and he froze and glanced at the street.

"Listen Akari, you don't understand what you've done. Sheesh, I don't even know how you did it! But you need to give the pup back." Sasuke said slowly and reached out for Masaru, I felt fear settle around me as I began to realize that I was alone with no where to go or anyway to fight while this human tried to take Masaru away.

"Back off!" I yelled, this time letting go with one hand and swinging at him just as Masaru leaned forward and bit Sasuke's outstretched fingers. The chaos that ensued would have made even Shippo cringe as Sasuke tried to pull his fingers back while I clawed open his cheek with my human hands. Taking the chance I pushed off the wall I had been against and scrambled down the alleyway, listening to the pounding of my feet as I came out on another street. "Good job Masaru!" I congratulated the not so happy toddler in my arms as he whined about the taste in his mouth and held his tongue in his tiny hands.

"Akari, wait!" I heard Sasuke yell behind me as he began to follow me.

"_How about no?_" I thought sarcastically as I skid around another corner and looked back to see said man closing in fast. "_Damn! Is he a demon?!_" I thought rhetorically before looking forward and seeing people crossing the street up ahead while the metal monsters waited.

"Akari! Slow down!" I heard Sasuke yell as I pushed myself to get across the street just as numbers started to flash and fewer people crossed the street. "Hold it!" I heard Sasuke say as he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back off the street just as the metal monsters shot off moving faster than I could run as a human. "What kind of idiot runs into the middle of the street?" He yelled at me as I tried to tug my arm out of his hands.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him and noticed a few people turn to look at me.

"Listen, who are you? Why doesn't your brother have a charm on? What pack are you part of?" Sasuke fired the questions at me rapidly, making my head spin though I tried not to show it.

"Let go of me before I punch you...again?" I said slowly as I looked at Sasuke's face only to see the cut I had given him had healed over completely, leaving nothing behind to show it had been there. "I-I punched you! I know I did! I saw the blood!" I said as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm a demon. Now listen I don't have time to play any games." Sasuke said and looked at something on his wrist before looking around. "Follow me," he said and started to pull me down the street.

"No way!" I snapped at him, yanking my arm free from his hand and stepping back away from him. "I'm not going anywhere!" I told him and he sighed in annoyance before pulling out a small thin box.

"Hey...Yeah, anyway listen. Get me a car now...No, I don't care if you almost died! Just get me a car over here...An old book store coffee shop place on Sakura Ave...What do you mean what car? ...Alright bring the limo." Sasuke said into his hand while constantly looking at me.

"_Now's my chance!_" I thought and moved to run again only to feel Sasuke's hand wrap around my collar and pull me back to stand next to him.

"Not so fast. Come on, we'll go wait in there for our ride and you can answer some questions." He said as he pulled me into some kind of building full of books with tables near the front that had a few humans scattered around them sipping on something while reading. "Wait here while I order something. Any preferences?" He asked as he lead me to a table in the back and motioned for me to sit down.

"One that lets me leave!" I snapped at him angrily, making him roll his eyes before walking towards the counter, which was sitting right by the door out of the building. "Damn, I really screwed up this time." I muttered as I looked around for another way out of the building. When my eyes fell back on Sasuke I gave him my best glare because he was watching me with a blank look. I looked down when Masaru's hands hit my face and frowned slightly when I realized my jacket was doing nothing to cover his ears and he didn't seem to get the fact that it wasn't a chew toy either.

"_For once I wish one of the others was here. Even that idiot Souta!_" I thought as I pulled the jacket over the toddler's head just as Sasuke appeared and slid a small cup and a yellow bag in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked him as I took a whiff of the strange light brown liquid and glared at him.

"Chocolate milk and chips, I didn't know what you wanted since you didn't answer." Sasuke told me before settling back in his chair. "Now, I have some questions I want to ask you while I ride gets here." He said and sipped on something that was steaming in his own cup.

"What if I don't want to answer?" I asked him and he shrugged a me.

"You can answer them now with me or you can answer them later to someone not so nice." Sasuke told me and I frowned at him while he smirked. "Now, who is Masaru to you really? How is he your brother?" He asked me as I took a slow sip of my drink and watched him.

"He's my little brother because we're part of the same family, Idiot." I told him coldly and he nodded his head and looked at Masaru as I gave him a sip of the drink, which he seemed to like.

"Alright, who is your mother? Do you know your brother's father?" Sasuke asked making me glare at him.

"I'd watch what you say. Besides you wouldn't be able to call them even if I told you." I snapped at him and he held his hands up in defense and glanced at the door when a small group of kids walked inside.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything Akari, I just need to know so I know who to call." Sasuke said and I frowned in confusion before shaking my head.

"Even if you wanted to you can't." I told him with a sigh and looked down at my drink in frustration.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Sasuke asked me and I shook my head, biting the inside of my lip as I squeezed the cup slightly.

"My...dad...is doing something and earlier...Earlier my mom was taken and I was helpless to stop it from happening!" I growled, spilling the drink onto my hand. "_If I wasn't a stupid human I could have done something!_" I thought in frustration as I starred at the liquid while Sasuke wiped it up.

"Hey Sasuke!" A slightly familiar voice called out and I looked up to see familiar white hair and bright red eyes. "I brought you the car you overgrown dip-wad." The girl said as she threw something shiny at Sasuke, who caught it with a sigh and put it in his pocket while I looked at the strange girl. She had blond white hair that was black at the roots, bright red eyes, and clothes that made me wonder if she was sane.

"Akari, what if I told you I might know a way to find your parents?" Sasuke asked me as I starred at the red eyed girl while she gaped and pointed at me. "All I need is a name and some kind of shirt, something that she wore." He told me and I blinked in realization, ignoring the protests coming from the newcomer.

"Kagome! Her name's Kagome!" I told him in a rush and he nodded with a smile while standing up.

"Alright, now come on! It's time for me to introduce you to someone that'll help us." Sasuke said as I lifted Masaru up into my arms, ignoring his protests as I pulled my jacket over his head and stood up. "Hitomi, call my brother and have him meet us at my place. Tell him I've got someone he may want to meet if he fights you." Sasuke said as I followed him outside, part of me excited that I might have a way to get Kagome back and another scared that I might be making the biggest mistake in my life.

"_If all else fails I can always use that shadow trick...I hope._" I thought as I cautiously climbed into the long black metal monster and sat down furthest from Hitomi, who was muttering something under her breath.

"Driver, take me home. The fast way please." Sasuke said, tapping on a glass behind him before the metal monster started to move. "If all else fails we'll go to the Higurashi Shrine later. Is that alright Akari?" Sasuke asked as I glanced out the window and nodded, swallowing my fear as I took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I got side tracked with Spring Break and switching from days to nights at work. *Sigh* Adult life sucks! Never grow up!

**~Akari~** That's something I'll never have to deal with. I'm going to be a kid forever! Like that boy from the movie you should me. Jackie something...

**~Dark~** Peter Pan and no you won't. You'll grow up and be an adult in a few...hundred...years...You know what? Somebody find me a Fountain of Youth! *Goes off into a rant about taxes and bills*

**~Akari~** Anyway! She doesn't own anything except the OCs. Enjoy and leave a review! Oh yeah, before I forget. Here's a warning for some of the language in the chapter!

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well. Tell me what you think will happen next.

* * *

"What!?" Yusuke yelled as Hiei looked at him calmly with his arms crossed from his spot at Yusuke's kitchen counter. "I'm going to pound your face in! How do you lose two kids?" He yelled at his friends as he fisted the front of Hiei's ever present cloak and jerked him up to eye level.

"Yusuke, calm down, fighting will get us no where in our present state." Kurama said, laying a calming hand on the other boys shoulder as Yusuke growled and dropped Hiei back to his feet. "Hiei, tell us what happened." Kurama said as he looked at the red eyed boy.

"Whatever," Hiei said and re-crossed his arms before speaking. "Kagome and her pups were attacked, I was there, I was unable to help get Kagome out of danger but I did get Akari and Masaru out of there. After I talked to one of the would be kidnappers I tried to locate the two pups and lost there scents. Are you satisfied?" Hiei asked with a snap and looked at Kurama who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That still doesn't explain why they would try to take them or why they took Kagome. What did your opponent tell you?" Kurama asked Hiei who glared at the red haired fox in annoyance.

"Nothing of importance. It could be lies for all I care." Hiei told him and looked at Yusuke curiously as the other boy turned and punched a wall in frustration.

"For all we know it could have been that Suzume bitch or something!" Yusuke yelled angrily, glaring at the wall as if it held the answers.

"Yusuke's right, Hiei. Perhaps we should consider the words of your opponent." Kurama said and Hiei sighed again.

"The girl I fought tried to take Akari, targeting only her for some reason. She said something about the biggest tower downtown and asking for someone called Takashi." Hiei told the two boys in annoyance before something occurred to him. "I recall that she said something about a white idiot and keeping an eye on Kagome and her pups. I'd assume the shrine is under watch as well." Hiei told them and Kurama nodded at him.

"Then I suggest we head to this tower and request a meeting. Perhaps we can find your cousin and her pups, Yusuke." Kurama said and said boy nodded his head in confirmation.

"Let's get going!" Yusuke said and started towards his apartment door where his shoes and green jacket were.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Who are you and where are my pups?" Kagome snarled at her kidnappers as she was tossed onto a couch with her arms and feet tied up. The two that had carried her in laughed and gave a sarcastic shrug while pulling off their coats to reveal wrestler like bodies with only a few minor differences. Those differences being the many tattoos decorating their arms and chests like murals on a wall.

"How about you tell us? We couldn't get our hands on the little one and the other one wasn't around." The one with green tattoos on his arms said with an annoyed whine while his friend, the one with blue tattoos laughed.

"What do you mean 'we' it was you that got that arrow in the ass!" His friend laughed loudly before both men paused and looked towards a door hidden mostly by shadow. "Looks like she's back." The blue tattooed man said slowly.

"Who's back?" Kagome snapped at them and tried to pull her arms free of their bonds. "Someone better release me and explain what's going on!" She demanded as both men hurriedly pushed aside several boxes and tried to smooth out their rumpled clothing.

"They mean me. A pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Kagome." A new voice said kindly as the door opened and a woman walked inside the room, making the two kidnappers snap to attention with traces of fear in their body language. "My name is Suzume and I've been looking forward to our meeting for quiet some time." The woman said with a friendly smile as she looked at Kagome with cold acid yellow eyes that made Kagome feel as if she were starring into the same eyes as Naraku.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" A familiar young voice yelled as feet pounded down the quarters, sliding at turn offs before picking back up again.

"In here you stupid runt!" InuYasha said loudly just as the door to his room slammed open, allowing him to glare at a panting Shippo as the younger demon boy stood in the doorway.

"I heard...you got...hurt...So I...came...as fast...as I could." Shippo panted out just as Setsuna calmly walked up behind Shippo and looked down at the boy in surprise.

"It was nothing. How are Miroku and his family?" InuYasha asked as he put Tetsusiaga at it's usual place on his hip.

"They're fine, Sango and Miroku said they'll both stay at the Demon Slayer's village for now and wait until you guys send word." Shippo told him seriously and frowned in confusion. "Where are you going?" He asked while stepping into the room with Setsuna at his heels.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome and the pups. Setsuna, are those the scrolls?" InuYasha asked as the white feline demon tossed a small bag to him.

"Yep, and your brother has his own copies too." Setsuna told him, both men ignoring the confused boy between them.

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" Shippo demanded angrily and paused when InuYasha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Shippo, I've got a bad feeling so I want you to come with me." InuYasha said in a serious voice that told InuYasha he really wasn't messing around this time.

"But I can't pass through the well." Shippo said in confusion and took a small step back when InuYasha gave him a scary grin.

"I've got that covered." He told his oldest adopted son making Shippo give him a look of uncertainty. "Setsuna, do you have what I asked for?" InuYasha asked a smiling Setsuna, who held up another bag in response. Twenty minutes later Shippo ran past Sesshoumaru yelling his head off while Setsuna and InuYasha chased the boy yelling incoherent words to get the kitsune to stop.

"M'Lord?" Jaken asked in confusion as he looked back at the vanishing trio.

"Come Jaken," Sesshoumaru said and continued on his way, completely ignoring the scene that had gone past him.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Going to stare at me the whole time?" I asked the red eyed girl called Hitomi as we wove through the busy paths. "It's rude." I told her bluntly and smirked when she turned red and looked away from me.

"Girls, no fighting. My car can't handle another one." Sasuke said with a sigh as I huffed and looked at Masaru, who had cuddled into my side and yawned. "We should be arriving in a few minutes. Hitomi, I want you to lead Akari and her brother up to my apartment and wait for me there." He told us just as the wall behind him moved and I saw another person behind Sasuke.

"Sir, it would seem we are being followed." The man said without looking back at us.

"Lose them," Sasuke said calmly and waved his hand dismissively while Hitomi . "Hitomi," he said with a nod to the red eyed girl tapping on some kind of square in her hands.

"Move over Shorty," Hitomi told me while she rolled her eyes and moved to the seat beside me, pushing my head down towards the floor. "Uh, Sasuke, you're not losing them." She said as I shoved her hand off of me and put Masaru down on the seat while turning around to see what she saw.

"Buckle up ladies, things are about to get crazy." Sasuke said as Hitomi shoved me back into the seat and grabbed a strap of cloth.

"Woah! What are yo-" I tried to say as I shoved at Hitomi, who pushed me back into the seat at the same time as she moved Masaru out from behind me.

"Shut up and buckle up!" Hitomi snapped at me as Sasuke grabbed Masaru and strapped him in the seat across from me.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried to pull the surprisingly strong strap off of me. "What's going on?" I asked as Hitomi sat down next to me and pulled another strap across her body as well and looked at me.

"Gun it!" Sasuke said as he pulled a strap across his body as well and nodded at Hitomi.

"Right away sir!" The man said happily and suddenly I was knocked back against the seat while the outside world seemed to fly past.

"Sasuke!" Hitomi whined, making me glare at her as Sasuke wiped his face.

"It's a long story, and right now we don't have time for it." He told us and looked out the window while simultaneously rubbing Masaru's ears to keep him from fussing more than he was. "You've gotten ahold of my brother, right?" Sasuke said making my eyes widen as the metal monster suddenly jerked to the right and I was thrown against Hitomi.

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us at your place." Hitomi said while I straightening myself even as we turned again and my head hit the door again.

"Can we stop that!" I yelled as we turned again and I slammed into Hitomi.

"Sir, we've arrived." The man said as the metal monster finally stopped and went silent.

"Thank you Ron," Sasuke said as he clicked something and the strap across his chest seemed to fly away. "Let's get up to my apartment and we'll finish this there." He said while removing the straps from Masaru, who looked dizzy and making sure everyone knew it.

"_I'm never doing that again._" I thought with a groan as I rubbed my head and climbed out of the contraption and quickly took Masaru away from Sasuke. As I followed Hitomi and Sasuke into a small room the square at Sasuke's side suddenly started to make noise, making me step back at the sudden loud noise. I glared at Hitomi when I heard Hitomi snort at me and tried to kick her but missed when the room suddenly started to move and I lost my balance.

"Shut up!" I snapped at Hitomi when she sstarted to laugh out loud.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Hitomi asked while giving me a smirk and ruffling my hair.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" I growled at her and flexed my claws, mentally facepalming myself when I remembered I had none.

"Girls!" Sasuke said in a warning tone before rolling his eyes and looking at the strap of cloth wrapped around his wrist. A few seconds later the moving room stopped and the doors opened again to show a huge room that looked like it belonged in one of Kagome's mom's weird paper books. "Alright, my brother should be here soon so until then, Hitomi set up a bath for Akari and I'll take Masaru and put him down for a nap." Sasuke said while pulling Masaru out of my arms.

"Hey! Give me back my brother! And what do you mean a bath? I'm fine." I snapped as I tried to grab Masaru away from Sasuke while trying to avoid Hitomi's grabbing hands. "Back off!" I growled at her and ran behind Sasuke.

"Akari, you're covered in dirt and soot from the explosions. Besides, those clothes are disgusting! I mean seriously what are they? Second hand?" Hitomi asked me as she snagged the back of my shirt and started to drag me backwards.

"Shut up and let go! Sasuke, get her off of me!" I yelled as Masaru clapped his hands and laughed.

"I'll call my sister and see if she can bring us some clothes for these two." Sasuke called after us as Hitomi lifted me up and threw me over her shoulder. "Maybe I'll call my mother too." I heard him say as an after thought.

"Let me down!" I yelled as I beat Hitomi's back with my fists and tried to kick her as well. "I don't need a bath!" I yelled loudly as Hitomi turned a corner, allowing me to latch onto the corner.

"Let go of the wall!" Hitomi groaned as I slipped off of her shoulder and landed on the ground for a few seconds before she was pulling on me once more.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at her and turned my head to look back at her.

"You need a bath!" She told me while leaning back.

"Do not!" I yelled at her and kicked her wrist, managing to get her to release me long enough for me to run off.

"Get back here you little Rugrat!" I heard Hitomi yell as I ran in the direction I had seen Sasuke go. "Fine! Just so you know I can find you any time, and when I'm done running your bath you're so dead!" Hitomi yelled as I dashed into a random room that reminded me of Souta's room but with Kagome's room thrown in it as well.

"_I'd like to see her try._" I thought as I grabbed a weird shaped bottle full of liquid and ran back into the hallway, pouring some of the strange smelling liquid into my hand and throwing it everywhere around the area. "_If it's this strong for me, I can't wait to see what it does to Miss Demon!_" I thought with a grin as I ran back into the room I had been and settled down to hide.

"_Is that an Xbox 1 and a PS4? Souta said those are super fun!_" I thought with a grin and mentally sent my thanks to Souta for showing me how to work his game system at the Shrine. "_Oh! This one looks fun!_" I thought as I found a game and put it in.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Sasuke! We're here!" A young woman with long black hair with bright blue eyes called as she walked inside the large penthouse with several bags in her hands.

"Miyoko, go find your brother while I put these away." A slightly older woman with bright red hair kept in a single low ponytail and green eyes said with a smile as she moved past the younger woman and into the living room.

"I'm not wearing it!" A young voice yelled just as a young girl with black hair with faint hints of brown in it ran past wearing a towel and what looked like a pair of gym shorts tied with shoes lace string.

"Get back here!" Hitomi yelled, running past a second later with soap suds in her hair and her shirt completely soaked through with what looked like a pink dress in her hands.

"Never!" The girl yelled as she ran and jumped over the couch, popping up with a lamp in her hands when Hitomi was within five feet of the shirtless girl. "Back off! I took that stupid bath and apologized for your stinky water! No way am I wearing that!" She growled and Miyoko and the woman watched in amusement as the white haired teen growled and dove over the couch, causing a wrestling match that was punctuated by loud yells and an even louder ripping sound.

"You did not just rip your only shirt!" Hitomi yelled in disbelief as the little girl dashed out from behind the couch and turned her head back to stick her tongue out at the teen.

"Alright, that's enough you two." The woman with red hair said and walked right into the girl's path.

"Ayame, look out she's a monster!" Hitomi yelled just as the child crashed into the older red haired woman.

"Hitomi, be nice!" Ayame scolded while absently grabbing the girl's shoulders, completely oblivious to the girl's struggles. "Hello, my name's Ayame. My daughter and I brought you some clothes if you'd like to try them on." Ayame said looking down at the glaring child and blinking in surprise.

"I just want my clothes back, and tell Sasuke I want to go to the shrine now. Forget his help!" The girl growled as she yanked herself out of Ayame's hold and ran off, vanishing down a hallway leading to where Hitomi's bedroom was.

"You better get out of my room you damn Runt!" Hitomi yelled and made to run past Ayame just as Sasuke walked into the living room with Miyoko, who was carrying a sleeping Masaru in her arms and cooing at him absently.

"Hello Mother," Sasuke greeted with a tired wave. "I see you've met Akari," He said and winced at the loud yelling match that insued down the hallway.

"Sasuke, give me a minute. Hitomi! Take these and give them to our young guest! If nothing fits we'll call a seamstress and have them come fix it." Ayame said calmly, tossing a bag to the white haired teen when she appeared in the living room before walking over to her son and hugging him tightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do. That girl smells just like one of Sesshoumaru's pack. Who is she and why is she here?" Ayame demanded in a fierce whisper.

"She's Lady Kagome's daughter and she's here because I brought her here to keep her safe." Sasuke said and looked over at his older sister. "Do you mind going to help them? Those two are worse than Father and Lord InuYasha could ever have been." Sasuke said to Miyoko, who grinned at the challenge before passing Masaru to her mother and disappearing down the hallway.

"This must be the Pup Kagome was pregnant with the last time I saw her..." Ayame said softly as she gently rubbed the sleeping child's ears and smiled. "Anyway, what's happened? Why aren't they with Kagome and InuYasha, or even InuYasha's pack?" Ayame asked in confusion and moved to sit down on one of the nearby couches.

"That's the thing, it seems Kagome's been taken and from what I can guess InuYasha's away." Sasuke said just as an intercom near the elevator went off.

"Mister Takashi sir, a Mister Yusuke Urameshi has requested your presence in the lobby. What should I tell him?" A nameless voice asked with a slight American accent.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke said and looked at Ayame with big eyes that had always been her weakness.

"Go, I'll watch the Pups. I handled you three didn't I?" Ayame said, earning a Kouga like smile from her youngest before he was already out of the penthouse.


	10. Chapter 10

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

Perhaps! Haha! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last, if not more. I worked extra hard to explain everything without giving it all away. C= Enjoy!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"How long is this guy going to keep us waiting?" Yusuke asked as he sat at a table with his feet propped up while Kuwabara alternated with tossing a ball up and down in his hand and against the wall beside Hiei, stopping and switching whenever the shorter boy growled before resuming his game.

"Patience, Yusuke, we did come unannounced." Kurama said, giving the door of the room a meaningful look that was acknowledged by Yusuke with a slight nod.

"Whatever," Yusuke growled, keeping the facade of ignorance as he spoke. "This guy better have answers is all I'm saying." The teen said just as the door opened and made everyone pause and give the newcomer their full attention.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Takashi. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked politely before his eyes narrowed at the demon signature holders in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked calmly, while at the same time releasing his own demonic energy, not all of it but enough for them to get the message.

"My name's Yusuke and I'm a Spirit Detective. These are my friends, and we have some questions for you." Yusuke said with a smirk as he looked at the man that he now knew was a demon.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"It's me...Yeah I know but listen tell Mr. Stick-up-his-ass that something's happened and we have the two pups now...No, I don't think so but only one seems human...Time of weakness?" Hitomi was saying as I stayed hidden in the small nook I had found. After Ayame had come into Hitomi's room she had found me a simple but loose pair of pants she called cargo pants along with a plain bright blue shirt that had no sleeves on it and had left to order food for all of us.

"Alright, when should I expect him?" I heard Hitomi say followed by a hum that made me wonder what had been said. "I'll tell Ayame and wait. See you later then." Hitomi finished and I heard her start to move around again. Keeping as still as possible and trying to control my breaths and heartbeat I waited for her to go past me before moving out of my hiding place and looking around.

"_What's going on? Who was she talking to and why was she talking about us?_" I thought before padding towards the living room where I could hear Miyoko trying to play with a fussy Masaru.

"I don't get it. He seemed fine a minute ago." I heard Miyoko say in confusion as I walked into the room and into Masaru's eye sight.

"Ak!" Masaru cheered in an attempt to say what I hoped was my name and began to crawl towards me as fast as he could, rolling head over heels when he tried to crawl and stand up at the same time. Without a word I calmly lifted him up and placed him on my hip, shooting a look at Miyoko when she laughed into her hand.

"What?" I bit out and scowled when she waved her hand at me, dismissing my comment completely.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I met when I was younger." She told me and I rolled my eyes before looking towards the kitchen at the sound of loud humming. "So Akari, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her while absently pulling my hair back and away from Masaru's insistent tugs.

"What's your story?" Miyoko asked me with an eager look that made me nervous a bit.

"None of your business." I snapped and turned to leave the room, spotting a door with the picture of stairs on it.

"Where are you going?" I heard Miyoko asked but ignored her as I opened the door and dashed out. "Hey!" I heard through the door as I jammed it shut with the building supplies sitting behind the door.

"Let's get going." I told Masaru, who grinned and clapped his hands together as I started to run down the steps, grinning at the sound of banging on the door above me.

"Ak?" Masaru asked and I shot him a look.

"I don't like them. They're hiding something and I'm getting us out of here." I told him and I could have sworn I saw him nod his head before something seemed to explode above us. "Shit!" I muttered and looked over the railing with narrowed eyes.

"_This is the worst time to be scared of high places._" I thought with a gulp as I looked down, trying to find the bottom.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Kagome demanded while pulling at her bonds once more while Suzume gave her a confident smirk while dismissing her minions.

"Let's play a little game, shall we Maiden of the Shikon no Tama?" Suzume said happily, making Kagome freeze and her eyes widen as she starred at the woman in front of her.

"How do you know that?" Kagome whispered and flinched slightly when Suzume stepped forward and calmly reached towards the bonds holding Kagome's hands together.

"You're quiet the legend. Defeating that vile half breed Naraku then turning around and taking your protector as your life-mate? What an interesting life you've had! And you barely look over twenty-five. What's your secret?" Suzume asked, seeming geniuninely interested.

"I'm not answering any of your questions until I know where my pups are!" Kagome said with a slight snap, trying to hide her growing fear.

"That's the thing. You see your youngest pup is useless to my Master and the kit you adopted is too. The one I'm after is the girl, you know the one." Suzume said and grinned wickedly as understanding dawned on Kagome.

"Akari," she whispered and Suzume clapped her hands together.

"Bingo, now tell me where you're hiding her and I'll let you see your pups." Suzume said while idily looking at her nails, as if she had all the time in the world.

"But why?" Kagome asked, trying to stall for time so she could figure a way out of her cage, so to speak. "And how do you know so much about us?" She asked while forcing as much of her miko energy into a compressed ball hidden by her hands.

"Now there's two questions I don't hear every day." Suzume said with a touch of mockery in her tone. "Unlike my Master's former servant I gathered information on you before attacking. Although from what I understand though Tim did manage to kill your mate. Is that why you've been in hiding for so long?" Suzume asked and Kagome felt her heart drop as the words rang in her head.

"InuYasha's...dead?" Kagome whispered softly, her voice sounding broken even to her own ears as she looked down at her fist.

"Yes, he died nearly five hundred years ago. My, you would think his own mate would know such a thing." Suzume mocked, thinking she had broken the woman so easily.

"No, he's not dead." Kagome whispered, her head coming up and her eyes flashing dangerously at Suzume, enough for the woman to take a step back. "InuYasha's not dead!" She yelled and threw her hands at Suzume, knocking the woman back into and through a wall. Seeing her chance, Kagome scrambled to free her legs before running out of the hole in the wall she had created and onto a deserted street.

"InuYasha, find me." She whispered and laid a hand on her mate mark, which was on her collar bone, before running down the street not looking back to notice that Suzume was rising out of the rubble with a dark laugh.

"This will be fun!" Suzume said before licking her lips and starring into the mostly destroyed building. "But first, a snack." She said and vanished inside.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"InuYasha, are you sure this is going to work?" Shippo asked with a touch of fear and worry in his voice as he looked down the Bone Eater's Well.

"You'll be fine, Runt. If it works on Akari it'll work on you." InuYasha said but wisely kept his mouth shut on adding the fear and worry in his thoughts. No sense in worrying the Kitsune more than he was.

"But what if it doesn't? What if the well closes off again but I'm stuck in the middle of it? What if it closes off before I can get through? What if when we get there we can't find Kagome? What if sh-" Shippo rambled, his voice rising in his panic, only stopping when InuYasha bopped him on the head to silence him.

"Stop with the 'what if's you've got my blood in you now and I expect better from you. Besides what's Akari going to say if she sees you crying your eyes out like a baby kit?" InuYasha asked pointedly, making Shippo blush in embarressment before trying to stutter out an insult of his own, his mind completely running past the first sentence.

"Now, we've already told the old hag what's going on and Setsuna knows to tell Miroku and his pack what's going on so let's get going." InuYasha said and without another word jumped down the well with a blast of blue light and what Shippo thought were faint bells.

"Wait for me!" Shippo yelled and dove down the well, his eyes screwed shut as he flew through the bottom of the well leaving behind only a blast of blue light as he slipped into the time stream.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

"So you're telling us that whoever took Kagome might be using her because she's a miko. And not just any miko but the guardian of the Shikon Jewel?" Kuwabara asked with disbelief as Sasuke nodded his head simply, with his arms crossed over his chest. The team had spent the better part of an hour talking to Sasuke and learning what they could from him about what had been happening.

"That's right. A member of my pack was told to keep an eye on Lady Kagome while she was in the city by an ally and alpha of another pack. I assume the only reason Lady Kagome was taken was due to the fact that my allies were unaware of such a major move to capture the priestess and were ill prepared to counter attack." Sasuke explained, being vague when it came to names, something the team noticed immediately but did not comment on right away.

"What about Kagome's kids? Are they safe?" Yusuke asked with a hard glint in his eye that Sasuke had seen in other pack alpha eyes when it came to the younger members of their pack.

"Safe. I'll be keeping an eye on them until I can contact the infant's pack and a relative of the older one." Sasuke said calmly but tensed when Yusuke slammed his fist into the thick table, making it crack with the blow.

"No way! You'll give them both to me or I'll shoot your ass right now!" Yusuke snarled as both Kurama and Hiei moved forward to stand on both sides of Sasuke while Kuwabara flexed his fists and stood next to Yusuke.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked seriously as the young man growled and ground his teeth before pointing a thumb at his chest. 

"I'm thier cousin," Yusuke said with a trace of cockiness as Sasuke cocked his head to the side to look at the floor before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it's still not possible. I can give you Akari, but Masaru will be returned to his pack so they can better protect him." Sasuke said keeping his voice neutral as he waited to see what would happen.

"Why only take one? Surely their pack would seek the safety of them both?" Kurama asked his confusion genuine since for him, his pack had always taken in pups and - if they had them - their human or half human siblings, choosing to keep the family together if at all possible, something he had picked up from a kit he had meet in his childhood.

"It's safer to do it this way. The ones who took Lady Kagome will not hesitate to come back for her two pups if they are needed. If they're together it will be easier to find them, where as if they are separated it will be harder, for one thing a being among their own kind is harder to trace than if they are with one of another kind." Sasuke explained calmly, his blue eyes focused on Yusuke, who had yet to stop glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn, you must be joking." Hiei said with a smirk as he drew Sasuke's attention. "Clearly you know nothing if you weren't able to sense the yokia in Akari." Hiei told the wolf demon, making him look slightly surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asked in surprise before his attention was distracted to his side as it buzzed.

"Sasuke, the pups are heading down. They're taking the stairs, if your sister can't get them first I expect you to. Regardless of your friends." Ayame said making Sasuke's face twitch in embarrassement as he clenched his hand around his phone, listening to it crack.

"Mother, I'm in a business meeting!" Sasuke hissed and did not miss the smirks on the teenage faces around him as they listened in on his call.

"Yes, with your friends I'm sure." Ayame clipped at him, making Sasuke groan and mutter something. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, young man!" Ayame snapped as Sasuke crushed his phone in his hand just as Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into loud laughs while Kurama just laughed quietly and Hiei just rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Hey everybody! Light and Akari are currently trying to kill each other on the roof at the moment so I rushed to edit this chapter and post it. A heads up to all the readers! The next chapter, I will try to focus on InuYasha and Shippo as well as ask Setsuna if he would please make an appearance soon. (Cats are so aggravating at times.) Tell me what you think!

**WE DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA! THEY ARE NOT OURS AND NEVER WILL BE BUT ALL OCS (save for Hohen) ARE OURS!**

* * *

To **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark

I'm glad they do! I hope I'm not giving to much away or doing the opposite. I hope this brings a smile to your face and makes you laugh more. Enjoy!

To **BraziaRios **From Dark

Glad you like it so much!

* * *

"_This kid is fast!_" Miyoko thought as she jumped down another flight of stairs as she chased after Akari. "_How is she not a demon? Or at least a hanyo?_" Miyoko thought with disbelief as she caught sight of Akari far below her, jumping down the stairs as best as she could.

"Akari, come back!" Miyoko called down as she jumped up on the railing and used her hands to climb down to land on the stairs underneath her.

"Go away!" Akari yelled back at her followed by a slam as a door opened and Akari vanished from the fire escape. Miyoko growled and dashed after the girl, not wanting her to get hurt or lost.

"_This kid is going to get more than a time out when I get her!_" Miyoko thought as she followed Akari's scent onto the twentieth floor just in time to see her run onto an elevator. "Damn!" She growled and ran back towards the fire escape, hoping to get her brother's help before Akari managed to escape.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I heaved a sigh of relief as the weird doors shut and cut Miyoko off from me. I let myself take a few steps back before sliding to the floor and panting heavily.

"Ak?" Masaru said and poked the underside of my chin, bringing my attention to him as he looked at me with concerned gold eyes.

"I'm...alright." I told him between breaths and looked up at the red numbers dinging as they grew smaller. "_I'm going down...but where am I going?_" I thought with a touch of fear that quickly tried to grow as my thoughts drifted to Kagome and InuYasha.

"_I WILL find them! Even if I have to do it as a human and wait a hundred years!_" I thought with determination, squishing the fear into a little ball and pushing it aside. Right now I needed to focus and get away. I had to use all my senses like InuYasha taught me. "_Okay, first I need to figure out how to blend into my surroundings so my pre- I mean enemy doesn't know where I am._" I thought as I let my arms rest and looked at Masaru as he chewed on his own fist with a look of worry as his little ears twitched a back and forth, the tip on the left folded backwards over his ear.

"Don't worry, we're going to find Mom." I told him and sighed, trying not to release my emotions, at the fact that even though I understood his whimpered cries for InuYasha and Kagome I couldn't comfort him. "Come on, this thing's slowing down." I whispered to him while getting up with Masaru wrapped tightly in my arms. I watched the doors as we stopped and they opened to show a hallway exactly like the one I had ran down to escape Miyoko. Confused, I poked my head out of the box and looked around, the only real difference that I noticed on this hallway was the colors, instead of reds and tans this one was blues and greens with tan walls.

Before I could look further the moving box made a clattering noise and the doors started to shut. I took a step back and watched the doors slide shut and looked up at the numbers descending above the door, watching them start to go below ten. After what felt like an eternity for me the numbers stopped again and the doors slid open to reveal the giant room full of humans walking back and forth from when I had first arrived. Swallowing down my growing fears I moved into the mass of humans, trying to cover my scent with their's as they hustled around, some talking to the squares in their hands or ears while others carried big bags towards a desk nearby or just moved around quietly.

"Ow," Masaru said and I looked down to see his hands covering his ears as he looked up at me with teary eyes. Giving him my best sympathetic look I freed a hand to rub his ears as I wove my way through the crowd, ignoring the odd looks I occasionally felt shoot my way.

"Akari!" I heard someone yell and immediately took off, pushing my feet as hard as I could towards the door as the sound of more yells reached my ears. The doors leading outside into the darker world seemed miles away as I ran, pulling Masaru close to me as I shoved past the humans in my way.

"Ah!" I yelled in shock and fear as an arm wrapped around me and Masaru was pulled out of my grip. "Let me go!" I snapped as I struggled against the black arm wrapped around me as it vanished and a hand wrapped around my neck, lifting me up and making me freeze instinctively even though half of me was screaming to get Masaru.

"Nice one Hiei," a familiar voice said as Yusuke appeared, walking out of the crowd with Kuwabara and Kurama on his sides.

"Yusuke!" I said with a touch of relief and anger as I hurriedly wiped my eyes as my tears resurfaced at the sight of him.

"Woah!" Yusuke yelled, jumping back as Kuwabara did the same, both boys looking uncertain while Kurama stepped forward and gently grabbed me as Hiei dropped me in his arms, my feet never touching the floor in the process.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked as I cried and tried to stop my tears to no avail.

"Everything!" I said in a weak voice, feeling stupid for crying but unable to stop myself as the emotions I had pushed down tried to surface.

"Let's get back upstairs to my apartment." I dimly heard Sasuke say and pushed myself away from Kurama while pulling myself together as best as I could.

"Sorry," I muttered to Kurama and hoped he would think my red face was from my crying only.

"Think nothing of it." Kurama said, looking as if he wanted to add something else but was stopped from it when Masaru started to cry and was dropped into the boy's arms.

"C'mon! Let's go." Yusuke said as he motioned for us all to follow him as Sasuke led us back to the way I had come.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I'm not surprised," Ayame said a few hours later as she sat with two of her children along with Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara having had to leave due to a call from Yukina and his sister at Genkai's old place. "Though I am surprised her emotions cracked at the sight of you boys." Ayame said, her eyes shooting to look at Kurama, who seemed distracted and was starring in the direction Yusuke had taken Akari and Masaru a half hour earlier.

"You're kidding, right? I mean seriously Mom she tried to run away! With a hanyo infant in her arms!" Miyoko said in disbelief before she bowed her head slightly at the glare the red haired woman shot her.

"Alright then, how would you feel if you were stuck in a human body with no pack and no way to find any of them? Surrounded by unknown demons, unsure if they were friend or foe while your life might literally be in their hands?" Ayame asked her daughter sharply and the whole group waited for her answer.

"Scared out of my wits," Miyoko said softly, earning a nod from her mother as she lifted up a mug of tea took a sip.

"This child is not just a human, she is a hanyo just like her younger brother and she is lost. Remember that the next time you get angry at the girl." Ayame told her daughter but everyone could tell she was saying it for all of them to hear as she came to the defense of Akari.

"Lady Ayame, if I'm not being rude I have a question for you." Kurama spoke up and waited for Ayame's consent to continue, his Yoko side helping him more now that he was around higher demons that had formed a pack. "Are you the same Lady Ayame of the Shiro Ookami and mated the Wolf Prince Kouga?" He asked and kept his cool when both Sasuke and Miyoko froze and tensed, their eyes trained on the fox while their mother calmly looked at him.

"Yes, I am actually." Ayame said after a minute and smiled at him. "And you are the same Yoko Kurama who stole several of my prized Iris blooms and had my eldest son chase after you, are you not?" Ayame asked and Kurama actually blushed slightly as he smiled.

"My apologies, I did not think you would remember that." Kurama said with a small laugh that helped ease the tension in the room. Taking the opportunity given to him, Kurama decided to ask another question. "I assume that since you know Lady Kagome you also know who those two pups really are." He said calmly and just like that the uncertain atmosphere vanished as it became business once more.

"Yes." Ayame said, ignoring her two children's sounds of disbelief. "The last time I saw Kagome she was pregnant with Masaru and Akari hadn't been adopted by her and her mate, InuYasha." Ayame told the fox as he frowned slightly in thought.

"You mentioned an adoption?" He asked and Sasuke nodded, looking to his mother for permission to speak.

"Yes, our older brother met Akari in his younger years during his training with Master Setsuna after the adoption. That was how we learned of Masaru and of what had happened with Akari." Sasuke told him, his eyes darting over to look at Hiei before returning to Kurama.

"What I don't understand is how if Hohen knew Akari when they were cubs, how has she not aged? I mean think about it, Hohen said they were around ten* when they first met but Hohen's old now and clearly the pup back there isn't." Miyoko said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the bedroom that was currently being used.

"That is a good point. How is that possible?" Ayame asked and Kurama gave her his best impression of a blank face as he thought of how to word his answer. Wolves were known for their sense of smell and speed, just like the Inu, and if he lied they would know it in a second.

"I'm not sure how it works but Lady Kagome is able to pass through time to the Feudal Era and Present Day." Kurama said, telling the truth without revealing everything. Ayame nodded her head while Sasuke and Miyoko both looked at the red haired fox in disbelief.

"Do you honestly expect us-" Miyoko sputtered angrily before Sasuke stopped her.

"Stop Miyoko, remember those stories? That would explain it." He said and didn't miss the look the two guests shot each other.

"I believe you us information now." Hiei said coldly as he somehow managed to stare down at the group around the table even though he wasn't a very tall person. Before any of them could speak again Miyoko's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Yes? What do you mean he is? He can't! Not right now at least!" Miyoko said into the phone with disbelief in her voice as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Alright fine, but they're asleep so tell him that." Miyoko snapped and tapped her finger on the screen to hang up before looking at the group of males and her mother.

"Hitomi said **He's** coming and he wants the pups." Miyoko said with emphasis and Kurama and Hiei didn't miss the message.

"He'll have to wait then. I just got Akari to go to sleep!" Yusuke complained as he walked into the room, rubbing his left shoulder and looking tired himself. "I'm going to head over to the Shrine and grab a few of Kagome's old shirts for the pups. They both better be here when I get back." Yusuke said bluntly and sent a glare to the three wolves causing the two younger ones to growl at him while Ayame just shook her head.

"The only way those two are leaving is wrapped in that idiot's tail thing, and one thing I've learned over the five hundred years of knowing his is that his pride won't let that happen." Ayame told Yusuke just as the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Hitomi as she walked out of it looking miffed about something while a tall man strode into the room behind her and looked around with cold brown eyes as he adjusted his silk tie and Italian suit.

"By close you could have said the lobby or something!" Miyoko said, her voice loud in the suddenly silence the tall man with black hair had brought into the room.

* * *

*****Okay, about the age thing and the actual time line of Canon. During the three years that Kagome was gone Kouga and Ayama had Hohen, he met Akari when he was actually four or five BUT because demon infant and toddler stages don't last long he aged two years for every one before his aging slowed down at puberty like every immortal, demon, or other. Just a fact Light said I should share with you so you wouldn't get to confused! Thanks again and leave a review for us!


	12. Chapter 12

To **AngelQueen1325** From Dark

As always I'm super glad you liked it! Tell me what you think I should do next?

* * *

"Where." The man demanded coldly while looking around, his eyes landing on Yusuke and narrowing at the sight of the young man.

"They're asleep! You better wait until morning!" Miyoko snapped at him, ignoring the dangerous flare of yokia coming off of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke growled at the man who had yet to take his eyes off of him.

"I assume this is the whelp of Raizen." The man stated and Yusuke tensed at the comment as his anger grew.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled and moved to lash out at the man, only to be stopped by both Hiei and Kurama.

"Yusuke, now is not the time for fighting." Kurama said, his green eyes trained on the man. Before any of them could make anymore moves, Ayame vanished in a small whirlwind out of the room. Confused and worried, the three members of the Spirit Team went to follow only to be stopped by Miyoko and her brother, Sasuke.

"Move!" Yusuke snapped at the siblings as they stood in his way. "Now!" Yusuke said a little louder and tried to shove them both aside. As he did he was thrown backwards and crashed into the table, sliding over the wood and landing in a heap on the other side of the table.

"Sorry about this, but you can't go back there." Miyoko said as Sasuke lowered his hands from throwing Yusuke.

"Trust me, when it comes to these demons it's better to just stay back." Hitomi told them from her spot in the kitchen.

"I don't care! Let me through!" Yusuke snapped and moved towards them again.

"Fool, even a half breed like you should know the dangers of entering the den of a bitch and pups." The man snapped at him with disgust, turning Yusuke's anger onto him.

"Oh yeah Old Man?" Yusuke growled and ignored the obvious signs of irritation from the man as he looked on at Yusuke.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will not be insulted by the whelp sired by Riazen!" He said coldly and seemed to vanish for a second before reappearing behind Yusuke, dropping the boy with a flick of his wrist that was so fast that only Hiei saw it with his Jagan Eye, leaving the team in awe of his power.

"See to the safety of the pups, Miyoko. Sasuke, see to these stains." Sesshoumaru calmly told the two demonic siblings and stood in the doorway as Miyoko nodded and walked down the hallway while her brother moved towards Kurama and Hiei as they lifted up an unconscious Urameshi.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand. Pups are not taken lightly and are protected more than humans protect their gold." Sasuke tried to tell them and fished a card out of his pocket. "Come back tomorrow. This will allow you to come straight up here without any trouble, but for now I think it safer for you to leave." Sasuke added and the two demon detectives nodded after a minute and carried their leader into the elevator, preparing themselves for an angry tirade once Yusuke gained consciousness.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Meanwhile Ayame was trying her best to comfort Akari while the girl pushed against her efforts. Ayame was surprised at the fact that Masaru was able to avoid them at his spot on the pile of blankets sitting on the bed.

"Go away!" Akari snapped at her as tears ran down the girl's face and she raced out of Ayame's reach every time she tried to get close to the younger girl.

"Akari," Ayame tried again but had to lean to the side to avoid a book thrown at her.

"No! I need Her! Not you!" Akari yelled at her and Ayame caught the smell of raw fear in her scent as well as see it in her eyes. Something had truly scared the child and from what she could tell Akari was going to go into shock soon if she was not already in it.

"Akari, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Ayame said soothingly as the child stood against the wall looking at her with eyes that seemed to see someone else. Slowly Ayame moved forward, inching her way closer as the girl's lips moved and she said something to low for the wolf demoness to hear.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Miyoko said through the door and Ayame growled in anger as Akari flinched at the sound and slid down the wall to cover her head with her arms.

"Yes, come in and get Masaru. Be careful though," Ayame warned her daughter as she listened to the door open and her daughter walk in.

"Come here, Cutie!" Miyoko cooed to the toddler who fussed a bit but let her hold him while he glared at her, looking very much like his father. "Sesshoumaru's gotten those boys to leave so I'm taking Masaru out there with me. He needs a change anyway." Miyoko said, glancing over at her mother as she gently wrapped her fingers around a shaking Akari's arms and pulled her close in a slow motion.

"It's okay, shush now." Miyoko heard her Mom whisper as she held the obviously crying girl as she eased out of the guest room and walked to the living room to see Sesshoumaru sitting in an easy chair, Hitomi eating a sandwich, and her brother sitting on the couch starring at a news broadcast with dull bored eyes.

"Pack!" Masaru suddenly barked from his spot in Miyoko's arms and started to squirm as he tried to find the person he smelled. Everyone was stunned as the toddler barked the one word over and over until his eyes fell on the human Sesshoumaru. "Pack! Idiot!" Masaru barked in Inu and said in Japanese as he grinned at his Uncle.

"Here, since he obviously recognizes your scent." Miyoko said and handed the toddler to a stunned Sesshoumaru, ignoring the senseless babble coming from the toddler's mouth as he latched onto his Uncle. "You might want to change him though." The girl said with a grin as she noticed the other occupants of the room wince at the smell. Without a word, Sesshoumaru lifted the child off of his lap by the back of his neck and held the now silent child out to Miyoko, who rolled her eyes and carefully took him. Sesshoumaru did not miss the sad and disappointed look the puppy eared toddler gave him.

"Return him to me when you are done." Sesshoumaru said calmly and looked away from the teary eyes even as the scent of tears started to ebb.

"Let's get you changed then!" Miyoko cooed as she walked to the opposite side of the large one floor apartment to Sasuke's bathroom, ignoring her brother's cry of 'not my bathroom!'

"So, which sector am I getting tomorrow?" Hitomi asked in the silence as she ate a chip and continued to watch the news as it talked about the attack earlier that day.

"None." Sesshoumaru said calmly, ignoring the girl's protests as he waited for her to finish. "You will be going to the Higurashi Shrine and help the family there go into hiding. You will be staying with them until further notice." Sesshoumaru said in his usual voice, making Hitomi growl as the wind picked up and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Fine!" Hitomi snapped and stormed out of the room and towards her own, which was one room down from where Akari and Ayame were.

"Looks like rain," Sasuke said calmly as he walked into the living room, wincing at the sound of a door slamming down the hall. "Her work?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he lost his usual business air and plopped down on the couch looking much like his father, Kouga during the Shard Hunt, as he sat there.

"I have to admit, Hitomi has gotten better now that she works for you." Sasuke said as he looked at the glow of the city reflected on the storm in the sky. Sesshoumaru's only response was a small 'hmm' as he looked at the storm as it began to rain. "She's nothing like the girl we found her as back then." Sasuke said softly as he looked out at the scene in the sky but Sesshoumaru could tell he wasn't really seeing it.

"Pack! Idiot!" Masaru's happy bark and word rang out as Miyoko appeared and half dropped, half set the hanyo toddler down on his Uncle's lap.

"I'm going to bed. Good night!" Miyoko said before anyone could stop her and vanished down the hallway where all the females seemed to be that night.

"Leader?" Masaru whined for his father and hesitantly Sesshoumaru rested a hand on the boys head and softly ran his claws through his hair, soothing the boy as he leaned back to accommodate the toddler on his chest. Sasuke, by now, was watching in amazement as the Lord of Ice soothed the child to sleep, seeing a side he had only heard of over his four hundred years of life.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Once InuYasha and Shippo had crossed through the well they were bombarded by Souta as he fired questions at InuYasha rapidly.

"Where's Sis? Have you seen her? Where have you been? We can't find Kagome or the kids! Is that Shippo? Ha-" Shippo cut the boy off before InuYasha could, allowing both of them to sigh softly in relief at the relief the semi-silence gave them.

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked the boy as soon as one of the sentences registered in the man's mind.. "Where are Kagome and the pups?" He asked, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"We don't know. The last thing she told Mom was that she and Yusuke were going out for pizza with the pups and some of Yusuke's friends. She's been gone since yesterday!" Souta told them and InuYasha dropped him as he took a deep sniff of the air, trying to detect Kagome's scent among the normal pollution of the area.

"Shippo! Let's go." InuYasha snapped, making the boy jump to attention and nod at Souta. "Souta, tell your mother I will find Kagome. Until then stay here and don't leave the Shrine no matter what!" InuYasha demanded before running off, jumping up onto the roof with Shippo close behind before both demons vanished from sight.

A couple hours later a girl with white hair and red eyes showed up at the Shrine dressed in a punk style skirt with red and black stripped leggings and a skin tight black shirt with a fish net shirt over it. Souta wasn't sure what stunned his mother more, the girl's style or what she was telling them.

"Kagome's in danger?" Tsubaki whispered in fear as the girl nodded her head.

"We can't leave! InuYasha told us to stay here no matter what!" Souta said desperately and watched as the girl looked at him in surprise.

"InuYasha is here!?" She asked in shock and Souta nodded, seeing an angle he could work with.

"Yeah, and he would be pissed if he knew what you were doing." Souta told her as his mother bit her lip in thought.

"Look, as awesome as that may sound you have to trust me either way. My boss wants to protect you and to do that you guys have to go into hiding." Hitomi told them and pulled out a large brown folder from her messenger bag and handed it to them. "Here are secure passports for my boss' private jet, just pick a destination anywhere and get a place to stay. The credit card is untraceable and has unlimited access so don't worry about paying for anything, we'll take care of all of it." Hitomi told the Higurashi's and saw Tsubaki was close to giving in.

"But what about the chil-pups?" Tsubaki asked, correcting herself at the last minute.

"They'll be staying with my boss. We aren't even sure if you'll be targeted but we'd rather be safe than sorry." Hitomi told her and gave the woman her best sympathetic eyes. "If you won't do it for yourself, at least think of your son." She said and gave the woman a small smile when she nodded her head and pulled the envelop closer to herself, ignoring Souta's protests.

"Mom! We can't do this! InuYa-" Souta started only to have Tsubaki interrupt him.

"InuYasha has enough on his plate without having to worry about us." She snapped at him and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Souta, you have to understand that I'm trying to protect you." She told him, trying to explain to the furious boy what she was trying to do for him.

"I can take care of myself!" Souta yelled at her and dashed out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut with enough force that it bounced back as he raced out of the house.

"Souta! Come back!" Tsubaki called, getting up and racing past Hitomi as she chased after her son.

"Well that's done." Hitomi said calmly but her eyes looked sad as she let herself out of the house via the front door, leaving the brown envelop behind.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You're awful quiet." A woman with strange hazel eyes and black hair said as I sat alone on the couch looking out at the tall buildings in different shades of grey. I ignored the woman, listening to her as she sighed in frustration from her spot in the only chair in the living room. "You can't just sit there. Do something. Run, yell, fight, something!" The woman snapped in my direction and I shifted slightly, looking away from the dull landscape and at the woman as she glared at me.

"Leave me alone." I said with a slight slur as I tried to give her my best glare. It had been quiet ever since everyone had left, Masaru was asleep in a make shift nest made out of the squishy chair Hitomi called a 'bean-bag' and didn't look as if he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"If I didn't know better I'd call you Sesshoumaru's pup." The woman said, making my eyes widen slightly at the familiar name.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked and tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but failed since the strange woman smiled slightly.

"Yep, he's supposed to be meeting with those 'Spirit Detectives' down stairs." The woman said, saying the title with a shake of her head as she crossed her legs and brought them up into the seat next to her as she looked at me curiously. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm the Wind Sorceress Kagura, the mate of your Uncle." She said with a slight smirk as I starred at her blankly.

"And?" I asked with a grunt and moved my head away, using my arms as a pillow and shield to hide my smile as the woman huffed in disbelief. Last night had been miserable, it was the first time I had ever slept without Kagome next to me and it seemed my days as a captive liked to reminiscence every time I tried to fall asleep, leaving me more tired than anything.

"_I'm such a baby. I can't take care of myself at all._" I thought grumpily and let my eyes fall half way as I absently listened to the annoying buzz coming from Kagura.

"Ungrateful little snit! That buffoon InuYasha's had everything to do with your rudeness I see!" She snapped, seeming oblivious to the fact I wasn't really listening. It seemed like a second later when a familiar scent folded around me, making me jump up from where I had apparently dozed off.

"Here." A familiar voice said and I looked at a large, yet simple, brown jacket before looking up at a man with cold brown eyes, long black hair, and a stance that oozed 'Alpha'.

"Sesshy?" I asked half asleep again as I looked at the Japanese man and could have sworn I saw him smile slightly.

"Rest." He said and pushed me back down while deftly tucking the jacket around me, putting one of the sleeves right beneath my face so the scent of Kagome was right there. I was asleep before I even realized it.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Five hundred years and you haven't lost your touch I see." Kagura said as she calmly pulled a bangle off to reveal her true form of red eyes, black hair, and fair skin as Sesshoumaru removed his own charm -which was a necklace- to reveal his demonic human form, minus the mokomoko, as well.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru hummed in response as he looked from her to the now peacefully sleeping girl. He was surprised she had managed to sleep at all, but at the same time he wasn't because of the fact that Ayame stayed with the girl all through the night. The wolf demoness had helped Akari whenever she woke up, which was several times all through the night. "Five hundred years and it seems you have." Sesshoumaru joked as he walked over to the bean bag nest with Masaru in it and lifted the boy up, wrapping him in a large blue scarf that had belonged to Kagome.

"Four hundred, reincarnation remember?" Kagura teased back as Sesshoumaru gently set the boy back down in his blankets, noting with satisfaction that both children seemed completely at ease now. "Do I want to know how you got your hands on Kagome's things?" She asked her mate as she leaned against him and looked at the two children.

"Hitomi." Sesshoumaru said calmly and Kagura nodded.

"Of course, the little storm sprite did go to the Shrine earlier. Is she still upset with you?" Kagura asked and Sesshoumaru hummed again while motioning to the clear day outside. "Guess not then. Why don't you go check on the reports about the search on Kagome and I'll keep an eye on these two? I know one of them won't be up for a long while." Kagura told the tall diayokia and gave him a quick kiss, knowing he was determined to find the Priestess and his brother even if he himself wouldn't admit it.

"Kouga has his tribe out looking, with orders to report to you if they find anything, and King Koenma sent a messenger named Botan earlier with a lead for us. Check the area around Kyoto, Botan said they detected a release of Spiritual Power there that seemed to be Kagome's." Kagura told her husband and smiled softly as he put his concealment charm back on before walking to the elevator to leave. "Be careful." She whispered and was rewarded with a soft look from Sesshoumaru as he walked into the elevator.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Yeah, I brought Kagura back. I really didn't like that she died so I kind of had her reincarnate as herself with all her memories in tack. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Hitomi is a Storm Demon as in she can control the weather but only when her emotions get the best of her.

**~Akari~** Before Baka gives everything away leave a review with any questions, criticism, or whatever because she doesn't own InuYasha, just a the OC's...wait...YOU DON'T OWN ME YOU FAT BAKA! *Drops script and runs after a laughing Dark*


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THAT SERIES! I DO OWN ALL OCS SAVE FOR ONE! THANKS AND ENJOY...also please leave a small review? Please? I kind of need them to write chapters...**

* * *

To: **AngelQueen1325** From: Dark!

Yeah, she's still in her human form but not for long~! Anyway, our favorite fluffy cat is back in this chapter and I hope you like what I have in store for everyone! Hehe, got to run otherwise I'll give it all away. XD

* * *

"So we're heading to Kyoto and Hiei's going to meet us there?" Kuwabara asked Kurama while Yusuke slept on a seat nearby, the train speading along.

"Yes, Botan said yesterday they felt a spike in spiritual pressure there. Perhaps we will find Lady Kagome." Kurama said calmly as he looked out the window at the passing scenery, ignoring his bento box for the moment while Kuwabara ate his two.

"What about those people who took her? You think we'll have to fight them?" The carrot top asked as he took a large chunk out of his rice ball.

"I don't know, if Lady Kagome was captured by Suzume we may have to fight." Kurama said in his calm voice and looked at his friend with serious eyes. "For now we must focus on simply getting Lady Kagome to safety." He told his friend before both boys' eyes were drawn to the sleeping boy on the opposite side of the train.

"Shut up! We'll be fine, Kagome's stronger...than...that." The boy said in his sleep making Kurama smile while Kuwabara rolled his eyes and reached for Yusuke's uneaten bento. "Touch it and die, Kuwabara." Yusuke growled making the carrot top gasp and jerk back before muttering things about the sleeping boy under his breath while Kurama laughed lightly at the actions.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Damn," InuYasha growled as he stopped on a rooftop and looked up at the tall skyscraper nearby. They had been searching for two days and it was getting close to sun down, and they still had no luck finding any trace of Kagome outside of a destroyed street that showed the signs of demon destruction. Shippo looked up at his adopted father and frowned, he was just as confused as the older man and he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Hey you!" A new voice yelled causing both demons turn and look at a tall burly security guard with dark brown eyes and black hair. "What are you doing up here?" He asked angrily before his eyes widened dramatically and he started to sputter half words.

"I think he broke." Shippo said with a laugh before doing a front flip and transforming into his giant pink bubble form and laughing evilly at the man. The man fell back as InuYasha rolled his eyes at his son before growling a warning at the kit.

"Enough," InuYasha said and immediately Shippo turned back into his normal form and frowned at InuYasha.

"I'm so sorry sir! If I had known you would be up here I would have blocked it off so you could have some privacy!" The man said with a low bow as he apologized to a confused InuYasha and Shippo.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked and the man looked up at them in disbelief.

"You are members of the Western Clan aren't you?" The man asked slowly and watched as InuYasha and Shippo shared a look.

"I swear if that idiot of a brother is involved..." InuYasha growled while flexing his claws making the security guard gulp in fear.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Sir you have two visitors here to see you." A female voice spoke through the phone making a tall man with dirty blond hair in his late twenties or early thirties sigh as he dropped a stack of papers back on his desk and looked out the giant window behind him, sighing at the sight of tall skyscrapers and congested roads.

"Send them on in." The man said in a bored tone and waited as his door buzzed before opening to reveal his head of security and two other people the man had not seen in close to five hundred years.

"InuYasha?" The man said in shock before quickly grabbing his desk phone. "Helen? Cancel all of my meetings today. And why don't you take the rest of the day off and a five percent raise? Thanks!" The man said quickly, his eyes never leaving the stunned father and son in front of him as his head of security left.

"Who are you?" InuYasha growled and grabbed his sword when the man leaned back and started to laugh loudly.

"Why Dog-breath! Don't you recognize me? I mean it's been five hundred years but surely scents don't change that much?" The man asked with bright eyes as he took off a wedding ring and revealed a man with startling white hair that seemed to float slightly, his skin was nearly the same shade as his hair with dark blue, almost black, markings on his face that proved he was a full demon, (picture the marks on Sesshoumaru's face minus the moon) and he had luminous orange eyes that resembled a panther's more than a wolf's.

"Setsuna?" Shippo said in disbelief as the cat grinned and spread his arms wide. "Bu-but how?" Shippo cried in confusion as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well after you two left what else could I do?" Setsuna asked with a laugh that stopped as InuYasha growled at him.

"Where are Kagome and the pups?" The angry hanyo demanded, his eyes flashing red even though his sword was at his side. Setsuna frowned in confusion before leaning forward and motioning to the two chairs in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked before his eyes widened and he hastily grabbed his Iphone out of the inner pocket of his expensive light grey Italian suit and dialed a familiar number into it.

"Yo! Sasuke, sorry to bother you but I've got two very important pack members here." Setsuna said calmly though InuYasha and Shippo could both see him smirking slightly as he looked at them while listening to Sasuke tell him something. "I thought as much. I'll be there soon." Setsuna said after a few seconds and tapped the phone again before looking at InuYasha with serious eyes.

"On a good note, I know where your pups are." He said and watched as Shippo jumped up and down with whoops of joy while InuYasha looked slightly relieved but still tense.

"What about Kagome? Why aren't the pups with her?" InuYasha asked quickly, worry evident in his eyes.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. Just follow me. We'll take the rooftops." Setsuna said and walked out of his office, slipping his ring back on and leading the two undisguised demons towards the fire escape.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I hate kids!" Hitomi yelled as I glared at her from behind the couch while Masaru did the same from behind the giant box holding the TV.

"Good! Cause I hate you!" I yelled back at her and ducked down as she launched herself at the couch.

"Come here you little!" Hitomi snarled as I laid down and half tucked myself underneath the couch to get away from her fingers.

"Idiot!" I heard Masaru yell and watched Hitomi vanished from sight as she dashed over to the tv.

"Both of you better come out now!" Hitomi growled loudly and I smirked slightly before popping back up and yelling in surprise as my eyes met Hitomi's stomach before she lifted me up by the back of my shirt and jacket.

"Lemme go!" I yelled as I swung at her, the old jacket restricting me. I glared at Hitomi as she smirked at me and I kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to drop me as she grabbed her stomach. "Idiot!" I yelled at her and tried to run back behind the couch only to trip on the belt hanging off of Kagome's jacket. I hit the floor with an 'oomph' sound and scrambled to get up, only for Hitomi to take the chance to pin me down.

"Gotcha!" She said as she held my arms down and sat on my stomach as I struggled to get out from beneath her. Suddenly we both froze at the sound of loud growls coming from the end of the living room behind us. As Hitomi's eyes widened she jumped off of me, flipping over my head just as familiar shade of red covered my face and I felt an arm fold around me, pulling me against someone's chest.

"What are you doing to my pups!?" InuYasha yelled as I managed to wiggle my face free from the tough fabric to look at a stunned Hitomi. "SPEAK!" InuYasha snarled at the obviously frightened Hitomi and instinctively I curled up more against InuYasha as he stood up and pointed Tetsusiaga at her, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"InuYasha, calm down. This is Hitomi, a ward of Sasuke's and your brother's pack. I assume she was only acting as a sitter for the pups." A man with dirty blond hair said calmly as he walked into my line of sight and held his hands out as he looked from InuYasha to Hitomi. "Correct?" He asked Hitomi, who nodded quickly while trying to look calm again.

"Shippo, bring Masaru here." InuYasha growled and I watched with a touch of surprise as my older 'brother' rushed forward with a fussy Masaru in his arms. "Setsuna, you have a lot of explaining to do." InuYasha told the man after he took a quick sniff of Masaru and switched his hold on me with Masaru, letting me slip down to stand behind his leg as he held onto a now perfectly fine Masaru.

"You okay?" Shippo whispered to me and I nodded and latched onto the edge of InuYasha's familiar haori, ignoring the surprised look on Shippo's face as he watched me.

"Where's Kagome and why is Akari human?"InuYasha growled out and after a minute straightened up while sheathing Tetsusiaga. "And get rid of that damn human look." He spat and the man smirked before pulling off a gold band from his finger to reveal the cat demon I recognized.

"I must admit looking like this is more relaxing, but I didn't think you liked me like that, Doggy Man." Setsuna said with a smirk and I frowned in confusion as InuYasha growled and turned red while Hitomi and Shippo tried not to laugh.

"Knock it off before I turn you into a rug!" InuYasha snapped and moved to step forward only to look down at me when I pulled on his haori accidentally. With a soft look that I hadn't seen in what felt like forever he knelt down and rested a hand on my head, giving me a small smile before pulling me closer into a hug. "Missed you too Pup, both of you." He whispered into my ear before standing up and resuming his glaring match with Setsuna and Hitomi.

"First things first, a meal. Your brother and a few familiar faces will be arriving soon if I'm not mistaken and food is always a good thing to have in these types of situations." Setsuna said calmly while walking over to the couch I had been hiding behind and sitting down. "Hitomi, if you wouldn't mind ordering some food? Some fish, steak, and whatever you pups decide to eat." Setsuna said with a wave of his hand while grabbing the magic remote.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"It's odd seeing her like that." A man in his late twenties said while running a hand through his short but thick red hair as he watched Akari sitting in InuYasha's lap curled up with a small toddler hanyo with white hair and a single lock of black hair, both looking half asleep as InuYasha pulled a long woman's brown coat over them while a young teenage kitsune sat at the man's feet. The sight was odd, but the low purr coming from the normally aggressive man was the most shocking, as he lulled his three pups to sleep. "I mean, the last time I saw her she was stubborn and seemed more likely to punch someone in the face than cuddle with them." The man said with a small smile before looking defeated.

"And to think I had a crush on her as a cub." The man said, making his younger brother Sasuke snort in amusement from his spot at the table playing poker with their sister Miyoko.

"You had a crush on any girl that talked to you more than once." Sasuke told him while starring at his cards. "Miyoko, you owe me 30,000 yen." Sasuke said as he laid down his cards with a triumphant grin as he starred at his sister.

"Wrong again, I win." Miyoko said with a smirk as she laid down her own cards and gathered up all the chips into a giant pile in front of her. "When are Mom and Dad coming? It's getting really late." Miyoko said while Sasuke pouted at his lose.

"Probably stopped to take care of something. What about Sesshoumaru and his mate? Shouldn't they have been here an hour ago?" The red head asked and pulled out a Samsung phone, checking for any messages he might have missed. As he was slipping it back into his pocket though it went off and he grinned at the familiar name on the screen.

"Yo!" Hohen greeted and shot his siblings a thumbs up as he spoke into the phone. "Wait, what? Alright. No, I'll do it. See you in ten." Hohen said into the phone, his joking self gone and replaced with a serious one.

"What's up?" Miyoko asked curiously as her older brother hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Kagome was definitely in Kyoto at some point but she's not there now. Dad's going off with a few members of the pack to track her scent while Mom and Sesshoumaru head our way using Kagura's wind power to get here." Hohen explained and looked over at InuYasha, who had stopped purring and was starring ahead with a blank look on his face as he held onto his pups.

"Kagome's alright and I'll find her." InuYasha said in the silence, turning now determined eyes to look at the three wolf demons sitting at the table as they nodded at him. "That I swear." InuYasha whispered as he looked down at all three sleeping pups.


	14. Chapter 14

To: **BraziaRios** From: Dark

Yep! I'm glad you liked it! I've been planning it forever!

To: **AngelQueen1325** From: Dark

Yep! The cat is back! Lol I hope you like this chapter as well!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`I don't own any of the sexy awesome amazing incredible characters of InuYasha, but I do own the OCs! So set back and enjoy and when you're done leave a review! Thanks `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Kagome tugged on her chains for what felt like the thousandth time as she sat in the cold damp cell, getting a harsh zap from the sutras around her for her attempts. For some reason she was unable to summon her miko powers and was usually to out of it to fight much, she guessed it was due to the sparse food she was given as well as the sutras around her. As she pulled on the chains again she heard the sound of a metal door screaming open on rusted hinges followed by light footsteps as she was zapped by the sutras.

"Nice to see you awake, Kagome." Suzume said cheerfully as she kicked open Kagome's cell door and walked in with a tray of rice and fish as well as a jug of water. "Feeling talkative today?" Suzume asked her with a smile as Kagome glared at her, but did not speak.

"It's simple really, I want something and so do you. If we both give it to each other we're both even." Suzume said and sat down on the damp floor without flinching, setting the tray just of of reach of Kagome if she tried to grab it. "I think it's called equivalent exchange." The woman said calmly, oblivious to the deadly glare Kagome was giving her.

"There's nothing equivalent about giving up my child's life in exchange for my freedom. I'd die before I let that happen!" Kagome snapped and kicked her foot out at Suzume, knocking the tray away and scattering the food across the cell for the rats to have. Suzume frowned as she looked at Kagome with cold yellow eyes, as the sutras around the miko flashed erratically. "And besides, InuYasha isn't dead. He's alive and he will find me!" Kagome said with a smug surety that made Suzume snarl and lash out at the trapped miko, wrapping her hands around Kagome's neck and slamming her against the wall as the sutras around her flashed and shocked Kagome into screaming from pain.

"You're mate may be alive but he will never see you again!" Suzume hissed as Kagome's screams were chocked off, Suzume tightening her hold around the miko's neck. After a minute Kagome's eyes glazed over from a combination of pain and lack of air and Suzume dropped her to the ground in disgust, kicking the woman with the toe of her shoe before leaving the cage like cell, shutting the door with an echoing clang that resounded all around.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked as he turned and looked behind him at the crowded street. Realizing their friend wasn't following, Yusuke and Kurama stopped and turned to look at the tall carrot head starring off into the distance.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked calmly and held up a relaxed finger to signal Hiei to alert them to anything dangerous in the area.

"I don't know. I just felt some kind of dangerous energy spike all of sudden before it vanished." Kuwabara told them and turned to look at them.

"Perhaps we should investigate?" Kurama asked, earning a nod from Yusuke who in turn looked at Kuwabara.

"Think you can lead us?" Yusuke asked as Hiei appeared next to the group. "Hiei, tell those idiots to follow at a distance and that we might have a lead." Yusuke told the silent boy, who nodded with a scowl before vanishing to deliver the message.

"Come on, it came from that direction." Kuwabara said and began leading them down a small alley, ignoring the glares and cowards in the space between buildings.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Alright, I'll tell Lord Kouga. Thank you for the message." A wolf demon, disguised as an everyday policeman said to Hiei as he grabbed a walkie talkie to pass on the message.

"I suggest keeping at a distance. You'll find three of your pack two blocks from here in the alley unconscious." Hiei said absently and let a small grin touch his lips. "Next time I can't guarantee they'll be alive." He added before vanishing as the wolf demon began to growl and yell out orders to the few other 'officers' with him.

"Go get our men and keep an eye out for those Detectives. Give them their space but don't lose them!" The officer snapped, angry that a mere boy had managed to take out three members of Lord Kouga's pack.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Why do I need this again?" InuYasha asked as we sat in Sesshoumaru's penthouse with him, his mate, and a jewel demon that made concealment charms.

"You see, Lord InuYasha, these days it is against the laws to walk among humans without a human guise." The demon said with a shaky voice as he fiddled with a box of gems.

"I've done it before." InuYasha argued and growled when Kagura hit him on the head with a fan while slipping Masaru into his arms. "Dammit Kagura! Will you stop that?" He snapped, making Masaru laugh and clap his hands together while Shippo and I took the chance to snag a small box at the jewel demon's feet.

"Be nice, Hikaru has been making concealment charms for two hundred years." Kagura said as the case lifted itself up out of Shippo's hands and out of our reach. "You two, stop taking the boxes or I will pin you both to the wall." She said as I glared at her while Shippo groaned.

"It will help you find your mate." Sesshoumaru said suddenly appearing near the doorway, making me jump while Shippo simply looked over at him with a smile.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Shippo greeted as I crossed my legs and arms, ignoring the oversized jacket I still wore.

"Hidden by a charm, you will be able to move freely among the humans and easily find your mate." Sesshoumaru told InuYasha before his eyes fell on me. It took everything in me not to move or look away from him as our eyes met.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard InuYasha growl before feeling him left me up off of the ground.

"Hey! Put me down! I am not a toy!" I yelled as I squirmed in InuYasha's grasp, being completely ignored by said man and everyone else. Turning my head to glare back at InuYasha, I growled at him and tugged on his claws. "Down!" I barked and bit back a smile when InuYasha looked at me with a touch of surprise before slowly setting me down on my feet.

"A word, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said as I tried to run off only to choke slightly when InuYasha didn't let go and I nearly pulled my own feet out from beneath me.

"...Stay here." InuYasha said after a minute, letting me go and turning to look at Shippo as I jumped onto the squishy chair that Hitomi called a bean bag. "Watch the pups, Shippo." InuYasha commanded and started towards Sesshoumaru, who led him out of the pent house and into the elevator.

"Lady Kagura, shall I make a set of charms for Lord InuYasha and his pack?" The jewel demon Hikaru asked calmly, his nervous fidgeting gone now that InuYasha was gone.

"Yes, I expect them done and here tomorrow morning. You're payment has already been delivered." Kagura said in the same voice as Sesshoumaru, making me shiver slightly at the tone while Shippo did the same.

Twenty minutes later I was trying to escape Shippo's hold while hiding halfway behind a massive bookcase as he pulled on my ankles.

"Let go!" I yelled as he gave another hard tug and made my fingers slip.

"No!" Shippo yelled back as I head Masaru laugh while I somehow managed to free a foot long enough to kick my older brother in the face. "That's it!" Shippo yelled and with one harsh yank, pulled me completely out of my hiding spot and flying into the side of the couch. I barely registered the change before I was rolling around on the floor trying to pin Shippo as we knocked into something tall and solid before going the other way.

"Fur ball!" I yelled at him as he shoved me off of him and managed to completely pin me to the floor.

"Rat!" He snapped back as I shoved at his chest, absently noting the muscles I could now feel beneath his new shirt.

"Like you're one to talk!" I snapped back as I continued to try and escape his hold while he calmly sat down on my stomach and crossed his arms, ignoring my fists as I pounded on his legs.

"Says the one who's pinned!" He said back with a cocky smirk as I glared at him and wiggled enough to bring a leg up and hit him from behind hard enough for him to lean forward. Taking the chance I grabbed his shirt and pulled as fast and hard as I could, rolling him over me and allowing me to get out from beneath him.

"Ha! How's that?" I yelled at him and took off again, using the couch as a stepping stone to flip into the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" Shippo yelled as he tackled me around the waist from behind, sending us both crashing into the floor and rolling again, this time hitting the table and chairs and causing several loud crashes.

"Not so fast!" Shippo yelled as I started to escape him again, managing to get up long enough to knock something heavy off of the counter and down onto the floor causing a massive explosion of fine white powder that made us both cough and sneeze.

"What is going on in here?" I heard InuYasha yell as I blinked and tried to clear my eyes while Shippo continued to gag on the fine white powder that burned our noses.

"He...did...it!" I said between coughs and kicked my foot out at Shippo as he growled and tackled me again.

"I didn't!" He yelled as we went back at it, both of rolling and crashing into chairs and cabinets.

"Enough!" Kagura yelled as a blast of wind hit us and sent us flying into two different parts of the room. "Both of you will stop fighting and clean up this kitchen! I want it spotless!" She yelled angrily, making me mentally gulp at the dangerous aura around the woman as she held a fan in her hand and glared at us while InuYasha stood behind her looking stunned.

"If either of you start fighting again I will put you both in the most ridiculous outfits imaginable and take you to the most crowded part of the city! Do I make myself clear?" Kagura asked and we both nodded from our respective spots in the kitchen. "Did I stutter?" Kagura asked with a growl and immediately, Shippo and I both raced to try and clean up the white kitchen that was once grey and white.

"She can be really scary." I whispered to Shippo softly as I found a broom and started to sweep up the white powder, trying not to breath in all of it as Shippo used his tail to sweep off the counters.

"You have no idea!" Shippo whispered back with a shiver before we both went silent and back to work.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So Kagura is..." InuYasha started as he watched Sesshoumaru's mate teach his two oldest pups how to make cookies a few hours later.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he sipped on a glass of expensive wine and watched the trio in the kitchen as Shippo managed to snag a bit of cookie dough without being seen by the wind demon and his younger sister.

"You're not as much an ice prick as I thought!" InuYasha said with amusement as he carefully adjusted Masaru in his arms, letting the toddler lay against his chest more comfortably as Sesshoumaru growled a warning to his younger brother.

"At least I do not have need for a collar, little brother." Sesshoumaru said in a calm tone a minute later, taking a sip of his wine as InuYasha tried to sputter an insult. "Setsuna and Kouga may have discovered a lead on Kagome. The Detectives have proven useful." Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes of silence.

"About damn time." InuYasha growled while absently rubbing soothing circles on Masaru's back. "I'm going to that Kyoto place tonight." He added in a low voice, his eyes not once leaving Shippo and Akari as Kagura gave Akari a small spoonful of cookie dough to roll into a ball and place on a metal sheet.

"You will find use of this then." Sesshoumaru said and tossed InuYasha a single loop of shiny steel chain that would easily fit on his wrist. "It is better than what Kagura would have had you wear." Sesshoumaru said as InuYasha gave his brother a soft smile and nod while slipping it on, changing his hanyo appearance to his human one.

"Impressive," InuYasha commented offhandedly before slipping the charm off and putting it in his sleeve for later. As much as he had matured he still thought he could get away with not wearing the charm for a while.

"You will also need clothing. I have sent for a servant to lay out something suitable as well as a map and address for you to meet Kouga at." Sesshoumaru told him as he turned his eyes to look at the muted TV near them.

"You knew I'd do this the whole time didn't you?" InuYasha said with a scowl as his brother looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Thanks, I guess. You're just full of surprises." InuYasha said as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"It would be wise to leave your Robe of the Fire Rat here. I do not wish to listen to the cries of a pup missing their parent." Sesshoumaru said in his normal tone as InuYasha smirked but nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll leave once they're all asleep. Which shouldn't be long if Kagura keeps hitting Shippo like that and tiring out Akari." InuYasha said calmly as the sound of laughter echoed through the penthouse while Kagura scolded Shippo for eating the cookie dough.


	15. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

* * *

To: **AngelQueen1325 **From Dark!

Thanks! I hope this one is just as good! Tell me what you think?

* * *

"Lady Suzume! Lady Suzume!" A large man with bulging muscles but a baby like face yelled as he ran into a large room filled with rich colored furniture and a few even richer guests looking for his employer.

"Yes, Ichiro?" Suzume asked in a smooth voice as she sipped on a dark red wine while her three male guests eyed her hungrily.

"The girl, ma'am!" Ichiro said excitedly and looked down at the floor sheepishly as Suzume dismissed her guests, handing them off to several super model type girls that fawned over the men in a way that had all three excited.

"Ichiro, why don't you explain? Oh, before I forget girls," Suzume spoke causing the woman to all pause and look back at the deadly woman with poisonous eyes. "Have plenty of fun," Suzume said with a smirk as the girls squealed and two of them flashed fangs and a predatory look at each other.

"Succubuses are so easily filled." Suzume said with a tired sigh as she shook her head and looked at the giant baby man as he gulped. "Now, Ichiro what were saying?" Suzume asked with a soft smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Well Lady Suzume, one of the snake yokia came in a little while ago and said he had seen a strange half demon man in red and a young kitsune a few days ago enter a building belonging to the Lord of the Wolves Kouga and later they left with a half demon toddler and a young girl. The snakes say the girl could be a half demon and she fits all the requirements you were looking for." Ichiro said, his voice rising and falling with his excitement as he alternated with looking at the floor and at the deadly woman. "And, and the snakes said that little baby Koenma has sent his Spirit Detectives here and that they've already scouted around a bit but that now they're gone so you don't have to worry." Ichiro finished with a big smile as he puffed up his chest with pride.

"Very good, why don't you go take a break? I'm sure a few of the human delicacies downstairs will help satisfy your appetite." Suzume said with a smile as the man's face lit up like a child in a candy shop. Bowing, Ichiro left as quickly as his giant feet could take him, leaving Suzume to smile into her blood red wine as she thought of the new development.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Akari. Akari, wake up!" I dimly heard Shippo say as I was roughly shaken awake.

"Ship-po it's st-ill da-ark!" I said between shakes, swinging my arms out at the older boy as he let go.

"Ow!" Shippo hissed as I fell half off of the bed after knocking Shippo's nose. "Why did you do that?" He whined as I glared at him after saying the same thing.

"You woke me up!/You hit me in the face!" We both said at the same time.

"Look, just tell me why you woke me up?" I asked with a slight growl as I yawned and rubbed my eyes before noticing InuYasha's red haori wrapped around my shoulders. "Why do I have this?" I asked in confusion and looked up at Shippo as he put a finger to his lips for the signal to be quiet while darting his eyes over to Masaru sleeping beside himself for once.

"_Oh, right. Sleeping toddler, cranky when awoken!_" I thought with a silent snort as an image of a sign saying that appeared in my head.

"InuYasha left about thirty minutes after you and Masaru fell asleep. I don't know about you but I'm going after him. You coming or no?" Shippo asked me and I swallowed my immediate no and nodded my head, grabbing my brother's hand as he stood up and helped me to my feet.

"I'm coming," I said and slowly slipped off InuYasha's haori and placed it around Masaru so he would remain asleep for as long as possible. Feeling slightly exposed now that I had neither Kagome's or InuYasha's jackets I rubbed my arms and tried to focus on following Shippo's silent footsteps.

Fifteen minutes later we were racing around on the rooftops, following the faint scent of InuYasha.

"What if he's not in the city?" I asked from my perch on Shippo's back, pulling myself around his shoulders to look at his face as he looked around at the busy building filled with humans walking into a strange snake like thing that kept shooting off before coming back and repeating the actions.

"Then we go back to the Shrine. For now, we'll go get Masaru and then head that way." Shippo said as he turned and started back the way we had come. I looked at the side of his face from the angle I was at, frowning as I saw the hard yet determined look in his eye.

"_Shippo's keeping something from me._" I thought with certainty and looked up at the dark sky, missing the millions of stars I was once able to see.

"When we get there grab Masaru and InuYasha's haori, leave everything else or I won't be able to carry you guys." Shippo said with a smile in his voice. "Well, I could just drop you." Shippo said and faked letting me go, making me scream and tighten my hold on him.

"You baka! I could have died!" I yelled at him and hit his head with my fist to prove my point. "Just wait until I get back to normal!" I added as Shippo ducked his head and laughed.

"My my! A demon and a human! What a tasssty sssurprisse." We heard a voice hiss as we landed on a large flat roof with an old hut on stilts that said water on the side.

"Come out!" Shippo yelled as he tightened his hold on my legs before letting go of one of my legs to reach into his vest.

"A kitsssune! Delicsssioussss!" The voice said as a snake demon with diamond patterned scales slithered out from behind the strange tower.

"Who are you?" Shippo demanded angrily as I looked at the demon with a touch of fear from my spot on my brother's back.

"I am a Diamond Back Yokia, I come from the .A. my name is Thomassss." The demon said and I noticed for the first time that he had a strange accent.

"Nice to know." Shippo said and I felt him tense up slightly before he snapped his hand out and scattered a mix of leaves and acorns in front of us, providing a smoke screen as his illusion took place. "Let's get out of here!" I heard him say before we were up in the air again.

"Not ssso fassst!" The demon yelled and Shippo yelled in shock as we were jerked out of the air and smashed into the wooden hut, finding out the hard way that it was filled with cold water. "I love a good fight, Kitsssune." The demon said with a laugh as I coughed up water and tried to ignore the pain radiating from my body.

"Damn," I heard Shippo grunt and looked over to see him climbing to his feet, dripping water as it ran down his face, mixing with a small cut on his cheek. "You okay Akari?" He asked me, not once taking his eyes off of the snake as it slithered closer.

"I'm fine." I managed to say between coughs and grabbed my side as a sharp pain ripped through it. "_Damn! I'm hurt really bad!_" I thought as I felt a hot sticky start to coat my fingers while the pain grew every time I tried to move.

"You have no hope againssst me, little Kit." The snake, Thomas hissed with amusement as his putrid yellow eyes flashed and he struck out at Shippo, forcing him to dodge a set of vicious set of fangs but not the claws as the demon shot past him and towards me.

"Akari!" Shippo yelled as I dove out of the line of fire and rolled to my feet, trying to ignore the raging pain as I focused on the fight. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled and launched a ball of emerald fire at the snake, hitting it's back but not causing much damage due to the scales on him.

"Nicsssse try," Thomas hissed with a laugh before turning around and aiming at me again. As he drove closer I felt fear hit me and I froze, raising my other arm as I watched the snake appear to fly at me with my eyes wide. As I opened my mouth to scream the snake was suddenly veering off to my left, crashing into the rock wall and kicking up dust as the wall shattered.

"Hmph!" A familiar black clad figure said as he straightened and turned his head slightly to look back at me while Shippo raced towards me.

"Akari!" Shippo cried as he enveloped me in a hug before jumping away with me in his arms almost immediately. "You're hurt." He whispered with a touch of fear as he looked at Hiei as the snake demon, Thomas got back up and looked at us.

"I sssssee. They are your prey." Thomas hissed and without another word dove over the side of the building and vanished from sight. I watched as Hiei turned around to glare at us, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me as Shippo slid a step back.

"Who are you!" Shippo demanded angrily, making Hiei scoff at us with a glare before walking over to look Shippo in the eye.

"Follow." Hiei said in a dead tone and I felt the hesitation in Shippo's hold as he seemed to debate it. "Unlike you, she's human." Hiei snapped suddenly and I tried to shake my head to dislodge the dizziness I felt while pulling myself out of Shippo's arms.

"I'm fin-" I started only to fall into darkness when Hiei vanished and I felt something hit the back of my head. "_Dammit!_" I thought before I completely lost consciousness.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Hiei caught her without any effort, looking over at Shippo with a glare when the boy moved to attack him. He was not in the mood to deal with two stubborn idiots that couldn't see that they needed his help. Shippo growled and flexed his claws, flashing his yokia at the boy in hopes of causing some hesitation if not intimidation.

"Let her go." The boy demanded making Hiei scoff before lightly tossing Akari to him, surprising Shippo and making him take a few steps back to maintain his balance.

"Wait here." Hiei said with a touch of annoyance before vanishing from sight. Shippo debated on trying to get back to Sesshoumaru's penthouse but stopped when he looked down at the blood dripping down from the wound on Akari's right side. Not giving it a second thought, Shippo took off his vest and blue shirt, ripping the shirt into suitable enough bandages while pulling his vest back on.

"Thank Kami, Kagome taught me how to do this." Shippo muttered as he carefully tightened the makeshift bandages and looked at his work. It was sloppy but it would hold until he could get help. Being careful to not aggravate the injury Shippo lifted Akari up into his arms bridal style and made to start back to Sesshoumaru's.

"Here," Hiei suddenly said, appearing with Masaru wrapped securely in InuYasha's red jacket, successfully keeping the child asleep and quiet. "Follow me," Hiei said as he somehow switched Akari into his own arms and put Masaru in Shippo's.

"Wa-wait! What about my pack? This is kidnapping!" Shippo told him, his voice shaking slightly as he adjusted Masaru in his hold.

"I don't have to answer you." Hiei snapped at Shippo before taking off in what seemed a random direction to Shippo. Having no other choice and feeling guilty at what he had caused he followed Hiei, not looking back and noticing the snake demon he had fought slither back up onto the roof.

"Missstresss, I have newssss." Thomas hissed into a small Iphone as he slithered over to a hidden corner behind an A/C unit and gathered up a set of clothes and a simple ear spike that doubled as a concealment charm.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Hiei!" Botan exclaimed in surprise as she slid the temple door open to see the Jagan user holding a small human girl in his arms with an unfamiliar boy holding a toddler wrapped in red cloth standing behind him panting for breath.

"Have Yukina heal her." Hiei said bluntly and shoved Akari into Botan's arms, bringing notice to the bloody wound on Akari's right side, before he left again. Nodding her head, Botan rushed to one of the small bedrooms that was normally used for such events.

"Yukina!" Botan called and caught sight of Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru walking towards them with a cigarette in her hand.

"What's up, Botan?" Shizuru asked calmly, her eyes following the Reaper as she moved into the bedroom near them both and laid Akari down on a small futon in the middle of the floor. "Yo, kid, what's going on?" Shizuru asked while putting her cigarette in her mouth just as Yukina walked into the hallway.

"Yukina! Thank goodness! It seems Akari's been hurt!" Botan said, poking her head out to look at the girl while Shippo looked torn between going to Akari's side and keeping everyone away from her or staying back and hopefully letting her heal.

"Oh no!" Yukina gasped and immediately dashed into the room and to a small concealed cabinet that held several sets of bedding and two first aid kits.

"Got a name kid?" Shizuru asked calmly as Shippo looked on from the doorway as Akari's shirt was pulled off of her and his make shift shirt bandages cut off of her.

"Shippo." He said absently and looked down at Masaru when he began to squirm and wake up with a cry.

"C'mon, he sounds hungry. I'm pretty sure we'll be useless until they get finished so we might as well eat something." Shizuru said and walked past Shippo, not waiting for him to follow her as she made her way to the kitchen where a pot of stew was already cooking. "Had a feeling we'd have company anyway." She said and caught sight of a guilty Shippo following behind her slowly.

"She'll be fine, you know. Can he eat food?" Shizuru asked while setting a bowl of stew down on the counter near Shippo.

"Yeah," Shippo said slowly and snapped his head back to look at the doorway with a look of guilt and slight fear on his face. Before Shizuru could stop him he was already racing back the way they had come.

"What are you doing to her!?" Shippo yelled as he shoved Botan back away from Akari and grab the girl away from Yukina as well.

"Shippo?" Akari questioned as Shippo half dragged her away from them all and put his back to the wall.

"Now listen here, you! We're trying to help her!" Botan snapped at Shippo as Yukina looked at him in shock.

"Yeah right! It didn't sound like that!" Shippo snapped at her and looked back at Akari as she latched onto his arm tightly and felt his face pale when she slumped over against him. "Akari!" He yelled as he lowered himself to the ground to catch her.

"Now see what you've done?" Botan snapped at him and Shippo looked up at her with guilt on his face.

"If you let me, I can finish healing her and you can stay here if you want." Yukina said softly and Shippo bit his lip and looked down at Masaru before his eyes darted to Akari and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you too." He said in a determined voice as he looked at the ice woman. Yukina nodded and walked over to the boy, carefully supporting Akari and pulling her away from Shippo.

"Stay." Shippo barked at the fussy Masaru and turned away, helping Yukina by putting Akari back into the bed and holding her down as his little sister voiced her loud complaints and affirmations of being alright.

"It's weird," Shizuru said after a minute of watching Yukina carefully stitch Akari's wound back together. "I thought demons were supposed to have concealment charms on at all times." She said when Botan looked at her, the Reaper's face going from curiosity to confusion before settling on surprise.

"You're right!" Botan exclaimed and tapped her chin with a finger. "I wonder why he isn't wearing one." She trailed off before shaking her head and pulling out a small beeper from her skinny jeans.

"That's Koenma," she said before walking off to see what the toddler prince wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME BECAUSE THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS! I HAVE NO MONEY!**_ Thank you for reading though! Oh and leave a pretty little review for me please?!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To: **alstasulis**

You have an excellent eye! And I hope you like he's outfit (hehe!) And yes, he does hence why he's not so loud and gung-ho about anything other than finding Kagome and keeping the pups safe. And yes they aren't telling him something but that's to be revealed. MWAHAHAHA! =D Oh and yes the kids are trouble magnets it seems!

* * *

InuYasha adjusted his clothes for what seemed like the hundredth time as he rode the train to Kyoto, perched on the roof of the train much like he had been when he followed Kagome to her Entrance Exam. Earlier when he had started to leave, making sure to leave his haori with his pups and let Masaru lay on the blanket and pillow InuYasha had been laying on, he had run into Kagura.

Five minutes after his meeting with her, he was dressed in a pair of simple dark khaki pants with a dark brown leather belt and a short sleeve red polo shirt tucked into it complete with a black leather jacket that was loose around his arms but squeezed around his wrists. The final touch had been a pair of brown loafers that had looked similar to Kagome's old school shoes but seemed more refined. At first he had fought against the entire outfit, not wanting to wear something so constricting and after a few minutes Kagura had relented and allowed him to switch out the slightly formal shirt and slacks for a pair of loose designer jeans and a baggy red shirt. The only thing she had been dead against was him going barefoot like he usually did, so after hissing insults at each other Sesshoumaru had appeared and thrown a pair of loose fitting white and red Nike's at his brother, knocking the man over when the shoes connected with his head.

"Enough or you'll wake them." Sesshoumaru growled as InuYasha muttered insults at his brother but finished getting his clothes and shoes on. By the end of twenty minutes he looked like a normal person, if you ignored his long white hair, ears, eyes, and claws.

"Take this train, one of Kouga's men will meet you at the station. Oh and make sure to wear your charm!" Kagura said as she adjusted the black jacket InuYasha had kept and stuffed a small wad of bills into one of the pockets. Nodding his head and rolling his eyes InuYasha started for the door, his elder brother following behind him as he did.

Now, thirty minutes after slipping out of the penthouse and going through a crash course of currency and other things with his brother he was on his way to where he prayed Kagome was.

"I'm coming Kagome. Just hold on a little while longer." He whispered to the wind as he looked ahead into the darkness, his eyes full of determination and fire as the train zoomed along.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Any luck?" Kurama asked Kuwabara as the Spirit Detectives circled around a large city block, only to stop once more in front of a red light house. Kuwabara shook his head again and sighed while he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the dark whore house.

"I swear it was around here." Kuwabara said with certainty and Yusuke sighed while Kurama nodded his head and pulled out a small phone to call one of Kouga's men.

"Looks like we have to do this the old fashion way." Yusuke said and started towards the building, ignoring his friends tries to get him back.

"Urumashi!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to stop the other boy without success.

"Yusuke!" Kurama tired as well, but sighed when the boy ignored him and banged on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Yusuke was met with a tall burly man with a child like look.

"What do you want?" The man growled, trying to appear threatening as he looked down at Yusuke.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for my old man! You haven't seen him have you?" Yusuke asked, acting as if he were just an innocent and stupid kid, making the burly man blink in surprise while his friends facepalmed themselves and shook their heads in disbelief.

"No," the man said slowly and looked back over his shoulder at something. "Now go away." He said and tried to close the door. When the door didn't shut like he wanted it to he looked down at the hand holding it open, his eyes trailing up the arm until they met the hard glare Yusuke now sported.

"How about you let me and my friends in anyway? Maybe I can look for him." Yusuke said with a cold smile as Kuwabara and Kurama took the chance to get closer. As they stepped up behind Yusuke the man's eyes hardened and Kurama's nose twitched with the strange mix of smells coming from the strange house, one of them sticking out for him.

"We're closed. Go away little boy." The man said with a glare of his own.

"Ichiro! You left another mess in here!" A female yelled from the back, making the muscle man pale as his eyes widened. "Clean it up while I go run an errrand!" The voice said followed by the tap tap tap of high heels on wood. Before the boys could react the man, Ichiro, literally kicked them out into the street and slammed the door shut.

"Get the hell off me, Uramashi!" Kuwabara groaned from his spot underneath Yusuke as a crowd of people lookd down at the pile of three boys.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped as Kurama stood up and dusted himself off, his eyes looking up at the building with a hard glint.

"Let's go somewhere else for the moment." Kurama said slowly and looked down at his friends who nodded at him and stood up to follow him away from the building. Perhaps they had found a lead after all.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Calm down, at least we know where they are." Kagura tried to sooth the irritated diayokia flying next to her as he growled and narrowed his eyes at the surrounding area. Earlier that night they had both detected a foreign demon in their penthouse and had rushed to fight against the intruder, only to find the three pups gone and a detailed map sitting on the floor with the window wide open.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru growled and Kagura sighed, she understood her mate's desire to protect the pups but sometimes he was to hard on himself. Yes, the pups had been taken. But they hadn't even known anyone was there until both felt a flash of power and even then the intruder hadn't left anything other than the map. The map itself showed an old shrine and it's ground a full day's travel from their penthouse, and to cut time both had decided to fly to the destination, thankful for the dark cover of night.

"There." Sesshoumaru said calmly as they flew over a large forest, both feeling the small poke of spiritual pressure as they entered the area. A minute later both were landing on the grounds surrounding a large shrine building, it was still dark but by the dim light of the stars and the waning crescent moon they were both able to see the woman leaning against the porch with a cigarette in her hand.

"Had a feeling we'd have more guests." Shizuru said as she put her unlit cigarette in a shirt pocket and looked at the two demons not wearing their concealment charms.

"Where are the pups?" Kagura asked in a tone that warned of immediate danger if she didn't like the answer. Shizuru didn't answer, choosing to simply stare at the duo in silence.

"Do not leave this Sesshoumaru and his mate waiting." Sesshoumaru growled at Shizuru, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shizuru asked in a bored tone and waved a hand dismissively.

"Liar!" Kagura yelled in anger as Sesshoumaru snarled and his eyes flashed red as his yokia flared. "I know they're here!" Kagura snapped and unfurled her fan.

"Give them back or you'll regret it!" Kagura yelled as Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword Baksiaga and pointed it at Shizuru.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" A familiar voice yelled as a young teenage boy jumped off of the tall shrine roof and landed in the yard in front of the diayokia and his mate.

"Shippo?" Kagura said in surprise as Shippo stood up and looked at them with guilty eyes.

"They aren't our enemies!" The boy said quickly and looked back at Shizuru as the main shrine doors opened to reveal a young girl maybe two years younger than Shizuru with light mint green hair wearing a pair of loose pants and a simple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and a young woman the same age as Shizuru with light blue hair and purple eyes wearing a similar outfit to her companion except with the shirt being a dull green and the jeans being a darker shade of blue.

"Shippo." Sesshoumaru growled, silently telling the boy just how much trouble he was in before he turned his attention to the three women while sheathing his sword.

"Well this is interesting!" The blue haired woman, Botan, said with a clap of her hands, distracting everyone and causing them to turn their attention to her. "Why don't we all go inside and talk. I'm sure Hiei didn't explain anything so let us do that." Botan said with a smile and watched as Kagura narrowed her eyes and closed her fan.

"Botan, for all we know Hiei brought those kids here to keep them away from these two." Shizuru said calmly, somehow holding another cigarette in her hand though no one had seen her grab it.

"But, Shizuru if he did wouldn't the wards have pushed them out?" The smaller girl, Yukina, asked nervously and turned her red eyes to look at the older woman.

"Who knows," Shizuru said calmly, her eyes looking straight at Sesshoumaru and Kagura as Shippo opened his mouth to say something.

"It's okay! Honest! They're part of my pack!" Shippo said and would have continued if not for the fact that Kagura had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Shippo," Kagura said and lightly tossed her fan to the ground. "You said you'd explain. Now start before my mate decides to destroy this place." Kagura said with a smirk and motioned to her husband.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Master," Suzume said softly as she bowed and looked at the black floor, ignoring the screams and cries from the pits below her.

"Suzume..." Her master spoke, the cloaked figure standing a few feet away near the edge and facing away from her. "You've...returned..." The figure hissed and turned slightly to face her as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"And you've gotten stronger, my Liege." Suzume said with a calm voice and a strange light in her eye.

"Yes..." the creature said, not elaborating further as they turned away and seemed to pluck something from the air in front of them. "What news...?" It asked and Suzume frowned slightly as she felt the thing's small flare of power.

"I've managed to capture someone close to the Heir. Soon they will be in your grasp!" Suzume told the figure and watched in satisfaction as they seemed to stiffen before turning to look at her.

"Good..." The figure said softly and raised an arm, one that matched the mutated and rotten flash of it's hand, causing the cocanaphy of noise to rise to a crescendo as a small orb of murky black and green formed inches above the hand. "Soon...very...soon..." The figure said in what could almost be considered a gleeful tone as Suzume took the chance to leave the underground pits of hell.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So even if Kagome isn't in there, there are demons inside." Yusuke said calmly as he, Kurama, and Kuwabara all sat in the back corner of a small diner each with a plate in front of them.

"Yes, even in this age it is rather hard to hide certain demonic scents and blood." Kurama said as Kuwabara snarfed down his double burger and fries.

"Then why not...send a message...to Koenma?" Kuwabara asked between mouthfuls, looking up at his friends to show he was listening.

"It would be a good idea." Kurama said, looking at Yusuke as well, waiting to see what he would say.

"I've been itching for a fight for a while now." Yusuke said offhandedly and pulled a small mirror like Iphone out of his pocket. "Call the girls and see if they've seen Hiei, afterwards we'll meet up with those wolves and make our move." Yusuke said and tossed the phone to Kurama, smirking at Kuwabara as he whined about wanting to talk to Yukina.

"Hold on," Yusuke said slowly as a group of men walked in, obviously drunk and looking for trouble. Without a word all three boys watched the men stumble up to the cashier and slur out an unintelligible sentence before one of them pulled out a knife and another pulled out a gun. "They aren't demons, but what the hell?" Yusuke said with an almost feral grin and stood up with Kurama and Kuwabara. It was a shame that the twenty guys that went in looking for easy drinking money ran into three members of a team that had won the Dark Tournament.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!_**

To **BraziaRios** From me! Dark!

Alright, so far something's happened in the past causing InuYasha to send Kagome and the pups - minus Shippo - to the future. There Kagome meets up with her cousin Yusuke and learns about a mission of sorts that involves InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Afterwards Kagome get's attacked and kidnapped at the same time as InuYasha encounters an undead man that's after someone in his pack, the man then attacks and gravely injuries InuYasha. After he does the man returns to his master. Afterwards InuYasha and Shippo head to the future in order to check on Kagome and the pups in the process finding out that they've been missing. Meanwhile Akari, now stuck as a human, and Masaru have been taken in by a wolf demon named Sasuke who knows Sesshoumaru. Later, InuYasha and Shippo find Akari and Masaru with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha goes off too find Kagome. ... That good?

To **Shafanhow** From Dark!

I'm glad you asked! Okay, remember how future Akari said she had messed up the timeline by pushing Souta down the well sooner than he was meant to be? Well the changes were enough to erase the future versions of themselves. I based this off the old saying, "The future isn't set in stone." Meaning that because something, some small thing, changed in the past it rewrote the future. Now, we have what is now being written. I hope this explains everything a little easier.

* * *

Ever since Souta had run off after fighting his mother he had been staying with Sango and Miroku, training to get stronger and hopefully be able to help his sister and her family. After staying with the small family for a few days he asked Miroku to start his monk training, leading to the situation he was in now.

"Concentrate Souta," Miroku hummed as he and Souta sat under the shade of the Goshinboku trying to meditate.

"I'm trying." The boy growled and furrowed his brows before releasing a breath of frustration. "Why can't I get it?" The boy yelled as he laid back on the ground and glared up at the tree of ages. Miroku opened one eye to look at the boy and slowly released himself from his meditative state.

"Becoming a monk is not an easy task. It takes years of hard training." He told Souta and waited with his chin propped up by his fist for Souta to sit back up. "You do know that you don't have to become a monk. I understand your desire to become a tiajiya but not your desire to become a monk." Miroku said after a minute of listening to the wind pass through the leaves of the Goshinboku.

"But I have to!" Souta told him, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Aka-" He started only for Miroku to interrupt him.

"The Akari that you knew then should not rule you now." Miroku said calmly, and waited a minute before continuing. "Time is not something that is set in stone; it is ever changing, just like the world around us. It changes everyday into something new. And you said yourself that your time was different when you returned to it and that the last time you saw your Akari she was fading. How do you know that because of coming here now that you have not changed something she said?" Miroku asked making Souta furrow his brow as he thought about what he said.

"But if I don-" Souta started to argue only to have Miroku light smack him on the head with his staff.

"Don't let others rule your life. It is your's for a reason designated by Buddha and the Kami." Miroku said and calmly closed his eyes and folded his hands, looking as if he were meditating. Souta sighed, knowing he was better off leaving the monk alone when he was like this. In the silence he closed his eyes to think, missing the smirk on Miroku's face when he saw the young boy subconsciously slip into a meditative state to think.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Oi! Mutt-face!" A familiar voice yelled making InuYasha tense and reach for the hidden sword at his waist as his dark violet eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Over here, Idiot." The voice said as a tall man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and cerulean blue eyes wearing a simple officer's uniform walked up to a human InuYasha with two other officers flanking him.

"Long time no see, Mutt." The man said with a smirk as InuYasha glared at him and released his sword in order to cross his arms.

"Kouga," InuYasha growled as the man that appeared older than him by a few years smirked and motioned to his two lackeys.

"You remember Ginta and Hakkaku," Kouga said as both men smiled and waved at the hanyou. InuYasha nodded at them before returning his attention to Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru said you had a lead on Kagome." InuYasha said as he looked at the trio. Kouga nodded and looked around before motioning for him to follow.

"Let's talk somewhere else. I don't really care for the smell around here." Kouga said and led the group outside and down the street, taking off the top of his uniform to reveal a simple white T-shirt with no sleeves. "You guys go tell the rest of the Clan what's going on." Kouga ordered his friends, who nodded before somehow disappearing among the crowd in an instant.

"Think you can keep up?" Kouga asked InuYasha with a smirk as they slipped into a deserted alley.

"Anytime, Flea-bag." InuYasha scoffed with his own smirk and both leapt up onto the roofs above them and raced towards a tall building that Kouga said was their destination.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"We'll have to wait till day break." Kurama said as he and two of his friends looked down from the roof of a nearby building at the busy house below them.

"I'd rather not go at all." Kuwabara said with a green tint to his face as he looked at some of the less than clean things going on in the house thanks to the open windows.

"Kuwabara, do you feel Kagome's spiritual power or whatever?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the house with a mix of indifference and anger. Kuwabara froze and both boys could tell he was focusing on trying to find the missing woman's energy.

"There's something there but I can't tell what it is with all of the...energy...down there." Kuwabara said with a small blush as Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Sexual energy has always proven an effective barrier." Kurama said calmly as Kuwabara's face went a deep shade of red that made Yusuke snicker.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled but that only made Yusuke laugh even harder.

"Wow Kuwabara this makes me wonder if your still a virgin!" Yusuke teased making Kuwabara make a fist at him and growl.

"Oh yeah? And what about you?" Kuwabara snapped making Yusuke shut up real quick!

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Yusuke said calmly making Kuwabara laugh as his friend got angry. "What about you Kurama?" He asked with a snap in his voice as he looked at the fox watching them with big eyes that blinked slowly.

"What?" Kurama asked in confusion as both of his friends stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well have you done it?" Yusuke asked bluntly as Kuwabara blushed a bit at the statement.

"You mean had s-" Kurama started and smirked at the obvious blush on both boy's faces. "I see. As Yoko, I had many...benefits. So yes, I have." Kurama said and laughed when both boys fell to the ground on their faces with groans of annoyance and jealousy!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Make sure she's out, you got that?" A rough voice snapped as the door to Kagome's cell crashed open making her cringe slightly but even that small movement proved painful as sparks were released from the sutra's around her.

"What if she isn't?" A slightly younger voice asked as a young man with short dirty red hair and strange blue eyes walked in and looked at Kagome uncertainly.

"I don't care. It sure as hell ain't my problem!" The owner of the rougher voice spat from the shadows before heavy footsteps walked away, fading with distance. Kagome struggled to open her eyes and glare at her jail keeper, her heart hurting at the obvious path the young man had chosen for himself.

"You must be something else." The man said offhandedly as he walked around the small cell, avoiding Kagome's cold glare. "I mean, your surrounded by top notch sutra's and in one of the strongest demonic holding cells I've ever encountered." The man said and finally turned to look at her with a half smile that, had he been in a better place, would make women swoon over him. Not seeming to care the man moved closer and softly cupped Kagome's chin, smiling the entire time. Kagome tried to pull away but she was weaker than she thought and he was easily stronger.

"Listen very carefully," the man whispered almost to soft for Kagome to hear. "I can't give you much but hopefully by sunrise you'll be out of here and with the police. Whatever you do, don't anger Lady Suzume or you'll wish you had died." He told her and pulled away, acting as if he hadn't said a word to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered but the nameless man didn't answer as he tutted at her and walked over to her, his eyes flashing an apology as he wrapped a hand around Kagome's neck, slipping something down her front before squeezing his hand and knocking her out.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Kagura was silent as she sat down inside the temple. She was watching the three women closely, listening as they told her of Akari's injury and how two of them had met Kagome, Masaru, and Akari before. When they were done speaking the wind sorceress turned to her mate and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" She asked him as put his untouched tea down and looked at them all with a blank face.

"The intention was good, but it would have proven less difficult to simply return the kit and pups back to us." Sesshoumaru said in the silence and flashed his eyes at Botan when she opened her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Shizuru.

"Botan. He's right." Shizuru said and looked at Sesshoumaru calmly before continuing. "We really had no right to take those three in, regardless of whether Hiei wanted us to or not. It's a good thing that was helped them, but when it comes down to it they belong with their own." She said and Kagura blinked in surprise while Sesshoumaru simple 'hnn'ed, his body calm but his eyes were watchful. After a minute all five occupants of the room stiffened as something touched the barrier around Genkia's grounds.

"Expecting guests?" Kagura asked as the other three women stood up, their faces varying from unsure to determination.

"Yukina, you stay here. Shizuru you and I'll go see what's here." Botan said, immediately taking charge of the situation as she summoned her small riding oar.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said in a low tone as he too stood up. Kagura nodded at the silent order before turning her head to look at the trio.

"I'll stay here and help." She said calmly and watched as Shizuru and Botan shared a look before nodding and moving past the couple.

"Follow us," Botan said and flew out of the temple with Shizuru and Sesshoumaru followed close behind.

"This way," Yukina said and walked through a small door in the shadows, leading Kagura into the living area of the large shrine/temple. "If you'd like I can fix you something to eat?" Yukina asked politely and Kagura noticed how the young woman looked nervous and did her best to smile at Yukina in reassurance.

"It fine, where are the pups? I notice Shippo seemed to have vanished earlier." Kagura said making Yukina relax a bit as she nodded and led Kagura down a hallway and motioned to a cracked doorway that let a small strip of light out in the dim hallway.

"They're in there. I'm going to go get more first aid supplies, I'll be right back." Yukina said and left Kagura at the door. Kagura shook her head at the young woman's obvious uncertainty around her before moving to open the door, pausing when she heard the low voice of Shippo talking to someone while Masaru babbled over them.

"It's all my fault. It'd have been fine if I had gone alone but now you're hurt and when InuYasha and Kagome see it..." Kagura heard Shippo groan followed by Masaru's laughter before Akari said something.

"Shut up! I wanted to go anyway! It's my fault for freezing up like a stupid pup." The girl bit out angrily and Kagura looked through the crack of the door to see the young Kitsune rubbing a bump on his head while Akari glared at him. At this vantage point Kagura was able to see Shippo's back and Akari's front, frowning at the sight of the bandages wrapped around the small girl, covering her lower chest and upper stomach with the right side dotted with what could have been spots of red paint.

"No. I'm your big brother! It's my job to protect you and Masaru." Shippo said in a hard voice that made Akari lower her head slightly.

"Whatever," Kagura heard her mutter and deciding now was as good a time as any to make her appearance.

"No note. No word. Not even a farewell! You three are ridiculous!" She said, barging into the room and making the two older ones jump while Masaru squealed and clapped his hands in approval.

"K-Kagura!" Shippo stuttered, getting to his feet while Akari's face flashed with pain as she wrapped an arm around her middle before composing herself.

"You!" She said pointing at Shippo with her fan, making the boy gulp and cross his eyes as he looked at the fan an inch from his nose. "Dragging Akari around like that in the middle of the night and getting hurt was incredibly stupid!" She snapped making him lower his eyes and bow his head.

"But," she said, making Shippo look up at her in confusion. "You did it for a good reason, and for that and for not getting killed you're forgiven by me and I'll talk to Sesshoumaru and see if he'll let you off the hook as well." Kagura told him and watched him sag in relief before she smirked a bit.

"That doesn't mean Kagome and InuYasha won't kill you for what you've done. But that isn't in my power so you're on your own." Kagura said making Shippo groan as he moved to bang his head against the far wall, leaving Kagura to look at Akari, who seemed to find poking Masaru over entertaining. Kagura waited a minute, watching as the toddler would sit up laughing and pat his belly before Akari poked him hard enough for him to fall over on the pillow behind him before the whole process repeated, much to the toddler's immense amusement.

"Following Shippo in your human state has taken the cake, so to speak." Kagura said and didn't miss the flash of anger in the girl's eyes as she continued to play with her baby brother. "You could have been killed." Kagura said calmly, her mind thinking of all the other things that could have happened as well.

"I...never mind." Akari started making Kagura frown and tap her chin in annoyance.

"You what? Thought it was safe? Wanted to explore? This is not the Feudal Era, this is modern day! If anything it's more dangerous here than your time." Kagura said her tone going from angry to just annoyed as she looked at Akari. "Akari, you should know how weak you are as a human, and though you can't see any demons, they are here. Many of them slipped past Lord Koenma and have managed to hide among humans, taking what they want in any way they want it." Kagura tried to explain, hoping to get through to the stubborn girl.

"I just wanted to help." Akari said softly making Kagura look at her with a touch of surprise. "I don't care about the demons here. I just want to find them and go back to the way it was." She said slowly and Kagura nodded, her eyes drawn to the lightly dozing Masaru as Shippo moved closer to move him over to a small pallet made of InuYasha haori and a few other pillows.

"I know, but for now let the adults handle it." Kagura said, mentally wincing at how cheesy she sounded as she stood up. "Try to get some rest, all of you. If I catch you up and sneaking around again...Well Shippo can tell you what I can do." Kagura said and, turning off the light left the room with a smirk. After a few minutes of moving around, Akari spoke to softly for Shippo to hear the individual words but not her voice.

"Huh?" He asked, pausing in the process of settling down against the wall next to Masaru.

"You know how we slept before you left?" Akari asked with an almost fearful look in her eye as she looked up at him while biting her lip. Understanding dawned on Shippo as he looked at her and without a word he carefully lifted Masaru and InuYasha's haori up and went over and laid down next to Akari, moving Masaru to lay on his chest while putting the haori around both Akari and himself.

"G'night Akari," he whispered and a few minutes later he was rewarded with the smaller girl snuggling into his side with a soft sigh that made him smile.


	18. Chapter 18

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OCS! SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!

* * *

To **BraziaRios** From Dark

I'm glad you loved it! I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

"Something's up." Yusuke spoke, looking down at the whore house in confusion. Twenty minutes ago it had been brightly lit but now it was dark and all the, ehem, customers were gone, some leaving in a drunken stupor while others looked as if they were still on some kind of high.

"Indeed," Kurama said as the two boys looked down at the building while Kuwabara slept a few feet away.

"Wait here, I'm going to go check it out." Yusuke said and made to jump down but was stopped when Kurama rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems you might not have to. Look, over there, in the back lower window." Kurama said and Yusuke looked to see what appeared to be a small black rod sticking out.

"Wonder how long that's been there for." Yusuke muttered before standing up and stretching. "Well, it looks like we'll have to leave. This place was useless after all." Yusuke said turning around and kicking Kuwabara in the side.

"Oi! Get up! We're leaving." He said as the carrot top groaned and rolled over.

"Dammit Urameshi, what was that for?" Kuwabara groaned as he climbed to his feet and glared at his friend.

"We're leaving," Yusuke said in an offhand manner and turned to Kurama.

"It seems our spot is no longer a secret." Kurama said calmly and waited for Kuwabara to notice the gun sticking out the window aimed at them.

"The usual then?" The boy asked with a grin as he looked at his friends.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Look out!" Shippo yelled as he shoved all three of us to the ground just as something above us exploded and a wave of heat crashed over us. "You alright?" I heard him ask as I tried to breath past the smoke, dust, and heat, only to end up coughing instead.

"Y-eah," I croaked and looked over at Masaru, who was wrapped in both Shippo's vest and the main part of InuYasha's Fire Rat Robe.

"Alright, follow me!" Shippo said past his make shift mask, which was made from one of the sleeves of InuYasha's robe. Grabbing onto his shirt, I followed him through the maze of flames as they licked at our feet, ignoring the heat as best as I could as my eyes watered and blurred my vision.

"Over there!" I heard someone yell, followed by an arm wrapping around my middle and digging into my injury.

"Akari!" I heard somebody yell with fear as the heat vanished and was replaced by cool night air that almost seemed frigid to my burned skin. "Get away from her!" Shippo yelled as I was dropped to the ground. I rolled over and coughed through my mask, weakly trying to pull the mask off.

"Why?" I heard somebody ask as I was lifted up by the burnt remains of my shirt and sat on the ground, leaning back against someone's legs. "I mean, I did just save your asses after all." The person said as I turned my head to look up at a tall woman. She had dark brown hair that was cut as if by a jagged knife and was spiked in the back but slightly longer in the front, her skin was a pale porcelain color, but her eyes and smile were the most striking. Her eyes were a like two shards of acid yellow that spoke of a possible demon ancestor, while her smile showed two fangs that poked her bottom lip. She was looking at Shippo with a smug look as she crossed her arms. The woman's face twisted into a frown as two oni came forward from behind Shippo, moving through the flames as if they weren't even there.

"Shi-ppo!" I coughed out and watched with a touch of relief as my brother managed to jump away from the two demons while pulling off my make shift mask.

"I've got to get you out of here." The woman said and bent down to lift me up, and for some reason I noticed she was wearing a strange top that ended right below her armpits and a sleek black jacket that seemed to have something stuffed into the sides along with ripped up pants that were tucked inside a pair of plain black boots.

"No!" I managed to snap and moved away from the strange woman, my fear building up as I looked from her to Shippo and Masaru as Shippo jumped around and tried to avoid both oni and keep a crying Masaru safe.

"I don't have time for this...Kagome said t-" The woman started and stopped when she looked me in the eye. "Damn! I totally forget that! Kagome said to come get you. She's already with InuYasha and the other's." The woman told me as I felt my heart race and I forgot about my injury at the sound of Kagome's name.

"She's okay?" I asked in a whisper and saw the woman smile as something nagged at the back of my hand. "Wait, why didn't Kagura tell us?" I asked her and saw the woman's eyes flicker before she glanced over at Shippo with a frown.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything until I get you to her." The woman said and immediately my guard was up.

"Who are you? I asked and struggled to stand up. "Shippo!" I yelled as loudly as I could and flinched when the woman raised her arms towards me.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to help you." I heard her say as I crossed my arms and tried to summon those stupid shadows that seemed to pop up whenever I felt I was in danger.

"Get away from me!" I yelled loudly and clenched my eyes shut in fear. "Shippo!" I yelled again and was answered by a loud roar of an oni and a blast of wind that seemed to shoot past me.

"Get away from her, Suzume!" A familiar voice yelled angrily and I opened my eyes and looked over at Kagura as Yukina rushed over to the fire and started turning the flames into ice somehow.

"Kagura," the woman, Suzume, purred as she stood up and pulled something out of her jacket. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Suzume asked as Kagura raised her fan with her eyes blazing dangerously.

"I won't repeat myself again. Now get away from her!" Kagura yelled as I took the chance to scramble backwards and get to my feet, ignoring the pain of my body as I looked around.

"_I have to fight!_" I thought desperately and saw a large stick sitting a few feet away. Forcing my feet to move, I ran over to it and lifted it up, testing the lopsided weight before looking over at Shippo. Clenching my teeth, I charged towards my brothers in hopes of helping them fight the oni.

"**You damn idiot!**" I heard a familiar voice yell in my head as I charged forward yelling loudly.

"AHHH!" I yelled, distracting the oni long enough for Shippo to throw a bunch of small acorns down and create a smoke screen.

"Akari! What are you thinking?" Shippo yelled in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my middle and jumped clear of the smoke.

"I was trying to help!" I yelled back at him as we landed in a tree as smoke drifted over us, keeping us hidden.

"More like trying to get killed!" Shippo snapped at me and roughly shoved a squalling Masaru into my arms. "Wait here, and DON'T get in the fight. As soon as you see the chance to run, take it and get back to the shrine. I'll meet you there. Got it?" Shippo said, poking me in the chest to get his point across.

"Keep doing that and I'll rip that tail off." I snapped back and was rewarded with a grin from Shippo before he jumped away. "Masaru, shut up so I can think!" I whisper yelled at the toddler as he looked up at me with a watery pout.

"Idiot!" He said with a cry as I tried to look down and see how far we were up in the tree.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I muttered as I quickly tied Masaru to my chest, using InuYasha's jacket for the job. "_Wonder how he's going to get this fixed?_" I wondered absently before taking a deep breath and, coughing, jumped out of the tree. "Argh!" I screamed, covering my mouth with my hand so I could muffle my scream of pain as I landed on the hard ground and heard the crashing of battle nearby.

"_This hurts way to much! I'm pretty sure something's broken!_" I thought with tears rushing down my face as I carefully got to my feet and tested my legs, my left ankle was probably twisted but hopefully I could make it to safety before anyone would come after me.

"_Nothing's broken...I'm lucky, but I'm not going to make it long. Stupid human body._" I thought with a groan as I started limping away from the battlefield.

"Bingo!" I heard someone say behind me before stars exploded behind my eyes and I fell down.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I have the girl, Lady Suzume." Ichiro said happily into his ear piece as he picked Akari up roughly from the ground and looked down at Masaru as he began to scream loudly.

"Good boy, Ichiro. Take her back to our little place and wait there for me." Suzume purred from the other end of the line.

"Yes, m'Lady!" Ichiro said excitedly before frowning down at Masaru just as a loud crashing could be heard coming towards them.

"Release the pups!" A giant white dog snarled at Ichiro as it bounded into view and towards Ichiro.

"Bad dog!" Ichiro said as he pointed at Sesshoumaru with a glare before his face paled and he tossed Akari over his shoulder. "Bye doggie!" The child-man yelled as he ran away, running faster than Kouga somehow and quickly vanishing from sight and smell.

"Pack! Gone! Tou!" Masaru howled, calling for his pack and father in a mix of Inu and Japanese as Sesshoumaru changed back to reveal several bloody gashes covering his body while he lifted up the squalling child and tried to calm him. Growling mentally at how stupid he had been to allow something like this to happen.

"Suzume," he growled as he looked up at the sky just as it flashed a vivid pink to show the barrier that had been around the shrine earlier back in place. He was determined to find the vile woman and her cohorts and get back the member of his pack or die trying. But first he had a phone call to make, one he was positive was going to end with a possibility of a lawsuit and another missing limb if not more.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Sir!" A young officer that looked fresh out of the academy said, running into Kouga's office as he was explaining something to InuYasha.

"What!" Kouga growled, making the man step back and dart his eyes over at InuYasha, who seemed lost in thought but at the same time completely aware of the situation.

"Sir, there's been word." The young man said as he hastily bowed to both men and stood back up.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Kouga snapped and as the man spoke, clenched his fists tighter and tighter.

"Your son sent word an hour ago that he had managed to get inside to see the prisoners they group has been keeping and he found Lady Kagome. He said he put a tracker on her but he wasn't sure how long it would last. Also the Spirit Detectives have found a suspicious building that is being used by rouge demons. We believe the two are connected. Should I send men?" The officer said but before Kouga could respond, InuYasha was pushing past him to get to the officer, fisting the young man's shirt and accidentally cutting the string holding the concealment charm in place.

"Tell me where I can find her!" InuYasha growled at the young white wolf demon as he looked at InuYasha with a touch of fear.

"InuYasha! Put him down and follow me!" Kouga snapped and ran out of the room and out of the door. As he did something at his side started to ring, making him growl in frustration. "WHAT!?" He roared into the phone his face going from furious to dangerously pale in a matter of seconds. "This was planned. They had to have known from the start." Kouga snarled before crushing his phone in his hand and turning to InuYasha.

"There's been another attack." Kouga told InuYasha and saw InuYasha's eyes flash a vivid red.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own InuYasha! Just the OCs! So please don't sue me! I don't have anything but my laptop anyway...**

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

To **BraziaRios **From Dark:

But I must! If I didn't then you wouldn't read it! Lol Here is another chapter though, just as you asked.

To **Awesome Guest **From Dark:

I know, but I've prefer the dub of his name more than the sub. It's the same with Souta's name. In dub it's spelled with u while in sub it isn't. So really, you are correct but so am I so no hard feelings? Thanks for pointing it out though! :)

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

It had gotten extra busy ever since Kagome had woken up. She could hear and see people running past her new cell saying something about setting things up and making sure it was perfect. Shortly after she had woken up and discovered what the small package was she had tested her new surroundings with her power, cringing in preparation for pain that never came. It seemed that the sutras around her weren't like the ones from before. These were for weaker Priestesses and Priests it seeemed because when she summoned her power they all gave off a low buzz before smoking pitifully.

"Lady Suzume said she's on her way! Hurry up or I'll give you to Ichiro!" A voice yelled angrily as a familiar red head ran up to her cell door and opened it with a nervous smile as the threatening voice revealed itself to be a tall burly man with green skin and white swirling tattoos on his skin.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know I had to take care of this." The young man said with a laugh as his companion growled about idiots and newbies.

"Just hurry up and make sure those sutras are good." The man growled as Kagome glared at him with a look that could rival Sesshoumaru's coldest glare.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed when the man got closer to her and place his bag down next to her. She saw his eyes widen a bit before they darted to his bigger companion to see if he had noticed Kagome's small rebellion.

"Listen, I don't have time for this." The man snapped softly as he fiddled with her chains, doing absolutely nothing but to his companion it appeared to be something complicated. "Did you eat the food in the package?" He whispered to Kagome, who glared at him but none the less give a stiff nod.

"Alright, you're going to need your strength for this." He said softly as he slipped a small key into her wrist chains and opened them before covering her hands with the chains and moving to her feet. "Aw man, I forgot my kit!" The man said loudly in a whine, drawing the attention of companion who snarled at him.

"Stupid human bastard! I should kill you myself!" The green skinned man snarled and turned around to leave. Immediately a change came over the red haired man as his face hardened and he expertly attacked his companion, causing the giant to stumble and fall to the ground unconscious.

"One down, about a hundred to go." The man said as he dusted his hands off before moving back to Kagome.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked in shock and a touch of fear as she looked at the fallen demon.

"He's not dead, but we will be if you don't listen and do what I say. Now come on!" The man said as he freed her feet and quickly pulled her free of the chains. Moving with a quick efficient movements, the young man easily dragged the fallen demon over to Kagome's former spot and chained him in place. Satisfied with his work he pulled a series of strange sutras out of his inner shirt and started slamming them down on the demon.

"Wha-" Kagome started before gasping in surprise as the massive demon suddenly morphed into an exact replica of herself as the last sutra was slammed down on the demon's face.

"Those are one of the greatest things ever. Here, put this on and keep your head down." The man commanded as he pulled a cloak from his bag and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood up over her face and nodding to himself before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the cell. "Wouldn't want the _Priestess_ leaving would we?" He asked with a grin as he closed the cell and locked the door. "Let's move," he told her and began to lead her through a series of complex turns and twists that quickly made her head hurt as she tried to remember every turn.

"Who are you anyway?" Kagome asked as she was dragged along, her bare feet catching on a few of the looser parts of the stone floor.

"The name's Hohen, Lady Kagome!" The man said with a big half smile that reminded Kagome of the young man's father.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"This place looks like hell." Kouga muttered as he and InuYasha stopped just short of the still smoking shrine. InuYasha ignored him and sniffed the air, his body coiled like a spring as he looked around with a scowl.

"InuYasha!" A familiar voice yelled as a ball of auburn and blue slammed into InuYasha's side, making him slide a bit as he wrapped his arms around it. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If I had just run none of this would have happened!" Shippo cried as he bowed in front of InuYasha with clenched fists and shaking shoulders as he waited for what he thought he deserved.

InuYasha looked down at the kit and felt his anger ebb slightly as he took in the large wounds that were still healing and had probably been worse earlier when the fighting had began. He was still angry, but it wasn't at Shippo. It was at the ones who had attacked them! They would pay dearly for what they had done, because you should never corner a wild dog.

"Shippo." InuYasha said, his voice holding no emotion as he looked down at the quivering kit as Shippo slowly lifted his eyes to look at InuYasha. "It could have been worse. At the very least, you and Masaru are alright and that counts for something, but I expect you to help find Kagome and Akari." InuYasha said, looking away from the kit when Shippo started to smile in relief and nod his head quickly.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to his younger brother with a fitfully sleeping Masaru in his arms. Almost immediately, Masaru woke up and began to cry, loud cries that made everyone's ears ring at the shrill sound.

"Hush!" InuYasha barked making his youngest son snap his mouth shut and look over at InuYasha with big watery eyes as he held his arms out to the older hanyo.

"Pack go? Pup bad?" Masaru barked fearfully as he was lifted into his father's arms and held close.

"No, just trouble for pack." InuYasha rumbled as he placed his chin on his son's head and sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I want every bit of information you've got. Kouga's already told me about this Suzume bitch and her little band. I want to know the rest." InuYasha growled and Sesshoumaru nodded his head in consent as the last of the fire was put out and Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan were tended to.

"I'm alright, I need to go to Lord Koenma now though." Botan was saying as her right arm was bandaged and her ankle was set in a splint.

"I'm pretty sure you're not leaving for awhile Botan." Shizuru spoke up as she tried to get a cigeratte only to have one of their wolf demon nurses take it away.

"Sorry, but no smoking." The demon said making Shizuru roll her eyes with a sigh before wincing as burn salve was spread across her legs and stomach.

"It looks like you'll have your hands full here." Kagura said from behind Sesshoumaru, carefully climbing off of her feather to stand beside her mate, acting as if she wasn't injuried even though all the demons could smell the blood coming off of her. "So I'll help you boys." Kagura said with a smirk as she put her feather back in her hair and calmly wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's.

"And it looks like you need to see a healer." Kouga told her as Sesshoumaru deftly lifted her up bridal style, ignoring her angry remarks about not needing a healer, while he placed her next to the other women; sitting down beside her to get himself healed. He had the feeling she would have him sleeping on the couch otherwise.

"This place is going to do a real number on my bank account." Kouga groaned as he looked around at the wreckage with his arms crossed. "At least the fire didn't spread into the trees." He added after a minute just as something occurred to InuYasha.

"Is this some kind of shrine?" He asked and Kouga blinked in surprise before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting you don't know much." Kouga said and smirked at the growl InuYasha sent his way. "This is one of the last real shrines. But what I don't understand is how a demon got out here and inside here without being zapped by the barrier." He said before frowning in thought.

"Shippo, there were demons here right? And not just super charged humans?" The Wolf King asked and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, but after that woman, Suzume, I think. After she left, there was this pink wave that went over the sky and the other oni I was fighting was purified. It looked like something Kagome would have done but I didn't see an arrow." Shippo told them and frowned at the look Kouga was giving him. "What?" He asked with a touch of uncertainty.

"She has a psychic on her side." Kouga whispered in disbelief before yelling for a few of his men. "You three. I want you to get back to the station and keep an eye on the reports coming in. The rest of you! I want three fourths of you to spread out into the grounds and set up guards the other fourth I want you to stay here and see what you can do about this place. Am I clear?" Kouga yelled and was rewarded with a loud chorus of 'yes sir's that made Masaru whimper and cover his ears.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think you can handle another fight?" Kouga asked in a serious tone that had InuYasha wondering what had happened over five hundred years.

"And you think I'm not?" The diayokia asked with a glare that made Kouga smirk at him.

"InuYasha, we're heading back to the city. I think I might know where Kagome is, and where she is then Akari isn't far." Kouga told him with certainty as his rival and friend adjusted his son in his arms and nodded to Shippo.

"Let's move." InuYasha said with a sharp nod and with that Sesshoumaru, Kouga, InuYasha, Shippo, and little Masaru took off towards what InuYasha hoped to be Kagome and Akari.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I woke up feeling strange, as if I was floating on something soft while my side burned and my head ached at the same time.

"_Something about this isn't right. Where am I?_" I thought as I tried to open my eyes and force myself awake. As I moved arms, I felt a stab of pain in my side that made me whimper softly. "_Just great, no matter where I am I'm pathetic_." I thought with annoyance before I sensed someone close to me and froze.

"At least I know you're not in a coma." I heard a voice say softly as I pushed at the softness holding me. I flinched at the voice as I felt myself start to fall back into the darkness as a memory of the fire and the fight hit me full force, making my breath catch in my throat. "_No! I have to get up!_" I thought and pushed against the hand brushing through my hair.

"Get off of me." I forced myself to say as I sluggishly pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my side as I clenched my eyes shut. "Where the hell am I?" I asked angrily, deciding my best course of action would be InuYasha's course of action. Aggression. "You!" I snarled as I looked at Suzume and tried to back away, only to hit a wall.

"Yes me, now stop you're still hurt, and I can't have you dying from infection." Suzume said making me frown before swinging my arm at her when she tried to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at her and watched as she frowned before slowly sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Where am I? Where are my brothers!" I growled and grabbed at the blanket next to me, using it as a shield of sorts as Suzume looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should give myself a proper introduction. My name is Suzume." Suzume said and cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something. "Do you know how important you are?" She asked and it was my turn to frown in confusion.

"What?" I asked in disbelief before shaking my head and glaring at her, absently cursing at the fact I couldn't growl at her.

"I'd ditch the human look if I were you by the way. For a demon of your standings it's quiet repulsive. You won't need to know it tonight anyway." Suzume said and I looked up at her, feeling completely lost.

"Tonight?" I asked her in confusion and she smiled, her yellow eyes narrowing as her fangs flashed in the bright light.

"Yep! You're the star of the show!" Suzume said with a laugh and walked over to the door, moving past the dresser and looking back at me with a smile. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in a few." She said cheerfully and left without another word, locking the door after it was shut.

"_What's going on? Where am I? Why am I so important? Where are the others?_" I asked as I felt my panic start to rise and my vision start to darken as I began to hyperventilate.

"**Cal...dow...n!**" I heard a familiar echo in the back of my mind making me snap to attention and try to focus.

"_Hello?_" I asked silently, picturing the word appearing in my head and flying off.

"**Med...ion...**" I heard a dull echo that gave me a bit of hope and a touch of fear.

"_What?_" I called out silently and, feeling ridiculous, folded my legs like Miroku's and tried to calm my breathing.

"**...danger...Trust...no...**" The echo was saying, coming slightly clearer now but still to weak to get everything. I tried to send out another call but instead felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, almost as if I had been training with InuYasha for hours. Pushing it aside, I folded my hands together and focused on a small point of darkness in my mind, letting it fill my vision. Then with a pop all the darkness vanished and I was in a familiar white area.

"_Hello!_" I yelled, mentally cupping my hands over my mouth to make myself louder.

"**Damn Puppy, it's been a while.**" A familiar voice snapped and I spun around to see my demon half glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"_You don't know how glad I am to see you for once._" I said as my shoulders slumped in relief and smiled.

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen I don't have time to listen to your stupid crybaby act. You need to get us out of here. I got a bad feeling about all of this.**" She told me and looked around as a chill passed over me.

"_But I'm human! How am I-_" I started only to have my demon side glare at me and flex her claws.

"**Shut up and listen. This is a one time thing so don't expect me to help you out again.**" She growled, cutting her right arm open before she suddenly tackled me to the ground. Before I could speak, she raised her claws above me and drove them straight into my chest.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A howl ripped through the underground compound, making Kagome shiver beneath her borrowed cloak while Hohen froze and looked behind them with wide eyes.

"We're in trouble now. Like the Americans say, it's time to get the hell out of dodge!" Hohen said and lifted Kagome up onto his back before running at a break neck speed.


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE OCS! THANK YOU! And if you'd be so kind to leave a review for me? That'd be great thanks!

* * *

To **Awesome Guest** From Dark:

No problem! Now to answer your questions. :)

1\. Masaru is a half demon, because of InuYasha's demon side being more prominent than his human side. I'm pretty sure I explained it in 'Another Inu Fic or is it?'

2\. It's in Kagome's time due to the fact that there was trouble in the Feudal Era. Lol it followed them anyway.

As for the ending? Well...let's wait and see.

To **BraziaRios** From Dark:

Yep! Haha

* * *

`.`.`There's an A/N at the bottom for you!

`.`.`.`Enjoy the story!

* * *

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she and Hohen were trapped in a small alclove while humans and demons aliked mulled around below them. As soon as the howls had started the halls had become cluttered with humans and demons alike. After only a few steps it reached the point that Hohen was forced to pull them into a nearly hidden room that had a small balcony overlooking a large cavern, reminding Kagome of an opera house room she had seen in an old movie.

"I think they're going through with the ceremony." Hohen whispered before shooting looks behind them at the closed door. "I need to get you out of here now." He said just as the sound of something angry and rabid could be heard coming from a tunnel below them

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the slightly familiar growls coming from below as the crowds grew quiet. Her understanding of the Inu language wasn't the best but it was still good enough for her to understand whatever was coming was in a deadly rage.

"We need to leave." Hohen tried again and moved to pull Kagome away from the edge just as three oni and Suzume came out of the tunnel with a trapped demon between them.

"Oh my God...Akari!" Kagome gasped in fear as she looked down at her daughter, seeing her with her full demon released as she was dragged forward with chains and steel rods.

"Followers of the Netherworld and our great Lord Yakumo! Many of you know of the battle that nearly destroyed our great Lord." Suzume was explaining as Akari was pinned to the floor on top of an intricate seal that Kagome couldn't identify from her current distance. "Our Lord lost his body but now with the finding of the Heir our Lord will return!" Suzume said, waving her arms to Akari as the mob broke into loud roars that hurt even Kagome's ears. She watched as Akari arched up in an attempt to free herself, Kagome's eyes glued to her daughter as two of the oni moved forward and shoved her face first into the ground and pinned her arms behind her back.

"As of this moment the so called _Great_ Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are on their way here and we will be able to open a path to the Netherworld, allowing our Saivor passage to us and his new body!" Suzume yelled out over the crowd that was going crazy at the news. "It is time for the barriers around us to fall! Long live Lord Yakumo!" Suzume screamed, her cry echoing out around the cavaran as it was repeated by all below her.

"Lady Kagome! We have to leave!" Hohen said, seemingly oblivious to the actions below him.

"Not without my baby!" Kagome growled at him and shoved past him, knocking the young man to the ground as she ran out of their hiding spot and began her descent.

"Now I know what that warning meant." Hohen muttered as he pulled himself up from the floor and chased after the enraged priestess.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Meanwhile the boys were trying to find the hidden entrance inside the whore house and having no luck.

"Jeez! You'd think one of these idiots would know what's going on around here." Yusuke said as he kicked one of his unconscious opponents away from him and glared around the room. It looked worse for wear, the walls that had once been a deep cream color were now red and most of the carpeting had been ripped up to reveal old bloodstains beneath it and the furniture now laid scattered around the room in a haphazard way while many of the unconscious customers laid in impromptu piles to take their naps.

"Maybe if you hadn't come in guns blazing we could have found out something!" Kuwabara snapped as glared at his friend while Kurama looked up from a nearby untouched table full of papers.

"Tch," a familiar voice said causing Kurama to turn his head and smile at their smallest team member as he walked into the room with clear disapproval.

"Welcome Hiei," Kurama greeted the boy as Hiei looked over the destruction before walking past the two brawlers in front of him and opened what seemed to be a private bedroom door.

"Idiots." Hiei muttered as he started down the hidden staircase with a softly chuckling Kurama and two bruised boys.

"Where have you been anyway, Shorty?" Kuwabara griped as the boys walked down the spiral staircase.

"None of your business." Hiei growled making the carrot top look at him in confusion.

"Perhaps it involved a certain little girl?" Kurama asked innocently and smirked when Yusuke-who was leading the group at this point- and Kuwabara froze and looked an obviously irritated Hiei.

"I didn't know you liked them young." Yusuke said in a slightly surprised tone as Kuwabara flushed red in anger.

"Don't you have any sense of honor you evil little mushroom!" Kuwabara growled, grabbing Hiei by the back of his black cloak and pulling him up to Kuwabara before throwing him down on top of the stairs, pinning the boy down with his knee in Hiei's chest. "At least have the decency to go after a grown woman!" Kuwabara snapped and moved to punch Hiei in the face.

"See what you've done?" Hiei asked Kurama irritably, seeming oblivious to his uncomfortable predicament. "For your information, the 'little girl' is that stupid pup Akari. I moved her and two other's to Genkai's Temple." Hiei snapped and shoved Kuwabara off of him.

"Why would you do that? And what did you mean two others?" Kuwabara asked, easily getting to his feet and looking at Hiei in confusion and curiosity.

"Our objective's targets weren't actually the targets. The real target was Akari." Hiei said, already feeling awkward as he started to explain everything he had learned since separating from the team earlier in the mission. "Our battle with Yakumo wasn't enough to kill the Netherworld demon. It appears that Yakumo slipped back into the Netherworld and used a small crystal called the Hōseki Sebun Jigoku, or the Jewel of Seven Hells to keep himself alive until he could find a new suitable body for himself. Somehow during his search he learned of the Shadow Inu and then of someone called an Heir." Hiei told the group and looked over at Kurama when he hummed and crossed his arms in a thoughtful pose.

"But Kagome said all of this began in the Feudal Era, we defeated Yakumo a little over a month ago. How is it possible for this to be?" Kurama asked and Hiei closed his eyes for a moment before standing up, shoving Kuwabara off of him in the process. "Is it possible for time to flow differently in the Netherworld?" He asked and Hiei shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Who cares? If we defeat Yakumo then everything will go back the way it was right?" Yusuke asked and smirked at his friends when they looked at him.

"Yes, in theory Yusuke is correct." Kurama spoke up with a small smile.

"But what about opening up a portal to the Netherworld? Wouldn't Koenma have found one?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head in confusion as he tried to figure it out.

"That is where part of our information was proven correct." Hiei said calmly. "Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, both can open portals to the Netherworld, or Underworld as they know it as. If a portal opens I believe Yakumo will be freed and we will have to deal with a stronger demon than before." Hiei said and immediately the group's thoughts darkened. If Yakumo made it back to their world he would have a new body, and that new Yakumo would have to be killed for all of this to end. Which all lead to one final thing. Would they have to end Akari to right everything?

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"This is ridiculous!" InuYasha growled as he paced back and forth in a clearing roughly three miles from Genkia's Temple.

"InuYasha, trust me. This is faster than running," Kouga told the hanyo as he growled and muttered curses under his breath. Sesshoumaru and Kouga couldn't really blame him since it was his mate and one of his pups in danger.

"I don't care how fast it is! I could have been there already!" InuYasha snarled before his attention was snapped over to Masaru and Shippo. "Hand him here, Shippo." InuYasha said, his voice softer as he looked at his two sons, one of which was whimpering for his mother.

"How long has he been away from Kagome?" Kouga asked softly as Masaru was put in InuYasha's arms and rocked softly.

"I don't know, either way we need to find her and Akari before anything else." InuYasha said as he pulled his modern day jacket off and tossed it to Shippo. "Here, Kagome's going to kill me if she sees what happened to your shirt." He told the kitsune, who gave a small smile and nodded before pulling the jacket on.

"Our ride has arrived." Sesshoumaru spoke up and nodded up at the sky where a sleek looking jet like vehicle had appeared. It was roughly the size of a helicopter but was designed to be silent and was run on a cross between fuel and yokia.

"Is that the prototype you've been working on?" Kouga asked with a low whistle as the thing landed in front of them, kicking up dust and such but not making much noise; to a human it was silent but to any demon it had a soft hum to it. As soon as it landed completely Masaru began to wail loudly.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring Masaru's cries as he walked forward and pulled out three bags. "You will need these." Was all he said as he tossed first one bag to Kouga, then the other two to Shippo, who juggled them in his arms before they settled.

"What are they?" Shippo asked as he sniffed one of his bags while Kouga opened his and pulled out what looked like a Kevlar FBI chest piece.

"These are upgrades." Kouga said with a grin before walking off to change into it. Shippo looked up at InuYasha in confusion before opening a bag to find InuYasha's normal clothes along with a similar chest piece and a smaller set of woman's clothing presumably for Kagome.

"I do not have all night and neither do you." Sesshoumaru said lowly, causing InuYasha to glare at his brother as he pulled his own clothes out and left the vest inside.

"Cool!" Shippo exclaimed as he pulled out a smaller version of the vest and a set of modern day clothing that could fit him. "There's even a set for Masaru and Akari!" He added as he pulled out a small red Robe of the Fire Rat and a pair of loose jeans and normal navy blue shirt for both Masaru and Akari. Grinning like a kid on Christmas, Shippo bounced off to change, putting the other clothes back in the bag before he did.

Once everyone was dressed they all loaded up into Sesshoumaru's jet, which was currently being called the PYOD or Prototype Youkia Operating Device until the gang could come up with a better name for it. Shippo was dressed in a pair of yokia made dark blue pants tucked into enchanted boots that also had hidden daggers in the toes, with a similarly made long sleeve navy blue shirt with his small vest pockets bulging with the supplies for his illusions. Kouga wore a bulletproof vest over a muscle shirt and a pair of yokia made pants and his own pair of boots with his usual short sword on one side and a gun on his other side with the ammo hidden inside his vest along with two small knives. Sesshoumaru had somehow managed to switch out his business suit -which was already in tatters- for a crisp white button up shirt, khaki pants, a pair of plain ankle high boots that reminded InuYasha of the ones he used to wear, and his own vest with his three swords already at his sides. InuYasha was in his normal clothes, with Masaru wearing his matching set though the young toddler also had a small hood attached to it that was enchanted to mute any and all sound to a tolerable level for the wearer.

"Who made the clothes?" Kouga asked after the jet had lifted up off the ground and starting flying towards the city.

"Lady Inuoe but they were sent by my pack members." Sesshoumaru said calmly just as Kouga found the symbol of the seamstress stitched onto his bag.

"Haven't heard from them in a while. They still working on that whole home thing?" Kouga asked with a smirk as Shippo looked over at them curiously. "Did that idiot ever learn how to drive?" Kouga asked with a snort of laughter that made Shippo frown in confusion. InuYasha meanwhile was trying to figure out why Masaru was fussing.

"Yes, it would seem they found a young pup earlier this year. I have not spoken with them since their oldest son visited last month." Sesshoumaru said and calmly pulled a small bottle of milk from a nearly hidden fridge beside him. "Here." The older brother said while tossing the bottle to InuYasha. InuYasha looked first at the bottle than at his brother before giving him a slow nod and feeding his son, letting his shoulder slump in relief when Masaru stopped fussing.

"Who's Lady Inuoe, and what pack members?" Shippo asked in the silence, his curiosity peeked.

"An old yokia seamstress that lives on the continent." Kouga said, answering half of Shippo's question just as a green light came on above them.

"Sir, we've arrived at your destination. Do you want us to wait here?" The pilot said over the intercom, making Shippo's eyes widen while InuYasha tensed slightly.

"No, report back to the hanger and have one of our cars come pick us up in an hour." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he opened the jet door and looked down at the small whore house below them. It was probably a sixty foot drop to the roof but for demons -or half demon in InuYasha's case- it was nothing.

"Shippo, I want you to stay out of the fighting. Protect Masaru and if you can, get Kagome or Akari out of there do it." InuYasha said as he passed a much calmer Masaru to Shippo.

"But what abou-" Shippo started only to have InuYasha dive out of the doorway with Kouga and Sesshoumaru with him. "Oh great!" Shippo muttered and jumped out as well, transforming into a small bird with Masaru clinging to his back.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"This way!" A voice called out from up ahead of me as I walked down a small abandoned street filled with empty huts on both sides.

"W-wait!" I called out and started to run towards the sound of laughter as I saw something vanish behind one of the buildings.

"Come on Slowpoke!" A second voice laughed as I turned around the corner of the building to find a small deer path and the scent of fresh water. I listened as closely as I could and was relieved to hear the sound of a small waterfall off in the distance.

"_Wait...Does this mean I'm_...?" I asked myself as I hesitantly lifted my hands up to the top of my head and felt two small triangular ears with floppy tips. "_I'm me again!_" I thought with relief before snapping back to attention when laughter filtered through the air.

"Come on already!" A third voice, this one sounding like a young boy, called out in annoyance and my feet began to move on their own, walking, then running down the path with ease.

"Give her a minute." The first voice spoke and for some reason I felt I should know the people talking.

"You're here!" Another boy cried out as I came into a small shadowed area with the waterfall and looked around at the fireflies.

"It's about time," a voice huffed in irritation coming from a boulder that hang half way into the waterfall.

"Come over here." The second voice called out and slowly I made my way over to the boulder, jumping from stone to stone with caution even though I felt myself wanting to go forward. "Look there." The voice said once I stood atop the boulder, looking around at the shadowed area in awe at it's misty beauty as the sunlight trickled in like water itself, with small fireflies dancing between each small beam. Slowly I could feel myself getting lost in the peace and serenity, watching the peaceful scene as the waterfall rushed down a few feet away.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A new voice spoke up and I spun around, losing my footing and falling back towards the water. My fall was stopped though, when a hand grabbed the front of my shirt and suddenly yanked me forward into a set of unfamiliar arms.

"Let go of me!" I growled and raised my hands to shove the person away only to freeze when one arm moved and began to lightly rub my ears as the scent of sweet flowers I couldn't name and a trace of smoke filtered through my nose.

"Oh my beautiful Akari," the woman whispered tearfully as she pulled me closer and held me as salt mixed into her scent. "My baby girl," she whispered as my eyes widened and shock as I saw a tall man wearing smith tools around his waist and farmer's clothes standing below us looking up at me with a small smile and twinkling dark brown eyes.

"Get off of me!" I finally growled and pushed the woman away from me while still trying to maintain my balance. "Who are you?" I snapped at the demoness as she looked at me with a strange look of disbelief and awe.

"We don't really have time to explain." The man said causing the demoness to turn around with a smile and grab the hand he held out for her. "Right now we need to get you out of here. This is no place for the living or the dead." He said and I growled in anger at him for ignoring my question.

"Shut up and tell me what's going on right now!" I snapped at them and felt my instincts rise up when the demoness shot me a glare and growl that reminded me of Kagome's glare whenever she was starting to get angry. "W-who are you?" I demanded trying not to bow under the harsh silver blue gaze as the man sighed and stepped forward.

"Akari, right now you are standing between life and death. You can either move on and we will lead you or you can leave here." The man said looking up at me with a calm face that told me nothing. "The choice is yours." He added after a moment of silence only broken by the sound of the waterfall.

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" I said, my voice rising into a yell that resounded through the area like a crash of metal.

"I am Toshiro of the Higurashi Clan and this is my mate Hitomi of the Kuro Inu Clan." The man said I noticed the resemblance Souta had to this man for the first time before the second name and title registered in my mind.

"Kuro Inu?" I whispered and turned my gaze onto the woman in surprise, taking in her features; the light skin, and dark blue strips with the bright blue star on her forehead while her silver blue eyes watched me with that same look as before.

"Yes, we're your parents." Hitomi said with a hesitant smile as I looked at her in dumb shock.

"_I look like her. I have her eyes and hair and her face I guess, but whenever I'm human I look like him. Does this really mean they're...?_" I asked myself as I looked at the couple and noticed small things that I shared with them both. Before I could think about any more shared traits a familiar voice echoed through the area.

"Akari!" I heard Kagome's voice scream before I fell to my knees as the worst pain I had ever experienced began to rush through me like a river made of fire. It hurt to much to even make noise, and it was steadily getting worse with each passing second.

"Remember the choice is your's to make." I heard Toshiro say faintly as something hot and wet fell out of my eyes and fell to the rock I was on.

"_...Ch...oice?_" I whispered in silent agony as the scent of copper began to flow over me and a rushing sound filled my ears.

"Live or die." I heard him say over the roaring in my ears as a woman crying echoed for a moment before fading again.

* * *

Okay guys, I've got some serious news. I'm going on a trip Monday and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often where I'm going. I will try and update when I can though so don't panic! Thank you to everyone that reads this and leaves a review! I love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

To **BraziaRios** From Dark

Here's your new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The ritual was ready to start when the Spirit Detectives had entered the chamber holding all of the followers of Yakumo. They could feel the level of power in the chamber rising even as a portion of the followers surged towards them with cries of insanity and rage.

"Have fun guys!" Yusuke yelled to his friends before they were all separated in the fighting. It was only after Yusuke had dropped to one knee that he realized how far away his odds of winning were. "Damn! SPIRIT SHOTGUN!" He yelled and fired a large explosion of small Spirit blasts into the crowd, thinning them enough to catch sight of Kuwabara and Kurama standing twenty yards away fighting back to back before it surged back into place like water refilling a hole in it's middle.

"I've only got three shots left. This isn't good." Yusuke thought as he punched another guy in the face with one hand and using the other to punch a woman in the throat to keep her from stabbing him.

"Need some help?" A man in his late twenties, early thirties asked as he appeared in a whirlwind of yokia and grinned at Yusuke as the young teen looked at all the downed followers the demon man had left in his wake. "It's been a while since I got to have a good fight!" Kouga exclaimed as he punched his hand and grinned at all the opponents around them.

"Think you can keep up?" He asked Yusuke with a snort of amusement before rushing into the crowd with glee as he punched, kicked, and tore through them all. Yusuke smirked before returning to his own opponents and taking them out with a renewed vigor.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Kagome, meanwhile, was firing off her own blasts of power with a bow and a set of arrows she had taken off of a small boar demon that barely looked human. She was forcing her way through the crowd with the shots from her bow and with the small shield she had around her that helped kill off many of the demons coming towards her, though it only stunned the humans.

"Where's InuYasha when I need him?" Kagome asked herself as she fired off another arrow before swinging the bow around and clocking three humans on the head.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice yelled causing Kagome to look up for a split second and lose her concentration on her shield at the sight that greeted her. "Get away from her!" InuYasha yelled as he slammed his Tetsusiaga down a hair's breath away from one of her attackers while sending a powerful Wind Scar at the ones that had jumped forward, cleaving them all into pieces.

"InuYasha! Bu-How?" Kagome as she looked at her mate with stunned eyes before spinning around and firing off one of her last three arrows, creating one of her biggest blasts of power yet and nearly hitting Sesshoumaru, who was standing possibly fifty yards away! "Sorry!" She called out as her brother-in-law jumped away seemingly effortlessly while her arrow lodged itself in the neck of what could have been Miten reincarnated.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't apologize!" InuYasha snapped at his mate, turning his head back to send her a glare before playing slice'n'dice with a few humans.

"I'm sorry! Maybe next time I'll aim for you!" Kagome snapped back at him, getting right up in his face and glaring at him while he did the same to her.

"Damn wench, can't stay out of trouble, huh?" InuYasha asked with a smirk as his gaze softened.

"Never," Kagome told him with a smile that he had fallen in love with the first time he saw it. "Akari's at the other end of this place. Where's Masaru?" Kagome asked, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing another arrow and firing it off while replacing her small shield with a sizable barrier that allowed InuYasha and her to move about easily while pushing forward.

"He's with Shippo! I told him to stay out of danger and to protect Ma-" InuYasha told her and hit the ground from a blow to the head.

"BAKA! YOU LET OUR SONS COME?" Kagome roared at him as he stood back up and rubbed the goose egg on his head. "YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screeched and fired off her last arrow! "GREAT! THAT WAS MY LAST ARROW TOO! YOU BAKA!" She screamed mercilessly and looked around before grabbing another set of arrows and a small handgun. InuYasha was glad that her anger fueled her powers, but he was also terrified that he was the one it was aimed at.

"Kagome, loo-" InuYasha started, trying to placate his mate before he was killed along with their enemies, many of which were watching the couple in confusion.

"Don't you date 'Kagome' me, InuYasha! Or you will lose those furry ears and a few other appendages on you!" Kagome growled, her eyes flashing red as InuYasha gulped and tried to close his legs discreetly while his ears folded back. "As soon as I get our daughter back, you're next!" She snarled at him before taking the gun and firing it off into the crowd, somehow forcing each shot on their mark as they glowed a muted blue.

"She's still one hell of a good shot! But where'd she learn to shoot a gun like that?" Kouga asked, appearing by InuYasha's side in a whirlwind and causing the man to snap out of his terror induced daze.

"Who cares?" InuYasha snapped before kicking the wolf in the gut and sending him careening off into the masses to fight.

"Lady Kagome! InuYasha! Alive I see," A familiar voice called out over the crowd, causing a slight hush to fall over the section they were in. "The show's about to begin. Ladies, gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to let our...honored guests passage?" Suzume said, causing a straight path to form towards her. She stood there with her arms crossed and the look of someone who had aleady one, it was a look that both parents wanted to rip off of her face in the foulest ways possible.

"Release my pup and I'll make your death quick, you Whore!" InuYasha snarled as he pointed his Tetsusiaga at Suzume as she laughed.

"Try to kill me, and your brat goes too. Or did you forget that, Halfbreed?" Suzume asked in a condescending tone that made InuYasha growl.

"What have you done to Akari!" Kagome demanded, stepping up to stand beside InuYasha while pointing a single arrow at the woman.

"Nothing at all, really! You see, I just found her like this. With her demon out, she could die you know. Such horrible parents they are, aren't they? Akari?" Suzume asked, her voice smooth with sarcasm and false worry as she took a few steps back and a strange unearthly glow formed around Akari, who had gone still at the sound of InuYasha's voice. Now though, the young pup arched backwards in a way that forced her bones to crack at odd angles as she began to emit a sound that was a cross between a keening whine, a screech, and a howl of pure agony.

"Hmmm, that doesn't look safe either." Suzume said with mock disappointment as InuYasha and Kagome's eyes both flashed red and the couple rushed forward. "Kill them." Suzume said calmly and watched with a twisted smile as her followers all converged onto the duo with glee.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

It felt as if someone was on laying on top of me, pushing down with fire that pulsed like a heartbeat and made me see stars.

"...You..." I heard a hiss in my ear as the fire like pain began to prod at my sides more, like a hand testing something. "The...Heir..." I heard the hiss whisper in an almost gleeful sound that made me shiver even through the pain. Slowly I began to fight to open my eyes, knowing I needed to even as my instincts told me not to and to wait for InuYasha.

"_No...I can...do this..._" I thought as my eyes slowly opened and I saw what looked like a feathery outline of a person. It wavered back and forth seeming solid one second then like mist the next, different parts becoming solid each time. "_Is...?_" I questioned myself as I looked at the thing as it reached down and ran a limb across my cheek, causing new agony to erupt in that spot.

"Open...the gate..." The thing growled somehow as it looked past me and towards what I assumed to be the waterfall.

"_Get...away!_" I screamed silently and forced my hands to push away from the being, successfully moving an inch away before it moved to wrap around me, pushing down more now than before.

"Nice...try." It hissed in my ear as I released another scream as my vision went white with pain.

"_I can't!_" I thought as tears leaked from my eyes and began to pour as my scream was chocked off by a sob while the thing seemed to laugh in amusement. "_I'm going to die...Mom...Dad..._" I thought as I clenched my eyes shut in pain.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"There's to many of them." Kurama said as he and Kuwabara stood back to back in the small circle they had created to hold off their opponents.

"You're telling me! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold my sword." Kuwabara said as he wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted his stance.

"BAKUSAIGA!" A powerful voice yelled as a wave of yellow green electricity snaked through the opponents, melting them into small puddles as others screamed and tried to get away.

"Amazing!" Kurama breathed as he straightened up and looked over at Sesshoumaru as he calmly walked towards them with his sword in one hand while his other rested at his side.

"What kind of attack was that!" Kuwabara asked in an almost childish manner as he grinned up at the tall demon Lord. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead narrowing his eyes before moving on as more followers began to appear to replace the ones that had been taken down. Kuwabara and Kurama both followed, protecting Sesshoumaru's back as they moved over to what felt like Hiei's Spiritual Power, or as Sesshoumaru sensed the boy's yokia. It had been roughly five hundred years since the demon Lord had been in a good fight, and he was enjoying it even if no one else could tell.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"_I need to get rid of all of these damn bastards. Now._" InuYasha thought as he flipped over an opponent and slashed them to pieces, ignoring what they were as he did while Kagome did the same. Kagome looked like a deadly ballerina as she twisted between fighters, destroying them with little more than a touch from her glowing hands as she cut and purified them all. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he swung a cosmic looking Tetsusiag towards his mate.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" InuYasha yelled as he sent the attack into the crowd, sending masses of them to the Underworld with the single move.

"Perfect," Suzume cooed as she watched the attack unfold her eyes alight with a vicious fire as she looked down at the writhing half breed at her feet. The child had yet to go silent like she hoped but that would change in a matter of moment judging from the glow forming from the circle, growing with every passing second it seemed. "Just a little closer and everything will be perfect." Suzume said softly before jumping up into the air and flipping to land in her mass of followers, hoping to force InuYasha into using the attack closer to his pup.

"Hello InuYasha," Suzume said calmly as she walked into the destroyed area of one of the Meido attacks before her followers could.

"You." InuYasha growled dangerously as Kagome glared at Suzume and held her hand up with what looked like poisonous needles coming out of them. "I've had enough of you, Bitch!" InuYasha snarled as he and Kagome charged towards the woman, each firing off an attack that Suzume avoided.

"That won't work you know. In fact none of your attacks will work." Suzume told them with a laugh as Kagome somehow closed the gap between them and began attacking her with vicious claws and kicks. "Now, now, is that anyway for a lady to act?" She tsked at Kagome as the Priestess snarled and her rage grew.

"You filthy cockroach ridden bitch!" Kagome snarled, managing to deliver a cut across Suzume's chest, slicing through the woman's shirt and leaving a three shallow cuts that hissed and smoked. Suzume gasped a bit at the cut before smirking at Kagome and performing a back flip that allowed Suzume's feet to hit Kagome's chin with enough force to send her up into the air before falling to the floor. InuYasha snarled at this and dove forward to catch her, swinging his sword out at the same time and forcing Suzume to dodge another round of his Adamant Barrage.

"Kagome! You okay?" InuYasha asked as he glared at Suzume while she sent her followers away from them and towards the rest of InuYasha's team.

"I'm fine," Kagome told him as she rubbed her chin and pushed herself away from him so she could stand up. "I've been through worse." She added with a small smile as she glared at Suzume, as she frowned at her ruined shirt.

"Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothing?" She asked them as she tsked and shook her head. "And this was my favorite shirt too!" She told them with a fake pout that quickly changed into a smirk.

"Then again, you should know how hard that is. Right, Kagome?" She asked, making InuYasha's growl echo loudly around them as he summoned his meido attack once more.

"I'm sick and tired of your voice! Take this you fucking whore! MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" InuYasha yelled sending the attack at Suzume as she laughed loudly.

"Thanks for the help!" They heard her say before the attack swallowed her and continued on towards where they could now see Akari pinned down.

"AKARI!" The two parents yelled, already racing towards the girl as her eyes opened to reveal familiar blue and silver orbs that dilated in fear before a flash of white blinded everyone.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**A/N **

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. **


	22. Chapter 22

Must I repeat myself? I don't own InuYasha or any of those characters. I only own the OCs! If that isn't clear enough I don't know what is.

...

Also, I may not update again for a while. I just got out of a really bad situation and am in recovery at the moment. I will try to update as usual but if I don't I'm SUPER sorry guys. Thanks everyone for dealing with me and my horrible writing. Love you girls and guys! :)

* * *

To **WarriorPrincess**

Thanks! I'm glad you love it so much, that is great to hear! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To **BraziaRios **

Since you're 'done' as you put it, here's another chapter. :) I hope it is to your liking.

* * *

It seemed an eternity for InuYasha and Kagome as they continued to rush blindly towards were they had last seen Akari as the dust settled around them. Neither noticed how quiet it had become, or how many of the followers that weren't fighting had directed their attention towards the stage.

"Akari!" Kagome called out with a touch of desperation as she and InuYasha jumped up onto the stage as the last of the dust settled to reveal their daughter standing in the center of the seal with the chains broken at her feet and her head bowed. "Akari! You're okay!" Kagome cried in relief as tears gathered in her eyes and she moved to engulf the girl in a hug.

"Akari? Interesting, it means brightness if I'm not mistaken." Akari said, her voice holding a strange echo of another's voice, one that made InuYasha's instincts howl as he grabbed Kagome and pulled her back behind him harshly. "Suzume did well finding the Heir for me." Akari said as she stretched her arms out like she was flying, making them pop loudly as she looked up at Kagome and InuYasha with a twisted smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes, eyes that were two different color, one a familiar silver blue while the other was a vivid purple. Akari was watching InuYasha with a smug, toothy grin, one that expressed confidence and self-assuredness while her eyes were cold and calculating, a cruel expression on the young pup's face.

"Who are you?" InuYasha growled as he turned Tetsusiaga onto the figure, his demon side telling him this was his enemy but his human side telling him this was his child. Akari's face calmed slightly as an air of indifference surrounded her and she held her hands out while closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Lord Yakumo, and you're demise." Akari said with a smirk as she opened her two colored eyes to look at InuYasha with that same cold look. Suddenly before InuYasha could react Kagome was gone, sent flying off into the crowd of followers before she could even cry out. "Hmm, such a bother that one. I've never really seen much point in Suzume keeping her alive." Akari's body spoke as InuYasha turned around on his heel and grit his teeth together as his own body stopped him from swinging his sword down at the pup looking up at him.

"Trouble? Well than you should know your rightful place!" Yakumo yelled, creating an electric palm blast by raising his right arm as his right hand began to glow bright pink with energy. He then released his energy in the form of an expanding pink cloud of electricity that quickly surrounded a stunned InuYasha. Once the energy engulfed InuYasha, his body was overwhelmed by the pink electric current and sending InuYasha flying back a few feet. Yakumo smiled at the sight as he straightened up and looked out over the remaining followers. "Followers," he said in an almost loving tone as he looked out over them with a half smile. "Die. Spiritual Energy Conversion!" He called out and watched in maniacal glee as the humans in the crowd withered into dust as their foul souls were sucked away into Akari's old body, forcing it to change again as Yakumo gained more power through the technique.

"Damn!" Yusuke muttered as he watched his opponents go down while the demonic ones moved forward with grins of their own. "Mind controlling again?" Yusuke said with a smirk and prepared to fire off another Spirit Shotgun when suddenly the demons around him were annihilated by a rose whip and a glowing orange sword.

"Wait to use that Yusuke." Kurama said as he and Kuwabara moved to stand beside their friend as he dissipated his attack for later. "We will have use of it in a moment." The red haired fox spoke up as he looked over at Akari, or Yakumo now, as he tilted his head back and glowed with his new energy as a skeletal armor formed over his chest and arms while a white streak grew in his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked as the three looked at the once innocent child.

"Fools, what else is there?" Hiei spat as he calmly walked over to them, missing his shirt and headband.

"But-" Kuwabara started to argue only to be stopped by the appearance of Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Hold up, I doubt you four realize it yet but at this point there's nothing you can do anyway." Kouga spoke up, making the four look at him with one glare and three confused but curious looks on their faces.

"Pack law." Sesshoumaru said plainly as he adjusted an unconscious Kagome in his arms, his eyes trained on Kurama as the fox's eyes widened and he gasped in realization.

"Pack law? What's that?" Kuwabara asked in confusion as the two older demons turned to look over at InuYasha, noticing that the older hanyo had stood back up and had sheathed his sword before dropping it behind him.

"Pack law is an old law that was created among the first packs. In simplest terms it means the Alpha of a pack is in charge of controlling his pack members; be it for punishment, power, hunting grounds, or rank. Right now, because the body is Akari's originally, Yakumo falls under InuYasha's pack." Kurama said as they watched Yakumo finally notice InuYasha.

"Meaning InuYasha is in charge of Yakumo and what happens to him." Kouga said as he turned his head to look at the team of four before turning around to look at Sesshoumaru. "It's been an hour and a half, by now I wouldn't be surprised if Kagura and Ayame have called the entire force to come get us." He told the older white haired demon as he continued to watch his brother.

"You know what to do then." Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone as Kouga raced off, kicking up a bit of dust. The team of four missed this, instead talking among themselves while shooting glances towards the two hanyo's as they prepared to fight.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"It seems dogs never learn." Yakumo said with a sneer as he seemed to look down his nose at InuYasha, even though the older hanyo was bigger than him.

"If you don't shut up and give me back my pup right now, I'll-" InuYasha started only to be interrupted by Yakumo.

"You'll what half-breed? I don't think you understand what's happened. You're 'pup' as you call it, is gone. The minute you released your Meido attack you killed her off and gave me new life, a life that was no longer sustained by the Jewel of Seven Hells. I should thank you." Yakumo said with a half laugh before he shifted his stance a bit and glared at InuYasha with that same toothy smile. "Perhaps by making you and your friends death quick?" He asked and, as if that was the signal, both shot towards each other. They clashed with their claws and special attacks, InuYasha using his skills to dodge most of Yakumo's attacks while trying to at least knock him out.

"Holding back? It appears that even half humans are sentimental." Yakumo smirked as he sliced InuYasha's cheek deep enough to have his claws graze his teeth. InuYasha growled and managed to kick one of Yakumo's legs out from beneath him, forcing the possessor to the ground and allowing InuYasha to pin him down. As InuYasha glared down at Yakumo his claws hovering over Yakumo but all InuYasha could see was Akari looking up at him.

"Dammit!" InuYasha yelled as he punched the stone beside Yakumo's head, leaving a small crater as Yakumo laughed, his voice lapping over Akari's own as he used the girl's claws to slash through InuYasha's clothes and across his chest, cutting an inch deep and tearing muscle like paper.

"Your sentiments are appreciated half breed!" Yakumo laughed as he repeated his electric palm blast and sent InuYasha flying away from him and up against a cave wall with enough force to make him stick in the hole his body had made. "But because of them, your friends are going to die!" Yakumo told him as if it were all a game to him before his eyes finally fell on the Spirit Detectives, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome just as the Priestess started to come to.

"Ses...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered before her eyes widened and she forced Sesshoumaru to put her down, his eyes never leaving Yakumo as he calmly walked over to them with the same cold and calculating look from earlier.

"Tools of the Spirit World, it will be a pleasure destroying you." Yakumo said and calmly put up a shield around himself just as Hiei flashed forward and tried to attack him with his sword. "Now now you wouldn't hurt a little girl would you?" Yakumo asked in mock worry before bursting into laughter as Hiei snarled at him and jumped back to stand with the other's as they prepared for their own attacks. Kagome felt her anger start to grow dangerously fast as she looked at the being controlling her daughter, and without thinking grabbed a leaf off of one of the nearby plants that had formed during the fight, turning the small leaf into a bow with a single arrow nocked in it.

"Release her! Release her or I swear you'll die!" Kagome snarled, her eyes a ruby red once more as Yakumo cocked his head to the side and stopped laughing as he looked at Kagome with a toothy grin.

"Must I repeat myself? You're pup is gone." Yakumo said before gasping and falling to one knee when Kagome launched the arrow and struck a spot just below his left knee. "You would hurt your own?" Yakumo snapped and felt his borrowed heart skip a beat at the look on the Priestess' face.

"Like you said, she's gone and as much as that hurts me, I refuse to let you use my baby's body for this! NOW DIE!" Kagome yelled as she made an arrow out of her own energy even as tears ran down her face and blurred her vision. "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly as she released the arrow and turned her face away as Yakumo screamed his rage.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I'm so sorry," I heard Kagome whisper softly, the words somehow reaching my ears over the sound of the waterfall and my own cries of pain. My left leg felt as if it were being eaten from the inside out, my hands burned from what felt like fire, and my chest hurt with an ache that felt worse than everything else.

"No..._Don't give up! I'm_...almost there." I whispered and thought as I forced my eyes open and noticed a strange white blue glow coming towards me through the waterfall.

"The choice is your's." I heard Toshiro repeat in my head and I grit my teeth and nodded my head. Forcing myself to stand I looked at the glow in the waterfall as it came closer, I had made my choice and my instincts were guiding me at this point while something blocked out majority of my pain.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed and dove towards the waterfall just as the glow burst out of it like an arrow, slicing a small curtain through the waterfall. Behind the water, I could see Kagome on a hard rocky ground covered in strange plants and what looked like the remains of a battle, she looked like she was crying and holding onto herself as InuYasha ran towards her in what looked like flashing painting, each movement appearing for an instant before being replaced by darkness and a new image.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The Spirit Detectives watched in awe as the arrow made of pure power hit Yakumo in his chest, right where his heart was. As it went through him, he seemed to vanish until all that was left was Akari's still form sitting on one knee before tipping forward as a bloody hole sprayed blood out for a second before hitting the ground with a dull thud, forcing the arrow in her leg all the wall through. Hiei turned away from the scene, his eyes filled with an emotion other than anger. Kuwabara bowed his head and cried, he hadn't been close to the girl but seeing what had happened hurt him deeply. Kurama closed his eyes as a few tears escaped and calmly turned his whip back into a rose that he gripped until the thorns made blood drip from his hand. Yusuke growled and slammed a fist into the ground, angry at how powerless he had been to do anything and how stupid he had been to not do something while he could. InuYasha at this point appeared, using Tetsusiaga as a cane as he stumbled over to Akari's fallen form, falling to his knees beside her before pulling her up into his arms with shaking hands.

The only person not moving was Sesshoumaru, his eyes had lost their cold look and he was watching the broken family in front of him as Kagome stumbled over to InuYasha and both parents held the obviously dead child in their arms as they both cried. Without a word he pulled his old sword Tensiaga free of it's sheath and walked over to them.

"Set her down." Sesshoumaru said as InuYasha looked up at him with broken eyes, eyes that made Sesshoumaru visibly flinch as they looked up at him. InuYasha's eyes told Sesshoumaru that his younger brother blamed himself for all of this, that he blamed himself for not protecting them like he should have. But Sesshoumaru knew, even if something had changed it would have been the same regardless of what had led to it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, I'm begging you, please bring her back." Kagome choked out between sobs as InuYasha moved back a small step. Sesshoumaru nodded and focused his eyes on the child, trying to find the creatures of the Underworld.

"There are no creatures." Sesshoumaru said after a few seconds, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as Kagome gasped, her eyes wide as she looked down at Akari with a mix of fear, hope, and dread.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked in confusion as Sesshoumaru turned away.

"I do not know." Sesshoumaru said just as Kurama spoke up.

"If that's the case then there's hope." Kurama said, his eyes blazing as he looked at Kagome. "May I?" Kurama asked softly and nodded in respect when InuYasha growled while lifting Akari's limp form out of Kagome's arms as the Priestess stood up as well.

"There is a small demon run clinic not far from here. If we can get Akari there fast enough we may be able to save her." Kurama said and looked over at Hiei with a knowing glare as the smaller boy nodded his head. "Hiei knows the location of the clinic and is the fastest of all of us." Kurama told InuYasha and waited as the hanyo seemed to think about it as he looked down at Akari's pale limp form.

"If anything happens to her, **I will kill you in the most horrific ways possible.**" InuYasha said, his voice bleeding into his demon voice as he carefully and slowly laid Akari in Hiei's arms. Hiei didn't speak, instead nodding his head at InuYasha before vanishing with a small swirl of dust.

"We'll go get the girls." Yusuke said, his eyes filled with determination as he slapped Kuwabara's shoulder and both boys started to run off.

"I will accompany them." Sesshoumaru said and calmly walked out after the two boys leaving Kurama with the two parents.

"Follow me." The fox said and took off at a run towards the clinic. It took them roughly ten minutes to get there at a hard run, but that was due to the fact that Kouga's police force had been in the process of gathering up many of the stray followers and had thought the three had been some until InuYasha had punched several and had said his name. Currently he and Kagome were trying to get past a nurse and to the back where InuYasha smelled Akari's blood while Kurama rested in a chair behind them with Hiei leaning against the wall beside him.

"I don't care if you're the damn Emperor! You're not getting back there!" The rhino demoness from Africa snapped at InuYasha as he flexed his claws and snarled.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a healer!" Kagome finally snapped and, putting up a small nearly invisible shield close to her skin, shoved past the demoness and made her way to the back. InuYasha didn't know whether to be pissed at her leaving him behind or relieved that one of them was able to get to their pup.

"I'm getting sick of you trying to get back there! Sit your furry ass down!" The rhino nurse snapped helping InuYasha make his decision.

"That's my pup back there! And I swear I will shred you're ass if you don't let me back there right **now!**" InuYasha snarled, his demon rising to the surface as he tried to shove past the nurse one more time, only to be thrown out of the clinic and into a brick wall across the street. "Dammit!" He grunted as he stood back up and ran back inside for round two.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Can't get any decent help around here!" A tall young man with short black hair pulled back in a tiny pony tail snapped as Kagome walked into the room holding Akari and cringed at the glimpse of the hole pouring blood on her daughter's chest. "Put on some gloves already and had me some more thread if you're going to just stand there!" The man snapped angrily at Kagome without turning around and moved one of the many lamps he had around him closer. Kagome rushed to do as he said, easily finding a box of latex gloves sitting by the sink and a small thing of medical thread.

"The shot missed her heart, but only by a hair. Next time you want to play like that aim somewhere else." The man said as Kagome turned around with her face burning and moved to stand across from him. As she did, she gasped in shock! "What? Never seen a blind guy before?" The man asked sarcastically as he turned his solid white eyes on Kagome and narrowed them in anger.

"Look, just hold that lamp closer so I can stanch the wound better." The man said with a sigh as he wiped his face and got a smear of blood on it. Kagome nodded and did as she was told, her mind turning with thoughts as her body moved through the commands the doctor gave her.

Two hours later Kagome was relieved beyond anything to see Akari's heart beating on the screen of an old heart monitor. Her daughter's chest was just barely moving but it was something and Dr. David, the blind man, said he was amazed that she was even alive after losing so much blood and had added that if she pulled through the day she would be fine.

"But don't think I'm not charging you for this! I mean it's not like I was doing anything at three in the damn morning anyway!" Dr. David snapped as InuYasha growled at him before moving into the room with Masaru in one arm and Shippo trailing behind him. During one of his flying adventures his two sons had arrived with Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Yusuke's friends.

"Kaaa!" Masaru screeched in pure joy at the sight of his mother, nearly falling from his father's arms as he tried to get to her.

"Hey! How's my little man?" Kagome cooed as she stood up to grab him while giving Shippo a strong one arm hug that managed to bring tears to the boy's eyes. "I missed you, how were your exams?" Kagome asked her oldest son, making me laugh and wipe his eyes in spite of the situation.

"Will all of you people get out already! I don't even open till eight!" The small family of five could hear Dr. David yell from the front of the building. Kagome sighed before leaning back in the uncomfortable chair she had with Masaru in her arms, her eyes trained on Akari as InuYasha mimicked her, though he stood up a few seconds later.

"Is it all over?" Shippo asked after a few minutes of silence. Kagome didn't answer him, her body finally catching up with her mind as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Not until she wakes up." She said softly and heard Shippo say a quiet 'oh' before she slipped into sleep.

"InuYasha, what if she never wakes up? Lady Keade said that sometimes when people suffer to much they go to sleep and they never wake up again." Shippo asked, his voice betraying his fear as he looked up at InuYasha as the older man stopped pacing and just starred at Akari.

"She'll get up. Now get some sleep." InuYasha said and moved over to Kagome, lifting her up carefully out of the chair and moving to sit against the wall. Shippo nodded and, while InuYasha wrapped his Robe of the Fire Rat around Kagome and Masaru, settled down beside him to rest as well. InuYasha would wake them at the slightest change with Akari.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS! Sorry for the late update everyone! Here is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

To **BraziaRios**

Really? Really and truly you'll stay?! YAYAYAY!

To **WarriorPrincess**

Sorry! Haha but it was an emotional chapter for me as well. I was originally planning on ending the chapter at the part where Kagome and InuYasha were holding Akari but decided I didn't want you guys to find me and possible murder me for it. I'm glad you liked Masaru's little scene, it was about time those two got reunited. Thanks for the compliment by the way!

To **Awesome** **Guest**

Sorry for the torture! Lol here's a new chapter for you so enjoy!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

* * *

`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Yusuke!" Botan called out in surprise as she watched the tired young man walk up the stairs with Kuwabara on one side while Sesshoumaru followed a few steps behind. At the sound of her voice, several of the construction workers paused and looked over as the blue haired woman jumped into the arms of the tired teen before quickly getting back to work. "You're alright!" Botan said with a shaky voice as she pulled away from her surprise hug to look at the boy as he blinked at her in shock.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be?" Yusuke snapped as her words sunk in, making Botan laugh and wipe her eyes.

"Where are the others?" Kuwabara asked just as Shizuru and Yukina walked out of a small cabin like building and saw them. "Yukina!" The carrot top yelled in pure relief and joy as he ran over to the ice woman and hugged her tightly while spinning around in a circle.

"It's great to see you, Kazuma!" Yukina said inbetween laughs before she was set down and her boyfriend hugged his sister, earning a small smile for his efforts.

"Botan," Sesshoumaru greeted calmly, making the Grim Reaper gasp and give him a quick bow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Botan gasped in surprise before smiling as she noticed his attention wasn't even on her, but instead on the Wind Sorceress that was marching over to him angrily. "Yusuke, Keiko called earlier. Apparently, you two were supposed to go on a date last night?" Botan told the teen, making him groan and rub his non-greased hair.

"Dammit! She's going to kill me!" Yusuke moaned and sighed before turning around at the sound of a familiar voice. Behind him was a handsome teenager with long brown hair, parted down the middle wearing a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes, with the "Jr." mark on his forehead and a blue pacifier in his mouth.

"Perhaps I should tell you the news before that happens." A teenage Koenma said calmly as he smirked at Yusuke while Botan ran to give him a hug as well.

"Lord Koenma!" She cried out happily, reminding Yusuke absently of Kuwabara's reaction to seeing Yukina all the time. "Is everything alright?" Botan asked Koenma with a touch of worry as she looked up at the older teen.

"Yes Botan, sorry for the worry." Koenma told the shorter blue haired young woman before returning his attention back to Yusuke. "I'm not sure how it happened but Suzume's soul seems to have been annihilated and the threat appears to be over with." The Lord of the Spirit World said with a raised brow at Yusuke.

"It wasn't because of us." Yusuke said with a sigh and went on to explain everything. When he was done Botan looked stunned and Koenma looked a bit amazed though he was confused as well.

"If Akari is as injured as you say, why aren't you rushing to get back?" Koenma asked and Yusuke gave a small smirk at the question.

"Kurama called while we were flying over here and told us that Akari was stabilized and if she makes it through the day she'll be fine." Yusuke told them and watched as Botan visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Thank goodness then!" She said happily, it was no secret that she didn't like leading small children to the Spirit World. "Shall we all go visit then? Yukina can speed up her healing!" Botan exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

"Maybe not, remember what happened last time?" Yusuke asked with a wince/smile that made Botan pause to think.

"Botan, perhaps you and I should return to the Spirit World for now." Koenma butted in, distracting Botan and discreetly motioning for Yusuke to leave. Yusuke quickly left, going off to find his orange haired friend and the other's.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"**You know, for someone who wants to live you sure are lazy.**" A familiar snobby voice said as I opened my eyes and looked around the blurry space in confusion. "**Geeze! Get out of here already! It's bad enough you visit but I refuse to let you live here! This is my territory, Pup.**" My demon snapped at me and began kicking my side impatiently as I tried to roll away from her.

"Alright! Alright! Damn!" I yelled at her as I managed to scramble up onto my own feet and glare at her smug expression.

"**Good!**" She said in a smug tone that made me growl. "**Shut up already! I don't want to see you again for at least a year! Or even a decade!**" She snapped at me and this time it was my turn to look smug.

"To bad! Because we're the same person." I told her in a triumphant tone and crossed my arms with my own smug grin.

"**You were dropped on the head a lot.**" My demon said calmly while shaking her head.

"Hey!" I yelled at her and moved forward a step in order to hit her.

"**Look Baka, it doesn't work like that. After all of this, I'm going to be going to sleep for awhile.**" My demon said and waved her arms around us, making the usual white space flash with different scenes from everything that had happened since Kagome and InuYasha had found me. "**So do me a favor and don't call me for anything! I mean it! I want to rest for a couple hundred years.**" She told me as the scenes vanished and her ruby red eyes with silver slits turned back to me.

"What about that stuff? The one's with the fighting going on? Did we really attack our pa-parents?" I asked, my voice falling over the last word as it came out as a whisper as I looked at the scenes showing what I had done to InuYasha and Kagome. Part of me wanted those to be just fake dreams, like the ones I had from the island, but another -smaller- part of me was terrified they weren't.

"**Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're fine now though. InuYasha's healed more than likely, I doubt he'd stay down for long. He's a stubborn idiot that's for sure.**" My demon said with a scoff that made me smile in spite of what she told me. "**Kagome was just thrown back, I doubt she's hurt at all. You'll have to thank her for getting rid of that stupid shadow. It was a pain the ass for me to deal with.**" She added and I gaped at her in surprise.

"**What? Shouldn't you be going somewhere already? Pathetic, no good, ba-**" She started to insult me just as my eyes found another scene.

"Wait, that waterfall thing. My-I mean our- birth parents were there. Were they really...?" I asked making my demon look at me with a thoughtful expression.

"**...I don't know. They could be. It makes sense that since we were so close to death that we would see them.**" She said with a shrug before we both turned to look at the waterfall scene and the couple standing in the image. "**They look like you.**" My demon said after a minute of silence, and I blinked.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked in shock and earned an angry snarl in response.

"**Shut up and do us all a favor and WAKE UP!**" She yelled at me so loudly I jumped back and landed in darkness.

"_What the hell? Dammit!_" I yelled silently as sound started to slowly filter into my head. As the annoying beep grew louder I noticed a faint humming sound as well as breathing. As I got use to the sudden sounds around me smells started to sting my nose, making me wince at the sharp lemon scent and a few others that made my eyes water as I opened them to the blurry but harsh light around me. "_Damn that bitch. The only decent part of this is I feel normal again._" I thought with a soft groan as I tried to move my arms to wipe my face only to have my left one sting like a bee while my right felt floppy.

"You're awake!" I heard an achingly familiar voice say before I was enveloped in a soft hug. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision of the pale pink color in front of me as the scent of lavender, something sweet, and the scent of InuYasha washed over me. "How do you feel?" Kagome asked me as she pulled me away to look me over with misty eyes.

"I'm fine." I croaked and glared at her when she raised a single eyebrow and wordlessly passed me a water bottle.

"Drink it slowly," Kagome told me softly as I started to gulp the water greedily. I felt my face burn as she sat down beside me and watched me, her eyes a mix of different emotions. After a minute, I lowered the bottle to my lap and stared at my hands, not wanting to look up at Kagome as flashes of the fight started to appear in my mind. "Hey, it's okay." Kagome whispered and wrapped a hand around one of my fists while leaning closer, her scent making part of me whine for her comfort, something I never thought I would ask for.

"No, it's not! I hurt you and InuYasha! If it wasn't for me, you'd all be safe back home and none of this would've happened." I whispered angrily while forcing myself to squash my inner whine and turn away from her. "I can't hurt you again." I whispered in a weak, shaky voice as a few tears escaped my eyes and hit the blanket around me.

"Akari, " Kagome started and I felt her hands grab my shoulders. "Look at me, we're fine. All of us. Okay?" Kagome said pulling my body around to face her while I continued to look away.

"Akari, look at me." Kagome said, moving one of her hands to my chin and forcing me to look at her. "It wasn't you attacking us, I know because I could see it in your eyes. You were fighting it just as much as he was fighting you. The injuries you have? Those are signs that you fought just as much as we did and you're here, proving that he lost." Kagome told me, her voice fierce as I stared in her eyes.

"Bu-" I started, wanting her to realize it from my perspective.

"No." She said angrily, and I watched her eyes flash with tears. "Repeat after me. It isn't my fault." She said and glared at me when I opened my mouth to contradict her.

"...it isn't my fault." I whispered and looked at the wall past Kagome, idly noting it had a picture of cherry blossom trees hanging on it.

"Louder." Kagome said and moved herself into my line of vision.

"It isn't my fault." I muttered just above a whisper.

"Again." Kagome said and I looked up at her with a mix of confusion and guilt, both feelings telling me that it WAS my fault.

"But it is my fault!" I said loudly and winced at the glare Kagome gave me as she grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto her lap. "What ar-"

"I want you to scream that. Tell me it's your fault and make me believe it." Kagome whispered into my ear while folding her arms around me and pinning me against her. "If I can't believe you then it means it wasn't your fault." She said softly as my eyes burned more and I bit my lip to try and stop the small whimpers escaping me.

"I-it's al-l m-y fau-lt." I hiccuped and felt her arms squeeze me tighter as she hummed softly.

"How is it your fault?" She asked and I shook my head, how could I explain? "The way I see it, you protected your little brother and Shippo, and fought to find me every step of the way. Even when all the adults told you to stop. You fought against Suzume, you released your demon blood, and you slowed Yakumo down enough for us to save you. You may not see it our way but that's what we see it as. Now, repeat after me as loud as you can. It's not my fault." Kagome whispered softly and closing my eyes to try and stop the tears I grabbed onto her arms.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed as loud as I could and felt something inside me break as sobs escaped me and made my whole body shake.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Kagome held Akari tightly as she cried, mentally thanking herself for putting up a barrier around them as soon as the child had opened her mouth. It had muffled the sound enough not to bothered anyone, or so she thought as InuYasha came rushing in with both her boys on his heels. Both parents made eye contact but before Shippo could open his mouth to ask questions, InuYasha had ushered him out of the room and sent her one last look that said they'd be having a talk later.

"It's alright," Kagome whispered as she slowly began to rock back and forth, a trick her own mother had done for her and Souta when they were younger. After a while Akari's cries dwindled off into hiccups and both mother and daughter sat there, neither speaking save for Kagome's soft humming.

"I'm s-sorry," Akari hiccuped softly, making Kagome pause and look down at the girl as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't be." Kagome soothed, and pulled the girl back against her as she moved around till both were laying on the small bed, Kagome's feet hanging off a bit. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, I'm trying to raise all of my little pups to be honest and not tell lies." Kagome said, looking down at Akari as she wiggled off of Kagome's chest and instead beside her. Akari froze a bit at what was said before turning her head down, but not before Kagome caught the small relieved smile on her daughter's face.

"I don't know about you, but I want a nap!" Kagome said with an exaggerated sigh and smiled as she sat up and pulled the discarded blanket up over her and Akari with one hand while pulling the stunned girl closer to her with the other.

"Bu-Wait! I'm not tired!" Akari tried to say as Kagome ignored her and just pulled her closer, placing her chin inbetween Akari's folded ears as the girl tried to wiggle free.

"Nope! You're staying right here with me." Kagome said with a light tone and listened as Akari huffed in frustration. "Relax and go to sleep," Kagome whispered and started to hum InuYasha's lullaby, something she had learned from him what seemed eons ago. A few minutes later, InuYasha crept back into the small room and smiled at Kagome as she continued to hum to a sleeping Akari.

"You're one hell of a wench, Kagome." InuYasha whispered and smirked when Akari's ears twitched and Kagome smiled.

"Love you too," Kagome whispered, before frowning. "Where is Shippo?" She asked in a whisper as she absently started to run a hand through Akari's hair.

"Shippo's talking with Kurama, last I heard both were discussing different fox tricks." InuYasha told her as Masaru began to fuss a bit, trying to get to his mother.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Masaru chanted, making both parents smile at his little chant before he was passed to his requested person.

"And how has my big strong man been?" Kagome asked with a soft laugh as Masaru grinned and chewed on his fist, making Kagome notice a set of tiny fangs in his mouth. "When did you get those?" She asked as she carefully moved his fist away to look at the small teeth better.

"Apparently they started coming in two days ago, I don't know how I missed it." InuYasha told her as he carefully pulled a small chair over to the bed to sit closer to them, since there wasn't any room on the small bed. "What was with her yelling earlier?" He asked after a minute and Kagome smiled at him.

"She was blaming herself for what happened. I told her to make me believe her and when she couldn't I told her why it wasn't her fault then had her yell as loud as she could so she would see the truth. I remember reading about how it's supposed to help." Kagome said with a shrug as InuYasha looked at her with disbelief on his face.

"Whatever, so long as it worked." InuYasha told her nonchalantly while leaning back and propping his feet up onto the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of just talking about nothing InuYasha decided to shift the conversation towards Kagome's family. "Sesshoumaru said your mother is an excellent accountant. Apparently when all of this shit started he had Hitomi go and get her and your brother, but Souta ran down the well and your mother refused to leave. Kagura managed to get her out of the shrine with the promise of seeing you as soon as you were found. So I'd expect her to show up any time now." InuYasha told his mate as Masaru tried to chew on Kagome's fingers, making her whisper an 'ouch' before lightly swatting his nose.

"No biting," she told him before looking over at InuYasha in concern. "So Souta's back at our time and my mother is worried sick." She said with a sigh as Masaru began to suck on her fingers instead of try and gnaw on them.

"Yeah, could be worse. At least we know they're safe." InuYasha said with a sigh. "Sango and Miroku are probably watching Souta, and Keade probably has him working around the village." InuYasha added after some thought and caught Kagome biting her lip in an attempt to cover her laughs.

"Knowing Sango she figured out what was going on when we didn't come after him." Kagome said and shook her head with amusement on her face.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, letting the conversation die off as he let his thoughts drift. It wasn't until a few hours later that he noticed that everyone was asleep and decided to try something. "Come here, Pup." He whispered as he stood up and carefully lifted Akari up off of the bed, allowing Masaru to slid into her spot and Kagome to frown in her sleep before moving a bit.

"...Yasha?" Akari slurred softly as InuYasha returned to his previous position, though now he had Akari resting on his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Pup." He whispered just as softly and began to lightly rub her ears.

"M'kay." Akari said and snuggled against him, making him blink in shock before smiling at the action.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"We'll send Souta back as soon as we get home." Kagome told her mother as the small family of five all stood in front of the well house. It had been a rough three days, making the entire trip be two weeks and a few days. Kagome wasn't sure where the time had gone, but she was glad it was over already.

"Alright, please try to visit more now that the well is open." Kagome's mother told them as she once more hugged Kagome tightly.

"Not so fast, Runt!" InuYasha said as he grabbed onto the back of Masaru's little jacket and lift him up. Masaru had started walking late yesterday and seemed inclined to wander off at every chance he got.

"We'll try," Kagome told her mother before she glanced over at Akari and Shippo, both of whom were reading a copy of the Higurashi family history. After talking to Akari about what she remembered of the fighting she had learned about the girl meeting her parents and - with the help of her mother - had looked into the family history for a man named Toshiro. After a lot of searching they had found an old chest full of things that had apparently been his journals. Since the discovery Akari and Shippo had started to kidnap most of the scrolls. "Alright you two, come on. Give your Grandmother back her scrolls. You can read them when we come back." She told her two oldest and smiled as they groaned and whined a bit before passing the scroll to Tsubaki who gave her grandchildren a smile.

"That includes the two in your sleeves Akari as well as the three in your bag Shippo." Kagome said and had to bite back a laugh when the two looked at her in surprise. "A mother is all knowing." She told them in an all powerful voice as the two quickly pulled out the remaining scrolls and gave them to Tsubaki, who was laughing.

"Alright already! Let's go!" InuYasha growled and Kagome smiled as she looked over at her mate and youngest, laughing at the sight of Masaru trying to copy Inuyasha's impatient look.

"Alright," she said with a small laugh before hugging her mother one last time and leading everyone to the well. "Ready?" She asked and watched as first Shippo, then Akari, followed by InuYasha and Masaru jumped into the well. Then with a deep breath Kagome jumped into the familiar well that led her home.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.` A rough summary of what happened during the next five hundred years. `.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

After they had gone back to their time, Souta had gone home making a trip back every other day to train until one day the well closed, much like it had for Kagome. During the time it was closed Sesshoumaru officially blood adopted Rin, somehow turning her into a full fledged demon! Sango and Miroku had two more children, a boy named Kaoru that arrived in early spring the following year the well had closed and a little girl named Gina a year later in the winter. Four years after the well closed Souta returned to the village, now a young man. He began training diligently under Sango and Miroku, hoping to become the first Monk/Demon Slayer. During his training he and Kohaku met and became fast friends, both finding love of the demon variety. Kohaku met a young half bat demon named Shiori, which the group remembered from their travels years ago, and Souta fell in love with Rin, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure and his brother's great amusement. It wasn't long before both 'brothers' decided to explore the world with their mates. It wasn't until Kohaku and Shiori returned to Japan two years later that the poor girl couldn't have a child, but both mates had adopted a young wind demon named Jun from Ireland and a young ice demon named Toya from China. Both boys would become strong fighters under Souta's keen eyes and later rivals to one Spirit Detective Team.

The large pack grew and were able to live happily until Keade's death a few years later. Kagome took up the title of village priestess, having been Keade's apprentice. A year after Keade's death, Souta and Rin appeared for a visit with three young pups; two fine young boys who took after Souta and a young girl that looked much like Rin had when she was a child, though the girl also had puppy ears.

Nothing else happened again until Miroku and Sango died in their sleep in their eighties, the pack was heartbroken for years. It wasn't until they noticed a few of the descendants of their friends were being courted by many members of the Higurashi Clan that the cloud of depression began to lift. Kagome found herself beyond happy to know she was descended from her brother and sister as well as best friends. Two hundred years after the well closed a second time InuYasha and his small pack of now seven -Kagome having a set of twin girl's ten years after Souta returned- decided to follow the two boy's and travel the world as well. Sesshoumaru kept in contact with InuYasha through the years, both discussing future plans and such. It wasn't until they met their first neglected hanyo in another country that they decided to start adopting kids.

Five hundred years later, while a young Kagome began her journey through the well, the pack made one final trip to Japan. There they met with Tsubaki and explained everything to her, before sharing their story with an up and coming Mangaki (sp?). Once done, they moved to the United States -the only place they had not visited- and settled down a bit. A month before the Yakumo battle started they sent supplies to Sesshoumaru and also a large sum of money to Dr. David via Shippo. Sesshoumaru and he talked for a while, the older demon introducing the Kitsune to Hitomi and noting that the boy was instantly head over heels for the girl but was to stubborn to admit it, before learning of a young child he would possibly be meeting soon.

All in all, the five hundred years passed easily for the large group and if you asked any of them about it, they would just smile and laugh.


	24. News for you!

Hey guys, me again! Dark from Elfen Children!

Okay, first I'd like to thank everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing We're Off Again! You guys are awesome!

Now the second thing I'd like to tell you is that there will be a 3rd book to this, but it may not be posted until much later in the summer. I probably won't post it until I've written a few chapters of it but the title will be A Home for Hanyos.

One last thing! I've also been thinking about posting a few new stories as well. A Percy Jackson fanfic, a Fairy Tail fanfic, and another InuYasha fanfic. I hope you guys will read them when/if I post them! Until then I love you guys!


End file.
